THE EMERALD HERO (rwby x link and zelda son male Reader )
by illylaslo2
Summary: What will happen if link and zelda was in remnant? what will happen if they had a child? what will happen If one day they both disappeared leaveing (Y/N) alone? What will happen when the only clue he has it to go to beacon? What will happen when a child is not a child? What will he do when his past returns to hunt him? But more importantly, when remnant needs a hero, wil he come?
1. in the bullhead

You can say ruby's week was a weird one, First the robbery in the dust shop then the invitation to learn at beacon academy, but the weirdest of all was the guy.

She was currently trying to breathe and get away from her sister's bone-crushing hug when she finally got away she looked worried

Ruby: "I don't want to be the bee's knees! I don't want to be any knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!"

Yang: "sure, listen my friend are here so see you later"

Ruby: "what..."

But it was too late and yang was nowhere to be Seen, so ruby started walking around the bullhead looking around when she heard music

As she got closer she saw a blonde boy dressed in a green tunic, over his shoulder she could see the purple hilt of a sword and what looked like the back of a shield

his eyes were closed as he played on a blue ocarina with a golden band upon its windpipe, on the band was a strange symbol of a triangle made from three smaller triangles

As the boy finished playing he opened his eyes and saw ruby if he was surprised to see ruby there he did not show it

Ruby: "Umm hello there," said ruby awkwardly

??? :"hello"

Not knowing what to say ruby said the first thing that came to her mind

Ruby: "you have, blue eyes"

The boy cocked his head to the left looking confused

??? : "yes that's how genetics works I have blue eyes like my father"

Ruby: "oh yeah sorry," she said while scratching her neck "oh I'm Ruby, by the way, Ruby Rose"

(y/N):"(y/N), (y/N) link

(A/N) did you know that link last name is also link?

Ruby: "nice to meet you (y/N)"

(y/N) :"nice to meet you too"

Ruby: "so to what school did you go before"

(y/N) : "oh I didn't go to any school, I was training at home with my parents"

Ruby: "ah?" Ruby was surprised "So how did you get the invitation to try at beacon academy?"

(y/N) just shrugged

(y/N) : "my father know the headmaster Ozpin, what about you? Aren't you a little Yong to try for beacon?"

Ruby: "Umm, well you see ozpin personally invited me to attend beacon"

(y/N) : "well that's cool, what did you do to impress him?"

Ruby: "I'm not really su..."

Ruby stop in surprise when a glowing yellow orb with wings came out from behind (y/N) shouting

??? : "HEY LISTEN"

(y/N) did not look concern or surprised

(y/N) :"what is it Liz?"

Ruby: "w-w-what is that thing?"

(y/N):" oh it's a fairy, I promise you she is harmless"

Liz: "we are almost at beacon, I advise preparing for lending"

(Y/N):" thanks Liz, we'll Ruby, see you around," he said as he walked away


	2. the Test Part 1

Y/N perspective

The next time I saw Ruby was on the cliff for the test, I raised my hand to say hey when I found myself flying through the air

As I hit the ground I rolled to soften the impact then started running, ozpin said that the first student we saw will be our partner to the rest of school so I hoped to find someone soon,

Y/N: "Liz I need you to stay up and look for the relics we are meant to find if you see something let me know"

Liz: "on my way"

As I ran through the forest I heard the growls of Grimm, probably beowolf I thought, not really a problem

After about ten minutes Liz told me of a clearing about five minutes away from me and I run towards it

When I got there I found a half circle of pedestals with chess pieces on them, I decided to take the golden king piece,

After I took it I heard a voice behind me, I turned around with my hand on my sword hilt and found two girls one in black and one in yellow,

Y/N: "Oh hello there"

The blonde one started talking but was interrupted by a screaming boy who got to the clearing, after him come a girl with red hair that looked familiar

I was about to say hello when something falls from the sky right on me, when I looked up I saw it was Ruby

Y/N: "Ruby can you please get up from me"

She looked down in surprise

Ruby: "oh I'm so sorry Y/N"

Blonde girl: "Ruby!!!!"

Ruby:" Yang!!!!"

Yang:" wait do you know this guy?"

Ruby": yes this is the guy with the fairy I told you about"

Just then Liz come from the trees

Liz: "HEY LISTEN, a girl is about to fall on you"

Y/N:" too late Liz she already falls on.."

That's when another girl fall on me,

Y/N: "Oh come on"

Liz started headbutting me

Liz: "I told you, I told you, I told you"

I grabbed Liz and put her in my pocket then I noticed that the girl did not get up from me

Y/N: "excuse me but I'm not a throne"

When it seems that she wasn't listening to me I looked at the rest but they only shrugged, I sighed, then I pulled a little nut from my pocket I throw it up

Y/N:" catch"

When the nut hit the ground there were a loud crack and a flashing light and I felt the weight on my back go away I stood up and found everyone pearlized in place

Y/N: "relax it will only last ten seconds"

True to my words ten seconds later they all started to move again

Everyone:" what was that?!?!"

Y/N:" just a deku nut"

Just then a person falls from a tree, it was an orange haired girl

Orange haired girl: "Ren!! I found the relics"

A guy that I guessed was Ren Appeared

Ren: "I'm coming, Nora"

I turned around to see a white-haired girl looking at me angrily

Y/N:" listen haaa..."

Ruby helped me

Ruby:" Weiss"

Y/N: "yes thank you Ruby, Weiss what is your probl-"

I was cut off when a loud bird

was heard

Y/N: "Oh come on, can't I finish my sentences?"


	3. the Test Part 2

Ruby perspective

I looked up and saw Nevermore above us, then I saw it throw one of his feathers at Jaune and I knew that I will not be able to get to him on time, I could see him looking up too late to see the feather-flying towards him

I closed my eyes not wanting to see him get implied, a couple of seconds passed but I did not hear jaune cry, I looked up and saw Y/N standing before him his sword at his hand, and the feather was on both side of him

Y/N somehow managed not only to get to jaune in time but also drow his sword and split the feather in half, at first glance I thought the blade of his sword wasn't really special, although I did see the strange triangle symbol on it

On a second look, I could swear that the blade shone slightly

Y/N: "guys get the relics and get out of here I will distract the Nevermore, I can give you ten minutes," he said as he put his sword back in her scabbard

Just then a deathstalker appeared

Y/N:" OK make it five, wait for my signal then run for it, " he said as he reached into his tunic and looked like he was looking for something when he pulled out a bow and arrow

He put the arrow on the bow and aimed at the Nevermore, then his body started to glow a faint green glow as he activated his aura, the aura spread to the arrow, who was now glowing red

he pulled the bowstring and shot the arrow, as the arrow fly throw the air it left behind him a trail of flames, it then hit the Nevermore in his belly making him arrapt in flames

Y/N then started walking around the Deathstalker, when he was near him he drow his sword again

Y/N: "are you ready? Once I attack it run for beacon the test is the get the relics not fighting Grimm, I can distract the deathstalker for about five minutes"

Y/N was now running towards the Grimm, then he jumped on him and yelled

Y/N:" NOW RUN"

But no one can move we all watched in shock as Y/N stood atop the deathstalker head slashing his eyes, then one of the deathstalker Pincers hit him in the stomach shooting him back until he hit a tree near us

When he looked up and saw us still there he started yelling

Y/N:" I TOLD YOU TO RUN YOU BIG BAFONS!!! WAS IT NOT CLEAR? RRRUUUNNN"


	4. the Test Part 3

Y/N perspective

Y/N: "I told you to go"

i was laying on a tree after the deathstalker flong me to there and it wasn't looking good

I can beat the Deathstalker and the Nevermore easily but I don't know how much I can trust these guys with my identity, well I guess there is only one thing I can do'

I reach into my pocket and pull out Liz

Y/N: "Liz I need you to get them out of here so I can use Farore's Wind and get out of here"

Liz: "HEY LISTEN, what about the Deathstalker and the Nevermore, when you are gone they will go after them"

Y/N:" I know Liz but they will never be able to become hunter's if they will not fight, and to be honest I tried to make them run before"

Liz: "HEY LISTEN, you have a good point there"

Liz Flow to them and shouted

Liz: "HEY LISTEN, come with me"

At that moment the deathstalker tried to stab ruby when a wall of ice blocked it

Weiss: "I think it's a good idea to go now"

RBYJNPR: "agreed"

Ruby: "hey but what about Y/N?"

Y/N: "don't worry about me ruby I can give you about one more minute, you Should go now"

Ruby: "OK Y/N I will see you at the ceremony"

And with that, they all go

Now was the real problem activating Farore's Wind will take a minute and while it active I can't move and my magic will not be able to protect me, oh did I say magic? I meant aura, none the less I activated it

And because lady luck hates me the deathstalker decided to break free at that moment

As my body started to disappear I falt his stinger stab into my left leg then anything became white.

Ruby's perspective

As we ran through the forest we could hear the Grimm

Ruby: "guys do you think Y/N will be alright? like we left him there with a deathstalker and a Nevermore"

Weiss:" don't worry Ruby I'm sure that he will be alright, and if not, there is no reason for all of us to die"

After this comment we all stared at her in shock

Yang: "wow easy there ice queen"

Weiss: "stop calling me that"

Blake: "after your comment, I think its satisfied"

Just then we reached the end of the road and found ourselves in some kind of ruins, then the deathstalker came out of the forest as well

Ruby:" where is Y/N?"

I then noticed the blood on the deathstalker stinger

Ruby:" is that blood on his stinger? Y/N NOOO'

Yang:" Rubs it's not the time of it we need to find a way to escape or kill it, we can mourn on him later "

(A/N I do not possess the skill or power to describe the fight so just watch the episode sorry)

No one perspective

Ozpin: "And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

Yang:" I'm so proud of you!"

Ozpin:" now for more serious matter, as you might have noticed one of the students who were at the test is missing, he was seen last by the members of team RWBY and JNPR while distracting Grimm so they can reach here safely , I'm sorry to say that but from the evidence we gathered it seems that Y/N link as sacrifice himself for the survival of his peers "

All the energy in the room was gone in an instant

Ruby:" what no it can't be, he said he will be alright, he can't be dead "

Teams RWBY and JNPR started crying for their fallen friend when they heard a voice from the door

??? :" hey, don't bury me just yet"

All the students turned around and saw Y/N standing there

RWBYJNPR: "Y/N!!!"

they shouted as they run toward him

Y/N:" wow wow, calm down, I'm fine! Well except for my left leg, I will probably need medicinal Treatment for that "

Ozpin: "Mr link, I'm glad to see that you are safe and mostly unharmed, can you please come here and present me your relic"

As Y/N limped toward ozpin he reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden king piece

Ozpin:" ummm very interesting Mr link. You do not have a partner and you are the only one that took the golden king piece, normally this will be a problem but because of circumstance and your act of courage and self-sacrifice, Y/N link, from this day forward you will be known as team emerald and act as a supporting asset to any team who will need it"

After that, he shook Y/N hand

Ozpin: "welcome to beacon young man"

His smile was warm and welcoming but if you could see his eyes which he let only Y/N see you could see a different thing, his eyes were old and knowing and he wasn't pleased with all,

And if you looked at Y/N eyes at the right moment you could see the same thing

Y/N:" thank you, professor, I aspire to be just like you when I grow up

(A/N sorry it took me so long to get it out I have work and studies on my mind and I wasn't really in the mood to write when I had the time,

On another note, my email saying that I have a follower but the app says I don't so I don't know who is right, anyway if you are there thank you for your support and by taking the time to read my broken ass English story

Until the next time)


	5. talking with the big man

No one perspective

Y/N was currently sitting in Ozpin office while the big man himself was sitting in front of him behind his desk sipping hot chocolate

Ozpin:" Mr. Link, it's have been quite a long time seance we last met"

Y/N:" can't be, feels like just yesterday"

Ozpin:" it has been 10 years, and yet you look hardly changed"

Y/N fake blush

Y/N:" do you think so?, why I just started using this unageing cream on me, works like magic"

Ozpin is visibly angry

Ozpin: "what are you doing here Mr. Link?"

Y/N:" that's quite a strange question to ask a student professor Ozpin, I came here to learn how to fight Grimm and get a huntsman license of course"

Ozpin:" you already have a huntsman license"

Y/N:" what I have is an honorary license professor Ozpin, I never actually have gone through any of the schools as you know"

Ozpin:" your honorary license gives you the same privileges as any actual huntsman or huntress who finished school and you know that, Which brings us back to my question, what are you doing here Mr link?"

Y/N face grow serious

Y/N:" my father has disappeared "

Ozpin:" your father Link is known to disappear from time to time to missions"

Y/N:" not without his master sword and Hylian shield"

At that statement Ozipn's face become pale

Ozpin: "are you telling me that the sword and shield you used in the initiation test were not the replicas you made?"

Y/N: "indeed they aren't, aside from my father my mom is also missing"

Ozpin was lost in Thoughts

Ozpin:" this is very concerning indeed but you still didn't answer my question, why are you in beacon? "

Y/N:" I got information that told me that if I go to beacon as a student I may find a clue about their location "

Ozpin:" and how if I may ask you got this information? "

Y/N lowered his head

Y/N:" I may or may not have asked jinn "

At that moment Ozpin lost it

Ozpin:" YOU DID WHAT? Do you want to tell me that you wasted one of our two remaining questions in this century on how to find your parents? How did you even got in the vault without the spring Maiden?"

Y/N:" OK first of all I did not use one of the questions, second even if I did it would not be a waste, third I have my ways "

Hearing that Ozpin calmed down

Ozpin:" if you did not use a question how did you get the information? "

Y/N:" jinn just told me, do you think that if I asked her I will ask on how to maybe get a clue? "

Ozpin:" valid point Mr. Link, so I guess you are a student here, may I assume that you have your house with you here? "

Y/N:" indeed I have"

He said while pulling a nut from his pocket and throw it into the air then catching it again

Ozpin smiling

Ozpin: "You never did tell me how you get your house into this nut"

Y/N:" and I will probably never will"

Ozpin:" do you have any more business with me before you go?

Y/N: "actually yes"

Y/N pulls out a customized scroll(A/N it looks like the Sheikah Slate) and put in on Ozpin's desk, a second later two holographic screens appeared with the faces of teams RWBY and JNPR respectively

Y/N: "Jaune Arc he looks like his grandfather, too bad he lacks his skill, I can't see how he managed to enroll in beacon"

Ozpin:" actually he did not enroll in beacon he has not gone to any combat school and has no former training, I have helped him acquire fake documents to get into the initiation, of course, he doesn't know I did it"

Y/N: "I see, ok then I will train him in the way of the sword and shield like my father trained his grandfather"

Ozpin:" I will greatly appreciate it"

Y/N: "Nora Valkyrie I have never heard of her"

Ozpin:" Ms. Valkyrie and Mr. Ren are Both orphans I have found them traveling across vale hunting Grimm for poor villages"

Y/N:" I have met his father li Ren he was a noble warrior, his village was attacked a long time ago, I thought there were no survivors"

Ozpin:" they are strong and skilled"

Y/N:" and last but not least Pyrrha Nikos the invincible girl"

Ozpin: "I think there is nothing to say who hasn't been said before"

Y/N :" indeed, the other team is a different matter Ruby Rose the daughter of summer, Weiss Schnee A spoiled princess and the heir to the Schnee Dust Company, Blake Belladonna a Faunus in hiding, as I'm sure you already know, I know her father and of course Yang Xiao Long the daughter of Raven "

Ozpin:" are you going to tell them your true identity? "

Y/N:" maybe to JNPR but not to RWBY"

Ozpin looked intrigued

Ozpin:" and why is that?"

Y/N :"the last time a Rose was near me she died, Weiss will probably tell her father about me and I want nothing to do with Jacques Schnee, for Blake I have my reasons, things I know but you don't, and finely Yang like mother like daughter, I will tall nothing to this traitor daughter "

Ozpin:" what do you mean in Traitor? "

Y/N: "Qrow did not tell you? Ten years ago in the mission Summer died"

Ozpin:" he told me nothing of that, he said that his bad luck killed Sumner Rose"

Y/N:" his Semblance was a part of it, yes but not all of it"

Ozpin: "are you telling me that Raven betrayed you and killed Summer?"

Y/N voice broke

Y/N: "no, Raven betrayed us and I killed Summer"

(A/N hey there how is it going? I hope you enjoy the story and I appreciate you reading it.

In this chapter I laid the foundation for the past of Y/N Anyway here's a sneak peek at the next chapter)

Raven: "you can die by yourself I'm getting out of here"

Summer: "Y/N behind you"

Qrow: "don't you dare do this to us Y/N"

Y/N: "Summer don't do this"

Y/N: "Raven I will find you and make you regret what you have done"


	6. ten Years ago

It was just a normal mission of investigation, There were rumors of a village being attacked and team STRQ was sent, I was accompanying Qrow Summer and Raven because Taiyang stayed home to watch over the girls

Y/N: "remind me again why I need to be here? (slash) Forget that, new question(boom), Raven why are you here, I thought you don't want anything to do with Ozpin anymore, or you know Qrow or Taiyang or me or Yang(slash) come to think about it you don't really like any one of us"

Raven did not answer

Qrow taking a swing at his flask: "probably money(shot), if I know my dear sister"

Raven:" shut up Qrow, you too Y/N it's not your business" (slash)

Summer:" guys can you not fight like in the middle of the fight"

Y/N: "Oh come on Summer we just having some fu-move" (twang)

Summer does a backflip as an arrow is shot past her head, embedding itself into a beowolf head killing it instantly

Y/N: "Qrow did you see that!!!, damn I should have brought my camera drone

Summer: "focus Y/N, I don't want to die from a stray arrow" (slash)

Y/N: "relax Summer, when have I ever missed"

Raven:" remember our Graduation night, I remember clearly Qrow stuck in a block of ice" (boom)

Qrow: "I don't remember it, strange" (shot)

Summer: "this is because you were drunk"

Y/N: "hey first of all (slash) I never said I did not aim at Qrow, second I was a little bit drunk so shut up"

Raven: "whatever"

Y/N: "everyone back" (twang-boom)

I used a boom arrow and finished off the Grimm

Qrow: "where were we? oh yeah on our way to the village"

Y/N: "seriously Summer, it's just a pack of Beowolf, why are you so serious"

Summer: "because I'm the leader, if something happens it's my responsibility"

Y/N: "well Summer I'm older, and I can take responsibility for my own actions, thank you very much"

Summer: "sigh, come on its almost sunset we should probably find a place to make camp"

Raven: "on that note, why don't we have an airship?"

Qrow: "(swing) maybe because someone took all of the budget"

Y/N: "I think there is a good place to make camp"

It was just a small Clearing, About five square meters, nothing really special,

Summer: "excellent, Qrow Raven go get some firewood me and Y/N will get the camp ready"

Time skip brought to you by chibi Qrow Gathering firewood

We were just sitting by the crackling fire and speaking

Raven: "Qrow when will you stop drinking so much"

Qrow: "when you receive the best mom award"

Y/N: "ohohohohoh, Do you need an ice arrow Raven? Because you just been burned"

Raven: "grow up Y/N"

Summer: "but seriously I want to know, why do you drink so much Qrow?"

At that sentence, Qrow stopped mid swing of his flask

Qrow:" it's-"

Y/N :(quite) "-because of your semblance isn't it?"

They all looked at me in shock

Y/N: "what??"

Raven: "no funny retort?"

Summer: "a pun?"

Qrow: "something?"

Y/N:" guys, you are hurting my feelings, I can be serious"

They did not look like they believe me

Y/N: "oh bite me"

Summer: "anyway what does it have to do with his semblance"

I looked at Qrow, and he nodded

Y/N :"your semblance doesn't require aura to work, but without aura you will be able to use your semblance maybe once before you collapse, the aura protract you from the danger of your own soul, it heals you, but Qrow is different, while you can choose when to activate your semblance, his is passively active, because of that he thinks that if he keeps his aura low his semblance will work less, which is stupid, because less aura means less chance to live"

Raven: "what does it have to do with him drinking?"

Y/N: "well he is literally killing his liver, he is using his aura to fix it"

Summer: "Qrow is that true?"

Qrow: "maybe, maybe not, what does it matter?" (smack)

This time it was my turn to look surprised

Y/N: "S-Summer"

Summer: "WHAT DOES IT MATTERS? OF COURSE IT'S MATTERS"

Y/N: "Summer calm down"

Summer:" After everything we have gone through? What I suppose to tell Ruby if you die"

Qrow: "that her uncle died"

Summer: "but you are not her uncle"

Qrow: "Summer we both know I can't let her near me, I will not let my semblance hurt her"

Summer :"promise me"

Qrow: "what?"

Sumner: "promise me you will never drink for that reason again"

Qrow: "I-I promise"

Summer: "good, so who gets first watch?"

In a second summer return to her happy and gentle self

Y/N: "wow, crazy mood swings, but I will take first watch, you should rest"

Time skip brought to you by chibi Y/N sitting by the fire

I was sitting on a low branch in the edge of the clearing, it was a quiet night and the fire was crackling when I heard Summer waking up

Summer: "T/N? What time is it?"

Y/N: "about 1 am"

Summer: "what? Why didn't you woke up someone to replace you?"

Y/N: "because I'm not tired"

Summer: "I don't want you snoozing on the job"

Y/N: "don't worry mom, I will alright"

Summer: "if you say so, here catch"

She threw something at me, it was a disk-shaped, when I caught it immediately know what it was, a cookie

Y/N: "seriously Summer? We talked about it, you eat too many cookies, you even have Ruby hooked up on them"

Summer: "it's not my fault they are so delicious"

Y/N: "how are you not fat?"

Summer: "it's not a nice thing to say to a lady"

Y/N: "I'm not talking to a lady, I'm talking to you

Summer: "that's it, you are sooooo dead"

Time skip brought to you by chibi Summer running after chibi Y/N

It was about noon when we finally arrived at the village! There were a couple of burn marks on the buildings

Summer: "guys high alert, I can't know if any Grimm is still in the area"

As we walked into the village I felt an unease something wasn't right

Y/N:" guys I don't like it, I feel something wrong about this place"

Qrow: "what are you talking about? I don't feel a thing"

Y/N: "my senses are better than yours"

Summer: "let's go to the village hall, maybe we will find records of what could cause the Grimm to attack"

As we got near the doors to the building I got a really bad feeling

Y/N:" guys stay here I'm going to check inside"

As I opened the doors I saw a weird device in the building, it was tall as me and shaped like an egg

Y/N: "what the he-"

It was all I managed to say before the device turned on and I could see a count down

00:30

00:29

00:28

Y/N: "oh Suger Honey Ice tea"

I turned around and started running

Y/N: "A BOMB"

luckily they were already in alert as we all were running to the entrance to the village but I could see the numbers in my head and I knew that we will not be able to make it

00:03

00:02

00:01

00:00

There was no explosion instead a high pitch sound was heard and I fall to my knees in pain, holding my ears

SQ; "Y/N!!!"

As fast as it started the sound stopped

Summer: "Y/N are you OK?

Y/N:" what, of course, I'm not ok, didn't you heard it? Oh right, never mind, it was a high pitched sound, really hurt but quite harmless "

Qrow:" are you sure you are OK?

Y/N: yeah yeah, let's get out of here"

We started walking to the entrance when the ground started shaking

Y/N: "Qrow I really do hate your semblance"

Qrow: "you are not the only one buddy

Summer:" guys why is the mountain moving?"

I looked in the direction Summer was pointed and I saw the mountain at the back of the village shaking

Y/n:" I have a really bad feeling about it "

Then the mountain started crumbling

Raven: "well this is my cue to leave, have fun dying or whatever"

Y/N: "what was that Raven?"

As I turned around I saw her portal disappear

Y/N: "and she is gone, perfect"

Qrow: "h-hey buddy you may want to see that"

As I turned back around I asked Qrow

Y/N: "what no... Heaven above and hell below"

There was a hole in the mountain and in it a giant red eye

Y/N: "nope, nope nope nope nope nope"

And then the Grimm emerge

Qrow: "is that a dragon?"

Summer: "Technically it's a Wyvern, but yeah it's a dragon"

I reached into my hat and pulled out Liz

Y/N: "Liz this is very important I need you to analyze this Wyvern, anything will help"

Liz: "HEY LISTEN, it's a Wyvern also known as a Grimm dragon -"

Y/N: "already know that"

Liz:"-this current Wyvern seems to be an Ancient Grimm-

Y/N:" fantastic, any weakness? Weak spots? "

Liz:" - the usual weakness of the Wyvern it's his wings - "

Y/N:" any chance of us just running away? "

Liz: "it probably already has your scent, so he will follow you wherever you go-"

Y/N: "(desperate) light arrow? "

Liz:" it's too big and strong, use of a light arrow will require more magical energy then you currently possess and will most likely use your life force and kill you "

Qrow:" Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around"

Y/N:" not helping Qrow "

Qrow:" sorry, sorry "

Summer:" you heard the fairy guys, Qrow I want you to fly and try to clip its wings, Y/N me and you are ground support, come on I know we can do it "

We couldn't do it, I would like to say we fought in bravery and it took that thing a long time to put us down, in ten minutes I had Qrow and Summer behind me laying on a building wall with their aura in the red

Qrow:" did that thing just shot an exploding fireball out of his mouth?"

Summer :"yep"

Y/N: "summer do you have any ice dust crystal left?"

As Summer throw me the crystal I flipped my grip on the sword that the tip faced down

Summer: "what ate you planning to do with that?"

Y/N: "I'm going to use it to buy us some time to think"

Although just a replica I made and not the real master sword is had its surprises

As I unscrewed the pommel I reviled the tube in the grip, and inserted the crystal inside, as I screwed the pommel back the blade started glowing icy blue

Y/N: "stay back"

As I drove the point of the sword into the ground ice started to form creating a huge wall of ice

(A/N just imagine todoroki ice wall)

Qrow: "wow, why didn't you used that before?"

Y/N: "because now my sword is a useless piece of junk

Qrow: "that explains it, well I guess this is the end"

(Boom) the wall shook

Summer: "yeah even though we decided to be Huntsman I never thought we will end like that"

Y/N: "Raven it's all because of Raven of she was here we could run using her portals"

Summer: "Y/N you can't blame her for this"

Y/N: "I can and I will to the day I die... which is today"

Qrow: "I'm sorry guys, it's all because of my stupid semblance"

Y/N: "hey Qrow promise me you tell Ruby and Yang about me, how cool I was till the very end"

Qrow: "what are you talking about? I'm going to die here with yo- NO don't do it, don't you dare do this to us

Y/N"

Summer: "Y/N stop, think about it"

They finally saw what I was doing, I was holding my bow and in it a shining arrow, a light arrow

Y/N: "I already thought about it! It's the only way"

Qrow: "it will kill you"

Y/N: "the Wyvern will also kill me, and if death means you get to live I'm willing to take it"

(boom) the wall broke and before I stood the Wyvern, I closed my eyes, the light arrow was deadly no matter where he stroke, And I didn't need my eyes to hit such a big target, I felt a tear falling down and I released the arrow

except the arrow did not move, I opened my eyes and saw leaves and branches covering be, rose branches, and I knew I was pearlized

Y/N:" Summer release me this moment"

Summer :"no"

She told me and I realized she stood beside me

Summer:" do you hear me you giant monstrosity, if you want to kill them you need to come through me"

Then everything became white

When I woke up I found myself in a bed, as I looked around I saw Qrow sitting next to a table with his back to me

Y/N: "Q-qrow what happened?"

Qrow: "S-summer used her silver eyes, she didn't make it"

Y/N: "Qrow I'm so sorry"

Qrow:" it's not your fault Y/N, it's me"

Y/N:" it's not you, it's Raven, I will find her and make her regret what she has done"

Qrow: "I contacted Ozpin, a bullhead is supposed to pick us up in two hours"

Scene fade back to Ozoin's office

Ozpin: "I see so that what happened ten years ago"

Y/N:" yes"

Ozpin: "form what you said Raven didn't betray us"

Y/N: "she left us behind Ozpin, call it what you want I call it a betrayal"

Ozpin: "you gave me a lot to think about, do you have anything else to discuss"

Y/N: "no, I will take my leave now"

Ozpin: "are you going to plant your house?"

Y/N: "yes"

Ozpin: "good luck then"

And with that Y/N left Ozoin's office

A/N wow this was way longer then I thought

This was my first original chapter (not including the last one but it was just the make this one) and I hope you like it

Now before you hang me, let me explain some stuff yes in this story Qrow is Ruby's father, Why? Because this is what I think is the truth

The rose bush that pearlized Y/N?

Yes that is the semblance I gave Summer

The reason why Qrow drinks?

Well, I saw two main reasons:

one to "kill" his semblance

Two because what happened to Summer

So I just made it both boom

If you have any questions about the story I will be happy to answer them (if it will not spoil the story) you can write a comment or send me a PM

For those who are wondering, no I'm not going to make it regular publishs because I already tried that in my first story and it was not good, but I don't think it will be more than a month apart

I think that all then

Until next time


	7. a Little Place Called home

Ruby: "Good morning, team RWBY!"

Weiss: (from the floor) "What in the world is wrong with you?"

Ruby: (ignoring the question) "Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

Weiss: (getting up and brushing herself off) "Excuse me?"

Yang Xiao Long: (holding a collection of objects - pillows, pamphlets, a candle-holder - in her arms, also dressed alongside Blake Belladonna) "Decorating!"

Weiss: "What?!"

Blake: (lifting her suitcase) "We still have to unpack." (the suitcase opens, spilling its contents) "Aaaand clean."

Ruby: "and checking the awesome tree house outside"

Weiss Blake and Yang looked at her puzzled

WBY: "what tree house?"

Now it was Ruby's turn to look puzzled

Ruby: the one outside the window dah"

As they all looked out the window they saw something that wasn't there last night, like the tree was there but they did not remember the house

Weiss: "so we can decorate our room or go to the tree... and they are gone"

Pyrrha: "Jaune are you sure it's fine we are here?"

Team JNPR was currently going up the steps to the tree house

Jaune: "I think so, I saw team RWBY going here a second ago" (bump)

While Jaune was looking behind his shoulder at Pyrrha he bumped into someone

??? : "Watch it vomit boy"

Jaune: "oh H-hey yang, can you please stop with that nickname"

Yang: "not until I find something better to call you"

Jaune: "H-how about my name?"

Yang :"nope"

Jaune: "ahahahahah"

Pyrrha patted his back supportedly

Pyrrha: "hey Ruby, so what are you doing here?"

There were now all standing on the landing

Ruby: "I don't know, should I knack on the door or not?"

??? : "that's a good question"

RWBYJNPE: "AHAHAHA"

teams RWBY and JNPR was surprised to find Y/N standing behind them

Y/N: "the person living inside is pretty weird I will tell you that"

As he spoke Y/N walked past them and stood next to Ruby in front of the door

Ruby: "so you say that I shouldn't knock?"

Y/N: "oh no no no, I will never say something like that, maybe he is weird but I believe deep inside he is a nice person"

Ruby: "so what should I do?"

Y/N: "I can't tell you that, but I what I can tell you is that if you do not knock you will probably never find out"

Ruby looked from Y/N to her friends to the door, then she closed her eyes and gathered courage, then finally she knocked

(knock knock knock)

After Ruby's knocks there was silence then a grin appeared on Y/N face, he reached for the handle and opened the door

Y/N: "so... are you coming in or what?"

The layout of the house :

1\. Y/N bedroom

2\. Guest bedroom

38\. Bathroom

4\. Link's and Zelda's bedroom

5\. Living room

6\. Kitchen

7\. dining room

Also, they have a ladder that goes to the second floor where you have a library and a research lab(and the tree trunk is somewhere between 6 and 8, this is the best thing I found "

Y/N:" please feel comfortable, you can sit in the living room, you can take chairs from the dining table, I will bring water "

After everyone was sited around the small coffee table Y/N spook again

Y/N:" first of all I apologize for the lack of comfortable places to sit, (scratches the back of the neck) we never really had so many people come to visit "

Weiss:" wait, we? "

Y/N: "I can see everyone has questions so Let's do a round of questions, everyone gets one question"

Ruby raised her hand and opened her mouth

Y/N: "yes Ruby only one, try not to waste it, ask anything you want! But I can't promise that I will be able to answer them, So who wants to start?"

Pyrrha: "I want to ask Weiss question, what do you mean by we?"

Y/N:" that's simple, me and my parents"

Pyrrha looked like she was about to say something but Y/N stopped her

Y/N:" next question"

Jaune: "Umm I think I will continue Pyrrha question, were are your parents"

Y/N: "that's a good question Jaune, I don't know"

Everyone looked at Y/N with the look that says: "are you serious?"

(A/N now Ren is technically his last name, but because his name is used in the Japanese tradition of using the last name, and because this is how everyone calls him that he will be Ren and not Lie")

Ren: "well that's not really fair, can you elaborate please"

Y/N: "well Ren are you asking me to elaborate?"

The angry and disappointed looks that Y/N received made a grin appear on his face

Y/N:" I'm joking, I'm joking, but that was the real answer, I don't know, the just disappeared, poof"

Ruby: "why aren't you looking for them?"

Y/N: "I'm looking for them, I come to become to become stronger" Y/N Lied

Ruby: "oh"

Y/N: "but forget about that for now, Ren your question?"

Ren: "I would like to ask about this painting"

Ren was pointed to a painting that was hanging above the couch

In the painting was a great castle with guards

Y/N: "my mom painted it, I didn't know where it is or if it really exists"

This was a lie of course, in the painting was Hyrule castle

Nora: "oh-oh my turn, what is that weird burn mark on the wall there"

Nora was pointing to the wall next to Y/N bedroom door, about twenty Centimeters from the door was a burn mark in the shape on a hand

Y/N: "oh that's my fault"

he said awkwardly

Y/N: "when I was about five I stumble upon one of my fathers umm equipment"

Nora:" ohhhhhh what was it? Can I try it too?"

Y/N: "can't tall you and hell no, I almost burned down the house"

Yang: "I would like to have seen that"

Y/N: "of course you do, Weiss your turn"

Weiss: "I see everyone is ignoring the elephant in the room, well I won't, how and why is your house here"

Y/N: "look at that ice princess is trying to cheat, I said one question each"

Weiss :(angry)"stop calling me that...(puzzled)Wait ice princess?"

Yang: "yeah we are calling her ice queen"

Y/N is Laughing

Y/N:" I have met the real ice queen, you are just Light snow to her winter"

(A/N see what I did there? I will show myself out)

Y/N: "As for your questions, not gonna tell you, and because this house contains dangerous and important things"

Yang: "why do you have earings?"

Y/N unconsciously touched his ear, he had two blue lobe earings, one on each ear

Ruby: "Yang!!!"

Yang: "Hey! He said we can ask anything we want"

Y/N: "it's OK Ruby, they are a present my mom gave me for my fifteen birthday"

Ruby: "oh my turn, can I see your armory?"

Y/N: "sorry Ruby but I can't, the armory is inside the lab and I can't let you in there"

Ruby :(disappointed) oh I see, can I see your sword at least?"

Y/N:" yeah sure wait a minute "

Y/N stood up and walked into his room a second later he returned with a sheathed sword, as link unheated the sword all of them was impressed

the sword was a double-edged longsword with nofullerand a purple hilt, The sword'scrossguardwas noticeably large and elaborate in relation to itspommel, a yellow gam like stone was sitting on the edge of the crossguard, and a strange triangle symbol that Ruby already saw was engraved on the blade

Y/N: "it's actually not my sword, it's my father, but because he is not here I'm using it"

Ruby: "she is beautiful"

Weiss: "how can you tell it's a she?"

Y/N:"(smiling), indeed Ruby she is, and to answer your question ice princess, my father says that all swords are female because they are beautiful and deadly"

Yang: "Smooth"

Weiss rolled her eyes

Ruby: "what is her name?"

Y/N: "she has many names, the sword of time, Sword of Resurrection, Blade of Evil's Bane, but mostly she is referred to as the master sword"

Ruby: "why does she have so many names?"

Y/N: "The master sword was created ages ago, and along the years she got more names, now stop with the questions you are ruined the point of one question each"

Weiss: "I believe it's Blake turn"

Blake: "I don't have a question"

Y/N with a raised eyebrow: "oh really? OK then, come with me I will show you our library"

Blake suddenly interested: "you have a library?" and if you looked carefully you could see her bow twitching a little

Y/N: "yeah come on"

Y/N lead all of them to a ladder that was next to his parents bedroom as they all got up ladder they found themselves in a half circle room with bookshelves on the walls and two small tables for reading, in the middle of the room stood a wooden pedestal with a glass case on top of it, but the thing that took the most attention was a huge metal door at the far side of the room, on the door was Pasted a lot of warning signs

Weiss: "I guess that this is the lab"

Y/N: "yes it is, now you can go look at the books I will be more than happy to let you borrow them"

From all of them, only Blake Ren and Pyrrha looked interested in the books the Rast gathered around the glass case

Yang: "hey greeny what is that book"

Y/N: "you really love nicknames ha Goldilocks"

None the less Y/N approach them, in the case on a crimson cloth lay a single book his cover was leaf green and it had a strange symbol that looked like a magic circle on it, in the canter of the circle once again appeared the triangle symbol

Y/N: "this book is called the Hyrule historian, it contains the history of my family"

Weiss: "can I read it?"

Y/N: "sorry ice princess but like your family my family has its secrets, no one who is not part of the family is not allowed to read this book"

Yang :(playfully) "so all I have to do to read this book is to marry you?"

Y/N: "nice offer Goldilocks, what do you have to offer as my wife"

With a grin on her face Yang crossed her arms under her chest, making her "assets" even more noticeable, Y/N looked at Yang for a long moment

Yang :(playfully) "my eyes are up here"

Y/N :(without missing a beat) "I'm looking at your Gauntlets, don't flatter yourself"

Yang looked shocked and offended at the same time

Yang (unconsciously touching her bracelets): "how do you know they are my Gauntlets?"

Y/N: "because I saw you activate them in the initiating test"

Yang :"oh"

??? : "ahhhhhh no why"

I turned around to see Blake holding a book

Y/N: "what happened?"

Blake: "how did you get it? I looked everywhere for a copy"

I came closer and saw that she was holding a copy of ninjas of love, not the regular copy too, but the social Release with the author commentary and official artwork"

Y/N: "Oh yeah I know the author, he also dedicated this book for me"

Blake: "c-can I borrow it?"

Y/N: "sure(whispering) just promise me you will never let Ruby near it"

Blake's face turned bright red

Blake: "y-yeah"

(ding-ding-ding)

Yang: "hey greeny your hat is ringing"

Y/N raised his hat a little and Liz came out

Liz: " HEY LISTEN, your first lesson starting in ten minutes"

They all froze for a second then Weiss shout

Weiss: " RUN"


	8. Professor Port? More Like Zzzzzz

It was their first lesson and professor Port was talking

Port: "Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

As professor Port continued talking Ruby got bored so she turned to Y/N

Ruby: "past, past Y/N"

Hearing her Y/N stopped his doodling and turned to her

Y/N: "yes Ruby?"

Ruby: "why aren't you wearing the academy uniforms?"

Ruby was of course referring to the fact that all of the students were wearing the school uniforms although, with some accessories like Pyrrha tiara, Y/N was still wearing his green hat and tunic

Ruby :(thinking)' come to think about it I never seen him wear something else, come to think about it again I haven't really seen him that much'

Y/N: "oh that? I have a note from Ozpin that let me wear anything I want"

Y/N pulled out a note that had a scramble of connected laters and on the bottom the signature of Ozpin

Ruby: "what does it even say?"

Y/N: "no idea, But it seems that the professors can't read it either so I can get with anything basically"

Ruby:"oh neat! Just don't let Yang get a hold of it or we are in big trouble"

Y/N :"I will keep that in mind"

With that Ruby returned her attention to professor Port who was still telling his story, and Y/N returned to his doodling

A little time skip brought to you by chibi professor Port talking and talking and talking

Port: "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face.

Port: "A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby has fallen asleep again in the first class of the year.

Port: "A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Y/N is now balancing his books on sleeping Ruby's head, Weiss gave him an angry look, Y/N returned her a questioning look

Port: "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss still angry raises her hand

Y/N: "I do"

Weiss cross her arms in disbelief

Weiss: "I highly doubt that"

Port: "Well, then, let's find out!"

he turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it

Port "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

Y/N: "ummm shouldn't I, you know go grab my gear at least?"

Port: "oh yeah of course, on your way you go then"

As Y/N entered the locker room he looked around to see that no one was there when he saw that he was alone he locked the door behind him

He sighed and let Liz out of his hat

Y/N: "you know Liz hiding my powers is more difficult then I thought"

Liz: "HEY LISTEN, you know it's necessary"

Y/N: "yeah yeah I know, but to go here and check that no one is looking anytime I need to pull out my gear is annoying"

Of course, Y /N had a locker as a student of beacon he had one but he didn't have anything in it

Y/N reached into his pocket he looked in it for a second until he found what he was looking for the hilt of a sword, as he pulled the sword out he felt the scabbard appearing on his back

Y/N then slash the air a couple of times before putting the sword into the scabbard, he then reached back into his pocket and took out the Hylian shield, after he hooked it up on his back he was ready to go to class again, he let Liz enter his hat again

Y/N: "it's show time"

As Y/N entered the classroom again Ruby saw something weird, the gear he had was different,

Ruby :(thinking) 'ummm the shield I saw before at the initiation but the sword is not the same sword he showed us this morning, how did he call it? Oh yeah the master sword'

Of course Ruby was right, the sword was definitely different, for starters the scabbard was different, it wasn't the beautiful blue scabbard with the golden ware, instead, it was a red scabbard, also the cross guard was differently shaped in Stright lines

Yang: (raising her fist) "Goooo, Y/N!"

Blake: (waving a small flag saying "Emerald") "Fight well!"

Ruby: "Yeah, show them who's boss"

Weiss just rolled her eyes

Y/N gives Ruby a thumbs up and drow his sword and the room become silenced

Ruby: "soo beautiful"

Y/N was holding a hand and a half sword with a silver blade, But what made the blade beautiful was the three diamond-shaped gold marks that cover the blade

Port: "Allllright!" (next to the cage, pulling out his axe) "Let the match... begin!"

The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Y/N he used the Hylian shield to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying him

Port: "Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?"

Ruby: "Hang in there, Y/N!"

Y/N: "don't worry Ruby I got this"

The Boarbatusk charge again at him this time Y/N tried slashing at him with his sword but only managed to lose his grip and the sword flow from his hand

Port: "Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?"

Ruby: "Y/N! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath"

the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Y/N. It comes closer and closer, but Y/N doesn't appear to be afraid, instead he crouches down and puts his shield in front of him at an angle

When the Boarbatusk hits his shield he starts to roll up the slop Y/N created, Y/N then swings the shield upward flinging the Boarbatusk to the air

As he does that Ruby sees something strange the edges of Y/N shield were not dull like normal shields, no they were sharp like a sword

As the Boarbatusk stopped spinning in the air he started falling again because Y/N jumped up and using the edge of his shield sliced the Grimm in his stomach killing him in an instant

Port: "Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Hunter-in-training!"

Y/N just goes and retrieve his sword while Ruby and the rest of the class (expect Weiss, although she is imprest) continued cheering

Port: "a great example that even without a weapon you can make due with the what you have, but I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss that for some unknown Reason is angry glares at Ruby and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.

Jaune Arc: (watching her leave) "Sheesh, what's with her?"

The remaining members of Team RWBY look at each other with the same question.

Weiss is still storming off, but Ruby turns a corner and manages to catch up with her.

Ruby: "Weiss!"

Weiss: (turning around) "What?"

Ruby: "What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

Weiss: "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ruby: (scoffs) "What did I do?"

Weiss: "That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

Ruby: "Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

Weiss: "Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." (turns her back to Ruby, trying to reach out but dropping her hand with the following words) "Ozpin made a mistake." (walks away as Ruby looks dejected)

What Weiss and Ruby didn't know is that Y/N and Ozpin was behind the corner listening

Y/N: "let me guess, you want me to go talk to Weiss"

Ozpin: "you are As perspective as usual Mr. Link"

Y/N: "I truly hate you do you know that?"

Ozpin :(sips from his mug) "I highly doubt that now go, I will talk to Ms. Rose"

Weiss is still walking around the halls until she comes across a balcony where Professor Port is watching the sunset over Beacon Academy's rooftops.

Weiss: (approaching him) "Professor Port!"

Port: (turning to look at her) "Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

Weiss: "I... I enjoyed your lecture!"

Port: "Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you."

Weiss: (smiling) "You really think so?"

Port: "Most surely!" (notices Weiss' small frown and lack of eye contact) "Hmm... Something's troubling you."

Weiss: "Yes, sir..."

Port: "Dear girl, confess to me your strife!"

Weiss: "Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of Team RWBY!"

Port ??? :"That's preposterous!"

Weiss jump up from the sudden voice, then she turned around and saw Y/N standing in the door

Weiss: "what are you doing here?"

Y/N: (completely ignoring Weiss) "professor may I continue talking with her?"

Prot: "oh yeah, of course, Mr. Link, I believe a fellow student will be able to show her the way, have a nice day Mr. Link miss Schnee"

He then proceeds to go inside

Weiss: (now getting angry) "Excuse me?!"

Y/N: "indeed excuse you, What is your problem ice princess!"

Weiss:" my problem is that Ruby is the leader, Ozpin clearly made a mistake"

Y/N: "my dad worked with Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led him astray!"

Weiss: "So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?"

Y/N: "With all my respect for you and your family, and believe me I don't really have a lot of, you have a really poor attitude."

Weiss: (seething now) "How dare you!"

Y/N: "My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

Weiss: (crossing her arms, looking defiant) "That's not even remotely true!" (under

Y/N gaze, she reluctantly relents:) "Well... not entirely true."

Y/N: "why do you think Ruby isn't fit to be a leader?"

Weiss: "because she acts like a child, here and in the Emerald Forest"

Y/N: "this is because she IS a child! And so are you supposed to be, we are all children, when you graduate from here you will have to make hard decisions, so let her be a child for a little longer"

Weiss: "wait a minute -"

Y/N: "zip it ice princess I'm not done, and from what I saw from the footage from the initiation test in the emerald forest, it was Ruby who devised the plan on how to take down the Nevermore"

Weiss: "Well that's true"

Y/N: "That is my point, So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be."

Weiss: "thank you for this eye-opening speech Y/N, do you have anything else to say to me?"

Y/N: "oh yeah I completely forgot about it I wanted to tell you that when I was still angry at you, never mind, it will lose it affect if I will not yell at you"

A very little smile appears on Weiss face

Weiss: "Well if it's so important I guess I can take it, but just this once"

A smile appeared in Y/N face as well

Y/N: "you want to be the leader, well it is not going to happen ice princess, so LET IT GO!!!" (A/N ba dum tss)

Weiss: "feel better?"

Y/N: "actually yes thank you"

As Weiss turned to leave Y/N grub her shoulder

Y/N: "look, Weiss, about what I said about your family"

Weiss: "it's OK I get it"

Y/N: "no no, you are not a bad person Weiss, just a little bit misguided, work hard and I believe that one day you will become one of the most honorable Huntress there are"

As Weiss stood at the door she said behind her shoulder

Weiss: "thanks Y/N, you are not so bad yourself"

Y/N: "excuse me!!!"

But Weiss was already gone

(A/N) hello there again, I know a chapter so soon, the reason is that I had a really long car ride yesterday evening and I couldn't sleep so I wrote a lot,

I want to thank Brickhammer for reading my story and leaving encouraging comments, you should check out a book he is editing called a universe apart really good

I also want to thank drandit1212 for commenting and showing real interest in the story (and share my hatred towards Raven)

In the next chapter, we will see how

Y/N will handle Cardin Winchester, can't wait to write it

But until next time


	9. taking the Hat off

Y/N: "Ruby I can't look, tell me when it's over"

It was professor goodwitch combat class and Jaune was losing bad, very bad

Cardin: "This is the part where you lose."

Jaune: "Over my dead-!"

Jaune is cut short as Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on, and Glynda Goodwitch's voice causes him to stop.

Glynda: "Cardin, that's enough!" (he relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet) "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." (while Jaune still lays on the floor in defeat and Pyrrha Nikos looks sad, Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team) "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

Cardin: "Speak for yourself..."

Yang was punching the air in anticipation Weiss was shaking her fists with an excited smile, and Ruby was shaking her entire body with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly, Y/N just looked bored

Glynda: "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

Ruby:" oh yeah!!!"

Glynda:" now we have enough time for one more duel, Mr. Link would you please come down to the Arana"

Y/N: "sorry professor but I don't really like fighting other people"

Glynda:" Mr. Link you haven't dueled even once in my class"

Y/N: "Well I have a note from headmaster Ozpin that say I don't have to fight if I don't want to"

Glynda: "I see... Mr. Link, I would like to talk to you after class"

Y/N: "of course professor"

Glynda then calls out two students to duel

Time skip brought to you by two unnamed chibi students dueling

Glynda: "this has to stop Y/N, You will have to Participate in a duel against one of the students someday"

Y/N: "Glynda as one of the few who knows my real identity you should know why I don't want to duel them, I'm stronger then most of them will ever be, what if I-"

Glynda: "you would not kill them Y/N!! Next lesson I expect you to have a duel with someone, and if you will not choose who to duel you will duel me, And believe me I will not go easy"

And with that Glynda let Y/N go

Teams RWBY and JNPR are in the Cafeteria talking about Cardin, And how he bullies Jaune

Jaune: (attempts to laugh it off) "I didn't land far from the school!"

Pyrrha: "Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask."

Nora: "Ooooh!" (gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin) "We'll break his legs!"

Jaune: "Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

They all look over at the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin.

Velvet: "Ow! That hurts!" (stops struggling and grimaces as she says "Please, stop..."

Cardin: (continues laughing as he turns to his cronies) "I told you it was real!"

Russel Thrush: (still guffawing with his teammates) "What a freak!"

??? : "you have two seconds to get your hands off her "

Behind Cardin stood Y/N but they have never seen him like that, as far as the know Y/N was always nice and joking, but now he had an angry expression on his face, he had the face of a man who will kill you and will not regret it later, he almost looked like he was ten years older

Seeing that someone came to help her Velvet face become hopeful, Cardin let go of Velvet's ears and turned around to face Y/n

Cardin: "are you really going to protect that freak?"

Y/N:" protect the freak? Of course not"

Hearing that Velvet face dropped

Y/N: "I'm going to protect the cute bunny girl from the freak"

Velvet raised her head again but now her cheeks were a little red

Cardin: "do not interfere, it's between me and the Faunus"

Y/N: "oh, so you have a problem with Faunus"

Cardin: "and what if I do?"

Y/N: "then how about you fight someone your own size"

And with that statement, Y/N removed his hat

Silence.

Then murmurs Began to be heard

Ruby: "no way-"

Yang: "are those?-"

Weiss: "is he?-"

Blake Cardin: (Blake in shook and Cardin in anger and disgust) "a Faunus"

Sprouting from Y/N blonde hair was two yellow bunny ears

Cardin: "you are a freak just like her"

Y/N: "I'm not the freak here you are"

Cardin: "I'm going to beat you up"

Y/N: "you can try"

??? : "both of you stop it right now"

They both turned to the side to see professor Goodwitch standing there riding crop in hand

Glynda: "Mr. Link I ask you to restrain yourself, as to you Mr. Winchester, you will accompany me to the headmaster office"

Y/N:" professor you wanted me to Participate in your class right?"

Glynda: "this is right Mr. link"

Y/N: "then I will Because I challenge Cardin to a duel"

Silence

Cardin: "you really think you can beat me?"

Y/N: "I can try"

Glynda:" Mr. Winchester do you accept the challenge?"

Cardin: "you bet I'm"

Glynda: "good then tomorrow in my class, now come with me, Mr. Winchester"

As Cardin exited the room most of the student started cheering, but Y/N did not look happy, instead he Kneeled before Velvet

Velvet: "Y/N w-what's wrong"

Y/N: "I must ask for your forgiveness Velvet"

Velvet: "for what? You have done nothing wrong, it is I who supposed to thank you"

Y/N: "no, I need your forgiveness for this"

With that Y/N reached with his hand to his head and pulled the bunny ears off, revealing that they were, in fact, a bunny hood

Everyone: "what?!?!"

Ruby: "so he is not a Faunus"

Y/N: "I must ask for your forgiveness for pretending to be a Faunus"

Velvet: "it's OK Y/N really, I really appreciate your help, if you ever need help with anything don't hesitate to ask, Consider me at your debt, now will you please rise, you are making me feel awkward"

Y/N raised up with a smile

Y/N: "Well we currently don't want that"

Right then Y/N felt his but being slapped (A/N oh God I can already see the comments)

??? : "nice job blondie"

As Y/N turned around he saw (A/N the one and only) Coco Adel

Y/N: "it's nice to meet you too Adel"

Coco: "oh so you know who I'm"

Y/N: "who wouldn't know who you are, Coco Adel the heiress to the biggest scroll company in remnant, (whispering) on the other hand I'm quite offended that you don't recognize me"

Coco: ( interested, also whispering) "and who are you supposed to be?"

(A/N I'm done with that, from now on this ] means whispering, and this ' ' means thinking)

Y/N [I'm Y/N, Y/N link]

Coco jaw slackened

Coco [THE Y/N?]

Ruby: "what are they talking about?"

Yang: "I don't know I can't hear them"

Blake seems to be more focused on them then the rest, it's like she could hear them, but that's impossible, it's not like she has the senses of a cat or something

Y/N[the one and only]

Coco [aren't you a too young to be the lead Scientist in dust?]

Y/N [yes, yes I'm] 'no, no I'm not'

Right then the bell rang

Y/N: "well I have a class now, see you later Coco, Velvet "

And with that Y/N was gone

A time skip brought to you by chibi Velvet giving you a hug

It was evening and Y/N was in his Library reading when he heard the doorbell ringing

Y/N: 'who could it be in an hour like that'

Y/N climbed down the ladder and walked to the door

Y/N:" who is it?"

Blake: "it's me, Blake"

Y/N opened the door and found Blake standing there with a book in her hands

Blake: "good evening Y/N"

Y/N: "good evening Blake, Would you like to come in?"

Blake: "yes please"

Y/N: "then come we can talk in the library"

Y/N and Blake walked and climbed up to the library where Blake saw was three new things, there were now two Armchairs and for some reason a piano

Blake pointing the new things

Blake: "this is new right? Because I can swear they were not here last time I've been here"

Y/N: "yeah they are new, arrived this afternoon actually"

Y/N and Blake sat down on the chairs next to one of the tables

Blake: "aren't your parents will be angry that you buy stuff without their permission"

Y/N: "oh don't worry we planned on buying them a long time ago, besides I paid for them with my own money"

Blake:" this chair doesn't look cheap, how did you have enough money?"

Y/N: "believe me they are not cheap, and you know I work"

Blake [yeah selling your Research probably]

Y/N: "what was that?"

Blake :( panicking) "nothing, nothing" 'thank God he doesn't have a Faunus hearing'

Y/N: "but you are right of course, I do get the money from selling my research, strange but I don't remember telling you about that"

Blake is now in total panic

Blake: 'he heard that'

Blake: "Umm ummm I overheard it when you talked to Coco?... "

Y/N : (Scratching his chin) oh I see... I thought I was speaking quietly enough, oh well, but please don't tell anybody about that"

Blake: "don't worry I'm good at keeping secrets"

Y/N: "thanks, so how can I help you?"

Blake: "Oh I came to return ninjas of love"

Y/N: "oh I see, you can search the library for another book if you want"

Blake: "thanks but I'm good for now"

Blake then see another book sitting on the table

Blake: "is that the book you are reading now?"

Y/N: "yes it is"

Blake: "what is it about?"

Y/N :"it's called the Innocent bystander, it's about a very powerful guy who had saved the world countless times, and now wants just to live a normal life, but then the school he is going to is very weird and he meet this weird girl who has talking clothes, and anything is going to hell "

Blake:" that sounds interesting... "

Y/N shrugged

Y/N:" I don't really think this is your type of book "

Blake:" yeah "

Y/N:" now Blake what is the real reason you came here? "

Blake:" I want you to cancel the duel tomorrow "

Y/N:" not going to happen"

Blake: "he is going to kill you!!"

Y/N: "I'm more worried that I will kill him"

Blake: "it's Cardin, not Jaune"

Y/N: "Jaune is not weak Blake, he just lacks former training"

Blake: "but -"

Y/N: "there is nothing you can say to make me back down, it's time someone put him in his place"

Time skip brought to you by chibi Blake dancing in a field of flowers

(A/N I didn't have an idea)

It is doctor Oobleck class and Cardin is a jerk as always

Cardin: "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

Y/N : (as Oobleck shakes his head) "what a jerk"

Cardin: "What? You got a problem freak?"

Y/N: "yes, and I also have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." (Cardin growls at the correct response)

Blake: "General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." (turns to Cardin) "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Oobleck: (as Cardin gets up from his seat, fist clenched) "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." (when Jaune laughs at his tormentor's embarrassment, zooming up to him) "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." (takes yet another sip of his coffee)

Jaune: (shoulders slumping) "Oohhhh..."

Oobleck: (zooming away) "Now! Moving on!"

Cardin : (glaring at Y/N) [just you wait Y/N, I'm going to beat you out]

And as if Y/N could hear him he turned to face Cardin and smiled

Time skip brought to you by chibi Oobleck zipping from place to place

Ruby: wow there are a lot of students here"

Professor Goodwitch class was about to start and the Auditorium was full, Ruby could even see Coco and Velvet

Yang: "Well... he did challenge Cardin in the Cafeteria, I guess a lot of people are here to see what will happen"

Blake: "do you think he will be alright?"

Weiss: "who? Y/N or Cardin?"

But Blake hadn't had the chance to answer her because, at that moment, professor goodwitch appeared on the stage

Glynda: "quite, as I'm sure all of you are aware today's combat class will be different, and that's because Mr. Link has challenged Mr. Winchester to a duel

Just then, team, JNPR managed to squeeze themselves next to team RWBY

Pyrrha:" are we late? "

Ruby:" no it just begin"

Teams JNPR and RWBY turned to the stage to see Y/N and Cardin stand on the opposite ends

Glynda: "because Mr. Winchester is the challenged he will choose the type of duel"

Cardin : (smirking) "hit hit"

Glynda: "very well, the rules are simple, you will hit your opponent in turns if your aura drop to the red (15%) you will lose, any questions?"

Y/N Cardin :"no"

Glynda: "good, you're lockers are in the waiting room bellow the stage you have 5 minutes to prepare"

Five minutes later Y/N and Cardin came back to the stage, Cardin had his mace and Y/N had the master sword on his back

Y/N: "Cardin last chance, back down and I won't have to hurt you"

Cardin: "like hell I would freak"

Y/N: "professor?"

Glynda: "yes Mr. Link?"

Y/N: "I'm sorry in advance, but I'm not going to go easy on his"

Glynda: "I see... Very well Mr. Link, Cardin, you will have the first hit"

Y/N stood in front of Cardin waiting for the hit, he did not need to wait for long because Cardin did not waste any time swinging his mace into his side (smack, BOOM!! ) at the moment the mace connect with Y/N side, Cardin activated the explosion dust stored inside, sending Y/N flying to the wall where he slid down until he was face down on the floor

Y/N aura was at 16% at the edge of the red zone

RWBYJNPRCV: "Y/N!!!!"

Cardin: "This will teach you to mind your own business"

Then everyone heard laughing, it was Y/N of course who stood up with no visible effort

Y/N: "hahaha hah, you call that a strong hit? You make me regret I brought the master sword, I thought you had more in you Cardin"

Cardin : (smug) "you need to come back to reality freak, your aura is at 16% one more hit and you are done for"

Y/N: "look again, Cardin"

Everyone looked at the screen again and saw something impossible. Y/N aura level was growing, as at first it was at 16% it now was at 99%

Y/N: "now is my turn, Cardin"

Then something strange happened, Y/N voice changed he become deeper and louder, Y/N drew his sword

Y/N:"

 **I call you, the one in the sky.**

 **I call you, guardian of mankind.**

 **I call you, to guide my blade.**

 **I call you, to help me judge.**

 **I call you by name, Hylia.**

 **Grant me your divine power**. "

Y/N held his left hand straight up in a way that the blade was pointing skyward, then a glowing light appeared at the tip of the sword and started going down when the light reached the base of the blade the whole blade started glowing blue

Y/N reached with his right hand and to his left and was now holding the sword in two hands

Y/N: " **Cardin Winchester, I have found you guilty, now I will execute your punishment** "

Y/N used both hands to slash the sword down, the falling sword created a glowing blue Crescent shape in the air, and at the moment Y/N finished his slash, it shoots itself toward Cardin

Y/N: " **skyward strike** "

The strike hit Cardin then disappeared, and it seemed that nothing had happened

Cardin: "hahaha, you think something like that can hurt..." (boom)

Cardin fall forward on to his face

Silence. All the students looked up at the screen, Cardin aura level was at 1%

Glynda: "by aura depletion Mr. Link is the winner"

A/N wow this chapter is really long, but I couldn't find a good place to end it so I just continued and here you go 3k words chapter

Also and I wrote it 3 times every time changing completely the story structure

I will tell you the truth, this chapter is the reason I started writing this book, I just wanted to beat Cardin ass in a cool way

For those who did not understand the title, it's a joke about 'taking the gloves off' which means to stop being calm or civil and show an intention of winning a dispute by any means. (As if boxers were to remove their gloves in order to inflict more damage)

And also because he literally took his hat off

So this chapter will get me to 1k views, so I wanted to tell you all thank you for your support.

Now, what do you want for 1k views Special?

Tell me in the comments

So I'm going to publish it at 18 and tonight I'm planning on sleeping!!

But until next time

(did the quality of my work dropped? I should probably start sleeping more)


	10. ten Years Ago again?

It has been almost a week since Y/N has won against Cardin, and no one saw him since, two days after the duel Cardin was finally released from the nursery, he was fine except ruined pride

Teams RWBY and JMPR tried multiple times to call his scroll or knock on his door, but no answer was ever heard, the professors when asked told them Y/N did not feel good but they knew that they were hiding something

The hardest parts were the nights, team RWBY's window was facing Y/N house, and at night they could hear noises, sometimes explosions, sometimes scream accompany by a bright light shining from his windows and sometimes a piano could be heard, Blake told them that Y/N bought one

It was Friday and the teams were sitting outside, in the shade under Y/N house, well all of them except Jaune who seemed to stick to Cardin for the last week, although he did not seem to like it

Ruby: "guys I'm worried about Y/N, he didn't leave his house for almost a week"

Ren: "maybe he is feeling guilty about what he did to Cardin"

Yang: "I don't think so, have you seen your face when he left the class(Yang shivered) scary"

Weiss: "yeah I have never seen him like it"

Nora: "I'm angry at him!! Have you seen how powerful he is? How could he not tell us about that"

Ren: "that is a valid point"

Blake: "what do you think Pyrrha? (Pyrrha was staring at the air lost in thoughts) Pyrrha? Pyrrha!!!"

Pyrrha jumped

Pyrrha: "yeah yeah I'm listening, I'm sorry I was thinking about something"

Nora: "is everything OK Pyrrha? do I need to break someone's legs?"

Pyrrha: "no!!, no no one needs leg breaking, I'm just worried about Jaune"

Yang: "yeah where is vomit boy anyway?

Ren:" he is probably with Cardin, we think that he is blackmailing him or something "

??? :" that's terrible, and I thought I showed him the error of his ways " a familiar voice said above them

The two teams all jumped up from the sudden noise and looked up

RWBYNPR:" Y/N!!!"

Hanging upside down on a branch was Y/N

Y/N:" hey guys what's up? "

Smack

Y/N:" come on guys(smack) I said I'm sorry"

Y/N was still hanging upside down from the branch, the main difference was that now he was tied up with Gambol Shroud black rope

Ruby : (holding a baseball bet) "who want to hit him next?" (smack)

Nora pulled out Magnhild

Nora: "me me, I'm going to break his legs"

Y/N :(in a panic) "Nora no!!"

Nora: "Nora yes!!!"

Ruby: "you know how worried we were?" (Smack)

Y/N:" my leg!!! "

Ruby:" There is nothing you can do to make up for it"

Y/N: "I will bake you cookies!!!"

Ruby: "deal!!! Nora stop!"

Nora: "ohhhhhh! But I wanted to break his legs"

Ren :"maybe next time"

Y/N: "Ren!! I thought we were friends?"

Ruby: "Blake release him, he has some cookies to make and explaining to do"

About five minutes later the whole gang(well except Jaune was sitting around the living room table while Y/N was making cookies

Ruby: "now explain! Why haven't you come out for a week?"

Y/N: "Well I was recovering from the duel with Cardin, here enjoy" he dropped a plate of cookies on the table

Weiss: "how did you make them so fast?"

Y/N: "I started making them beforehand, I knew Ruby will try to kill me"

Yang: "nice move greeny"

Y/N: "thanks goldilocks"

Y/N looked at Ruby just to see her eating five cookies at the same

Y/N: "you should probably slow down there red, you will get fat from all those cookies"

Ruby : (with her nose up) "it's not a nice thing to say to a lady"

Y/N [im not talking to a lady, I'm talking to you]

Ruby: "did you say something?"

Y/N: "ha? What? No no never mind" 'she truly is your child Summer'

Weiss: "what about the noises we heard?"

Y/N: "I have no idea what are you talking about"

Pyrrha: "we heard explosions, screaming, and piano...?"

Pyrrha looked around to see if she was right

Blake: "yeah that about does it, now I know you have a piano but what about the rest?"

Y/N : (sipping tea) "I have no idea what you talking about"

Yang: "Nora?"

Nora: "yes?"

Yang: "break his legs"

Nora:" yes!!!"

Y/N: "no!!! fine fine you win, I will tall you"

They all look at him in anticipation

Y/N: "the piano part is simple, I'm writing a snog"

Weiss: "you? Writing a song?"

Y/N: "yes ice princess, do you have a problem with that?"

That made Weiss shut up

Nora: "oh-oh what is it about?"

Y/N: "in some way about you"

RWBYNPR: "us!?!?"

Y/N: "yeah I'm writing a song about the students of the academy, but I based it on you"

Weiss raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth

Y/N:" no ice princess, I'm not going to show it to you"

Blake: "what about the screaming and explosions"

Y/N: "for that, I need to take you way back, to before you and I were born"

The scene changed to a small village in the middle of the forest

Y/N: "the village I grew up in was outside the borders of the kingdoms and as so needed to protect himself, my dad was a huntsman, and he was great at it, they say that when he was just ten years old he started killing Grimm.

Anyway, for a couple of years everything seems to be good, but then two years after I was born the Grimm attacks started getting worse, and my father said that one day he will not be enough.

My village was didn't have the money to hire professional huntsman, So they started to train me and my friends when we were three(Ruby: "what!!!), we were a tight group.

Me Sam Corbie and Jackdaw(A/N let's see who's going to get it)

By the age of four, we unlocked our aura, by the age of five the three of them had a semblance when we were six we joined my father in protecting the village.

It was all good until that cursed day ten years ago, bandits came to our village, we tried to defeat them without killing them, but they were so many of them, and in the end, they managed to Best us.

They started to kill the villagers and in the chaos, Grimm started to appear, wounded and weak we didn't manage to fight back.

In the end, the only ones left were my parents and Jackdaw, and of course myself, Sam died sacrificing herself to save us, and Corbie joined the bandits

Jackdaw left to live in vile, I never saw him again, I and my parents build this house, It's 100% Grimm proof.

But at that cursed day I swear to myself, I will become stronger I will find Corbie and the bandits, and I will make them pay

I started training every day, I trained my body until I managed to beat my father, I trained my aura until I could control the amount of aura my body showed, I trained until I could endure explosions,

When I was twelve I started researching dust, the usage of dust and its creation, my dad bought me basic tools, as the time past I managed to sell parts of my research and buy better equipment when I was fifteen I started studying Grimm"

The scene fades back to the living room, Ruby and Pyrrha was crying a little, Yang and Blake looked mad, Nora and Ren and Weiss was quite

Y/N: "Two months before I started beacon my parents disappeared, and then I met you"

Pyrrha: "so the reason you didn't want to fight in professor Goodwitch's class was -"

Y/N: "because I didn't want to reveal my power, but someone needed to teach Cardin a lesson"

Ruby: "so that thing you did on Cardin, is that your semblance?"

Y/N: "nope"

RWBYNPR: "what!!!"

Y/N with a finger inside his ears: "guys you have to stop shouting, you are going to make me deaf"

RWBYNPR:"sorry"

Y/N: "as I said it wasn't my semblance, I guess you can say it's the semblance of the sword creator"

Ruby: "but how is that possible?"

Y/N: "the one who created the sword also enchanted the blade, later my Ancestor refuged the blade to what it is now"

Blake: "so what you did to Cardin was-"

Y/N: "me calling out to her power, Hylia's power"

Nora: "this is weird"

Pyrrha: "so what is your real semblance?"

Y/N: "this is for me to know and for you to figure out"

RWNYNPR: "Oh come on"

Y/N: "by the way, I advise you to hurry up to your rooms, it's almost curfew"

In shock, they all looked at their scrolls, and indeed it was almost 8 pm, how time pass ha?

Ruby: "are you going to come tomorrow?"

Y/N; "yes Ruby, I'm going tomorrow to classes"

After everyone was gone and Y/N finished cleaning after them he locked the door and climbed up to the library, he then walked to the Pedestal and case containing his family history

He reached forward and let his hand go through the glass as he grabbed the green book, he took the book and sat next to one of the tables, then he started reading

Y/N: "Before time began, there existed three Golden Goddesses who descended upon chaos to create Hyrule. Din created the land, Nayru blessed it with the law, and Farore filled it with life. When they departed, they left behind at the point where they left the world a fragment of their power in the Sacred Relic known as the Triforce, and the place where it came to rest became known as the Sacred Realm"

And as he continued reading a golden light started to appear on his left hand

This is all for this time

I know I know, another filler chapter, but believe me I don't mean for it to be a filler at the start but then I just got into writing,

Anyway it appears that you don't want anything special for 1k views so I will not do anything

And finally, I found it on Pinterest and if I cry you need to cry also, these damn writers, they know how to mess with us

But until next time

-illy


	11. challenged

**A couple of days ago**

The scene starts with blackness, then a mechanical sound is heard as the blackness turns into a metal door that opens to reveal a lab.

The camera moves through the lab, showing an arrangement of tables filled with sciencey tools, the camera then moves toward a dark cage in the back of the lab, as the camera gets closer to the cage a grueling can be heard, and when the camera gets to close a black Paw emerged from the dark depth of the cage and trying to catch the camera.

The camera dodges the paw as it's view is turned toward what looked to be a furnace with a blue flame burning in it, the camera moves again to show a table full of dust containers and dust crystals, next to the table we see Y/N sitting next to what looks like a dust mixer

Y/N: "all right, 10% fire dust, 15% earth dust, 20% ice dust, 10% water dust, 5% gravity dust, 15% lightning dust, 15% wind dust, 10% hard light dust. Come on, this time it has to work"

As Y/N activated the mixer he waited, then the mixer started glowing,

Y/N: "oh come o-"

BOOMMMM

the mixer exploded sending Y/N to the wall

Y/N: "maybe I need to decrease the amount of fire dust"

Y/N continued talking to himself until he noticed the fragments of the mixer rising up from the floor and reassembling themselves back together.

Y/N slowly walked toward the mixer, inside the now reassembled mixer sat a glowing orange crystal

Y/N:" yes!! Finley, I did it, and only after ten years"

The camera moves to show the wall above the table, on it was a board with a lot of papers with dust formulas and other stuff, writing in a strange language, on one of the largest papers was written

Sub-objective: **Project Kronos**

Y/N market it as done

Above the board was written

Main objective: **project Sheikah slate**

the scene turns to blackness

 **present day**

Team RWBY was sitting in the Cafeteria eating breakfast, well most of them, Ruby was constantly looking behind her at the entrance

Yang: "Rubes you need to eat something

Ruby:" can't. Need to focus. Need to see if Y/N is coming today "

Weiss:" that's right he said he will be here today "

Blake:" do you think he lied to us? "

??? :" seriously Blake? And Ruby you should probably eat something because I'm not giving you cookies in between meals "

Team RWBY turned around to see Y/N sitting across from them eating his breakfast

Weiss: "wow, how the hell did you get here without us noticing you? "

Y/N : (with a full month) I got my ways ice princess"

Weiss: "yuk yuk! Don't speak with your mouth full"

While Y/N was annoying Weiss, Ruby noticed that Y/N had new fingerless leather gloves that reached up to his elbows

Ruby: "Hey Y/N are those new gloves?"

Y/N: "oh you noticed? Yeah they are, I also have this matching shoes"

Y/N lift his leg up to show Ruby

(A/N, ok I know I know I can't describe things to save my life, so just imagine link from Oot(Ocarina of Time) this is how you look and dressed)

Ruby :"cool"

Y/N: "what class do we have this morning?"

Yang: "combat class with professor Goodwitch"

Y/N [this is going to be interesting]

PA system: "Mr. Link please come to professor Goodwitch's office, I Repeat Mr. Link please come to professor Goodwitch's office"

Weiss: "what could this be about?"

Y/N: "I don't know but I better go find out, see you later"

RWBY: "Bye Y/N"

As Y/N stood up Ruby noticed something strange, on his belt was something that looked like an old tablet with an handle that he used to hang it on his belt, on the back of the tablet were weird orange light all around it and in the middle was a strange symbol of an eye shining blue

Y/N was currently in Glynda's office

Y/N: "so how many people have decided to challenge me?"

Glynda: "20, I still don't understand why you blow your cover"

Y/N: "it's because I'm bored Glynda not doing anything all day, besides I already created a new back story"

Glynda: "are you going to accept the challenges?"

Y/N: "of course I do, but I have a plan"

When team RWBY entered the combat class they were surprised to see Y/N standing next to Glynda on the arena,

Yang: "hey Y/N what are you doing there?"

Y/N: "you will find out very soon Yang"

As all the students find seats they realized that the second year was their also

Glynda: "good morning everyone, I'm sure you are wondering why I gathered the second year's also well, I will let Mr. Link tell you"

Y/N: "thank you professor Goodwitch, hello everyone, as you probably know my name is Y/N Link, and as my classmates know I avoided fighting in combat class"

Yang: "no shit Sherlock"

Glynda shot Yang a look and she turned white and shut up

Y/N :"as I was saying I avoided fighting, I'm sure most of you had their theories why maybe I'm scared, maybe I'm just weak, well as I think I showed last week I'm not weak at all, but you can say I was scared, I was scared of hurting you"

Someone at the crowd snorted

Y/N: "unlike most of you, I didn't grow up inside the kingdoms, I had to fight from a young age, you can say it changed me, I grow stronger, you can even say I evolved"

Cardin: "yeah, like the freak you are"

Y/N ignored him(or did he?)

Y/N :"Now after last week when I beat Cardin's ass, a lit of you challenged me to a duel, now it's all nice and well but, it's too boring, so I talked to professor Goodwitch and made a deal with her, from this day forward you may all challenge me, of course as the challenged I will choose the type of the duel"

Random guy1 /girl1 (A/N I like equality, it's up for you to choose): "it just seems normal challenging to me"

Y/N: "hold your horses, I'm getting to it, if someone is able to beat me I will grant something, of course, it's only if I accept the challenge"

random guy2/girl2: "like a genie?"

Y/N: "no not like a genie, I don't have magic powers, it has to be something reasonable, and if I win you will grant something to me"

random guy2/girl2: "oh ok"

Y/N pulled the tablet looking thing from his hip and looked at him like he is searching for something

Y/N: "now, if I'm not wrong, the first person to challenge me was-"

Coco: "ME!!"

Y/N: "yes, of course, Coco Adel, are you up to the challenge?"

Coco: "you bet I'm"

Coco walked down to the arena with her handbag on her shoulder

Y/N: "so Coco, what will you want if you beat me"

Coco: "I want you to my servant for a week"

Glynda: "Mrs. Adel, this will not be-"

Y/N: "fine by me, what will I get if I win?"

Coco : (smirking) "a date with me"

Guy1: "what? That's so not fair"

Guy2: "lucky bastard"

Y/N : (grinning) "Coco are you deliberately trying to make me want to lose?"

The smile froze on Coco's face

Yang: "he didn't..."

Blake: "I think he did"

Everyone: "what!?!?"

Coco: "I will give you three seconds to apologize"

Y/N: "I'm joking, relax Coco"

Coco: "you are going to pay for that"

Y/N : ( Laughing nervously) "well then, the type of the duel will be switched weapons, I will get your weapon and you get mine"

Coco smiled

Coco: "fine by me"

Glynda: "both combatants you have 5 minutes to organize and being your weapons"

After five minutes they both came back, Coco did not bring anything else she still had only her handbag, Y/N brought the gilded sword and the Hylian shield

Coco: "oh no no no"

Glynda: "what's wrong Mrs. Adel?"

Coco: "as far as I know your other sword is more powerful, I want it"

Y/N looked like he is going to argue but then just shrugged and gone to get it

When he was back Ruby noticed that he still had the gilded sword over his shoulder and he held the master sword in his hands

Y/N: "tell you what, if you could swing this sword at me you are automatically the winner"

Coco: "something is fishy here"

Y/N then Swung the sword a couple of times in the air and smirked

Y/N: "I could do it there is no reason that you can't right?"

Coco: "just give me the sword"

Y/N gave her the sword and she held it but the second she tried swinging it she dropped it Screaming with pain

Coco: "what the hell?!"

Y/N grabbed the sword and offered it to her again

Y/N: "want to try again? " he said grinning

Coco: "what was that?"

Y/N: "the sword rejected you"

Coco: "what is that even mean?"

Y/N: "Coco we already wasted enough time, so take the gilded sword and shut up"

Coco: "fine fine, Hump"

Y/N: "Are you right or left handed?"

(A/N so I checked and I can't find if she is right or left handed but considering that the aims her Gatling gun with her right hand I will make her right-handed)

Coco: "I'm right-handed"

Y/N helped Coco put on the shield or her left hand and strap the scabbard on her back

Y/N put his hand forward

Y/N: "now if you may hand over your weapon"

Coco smiled wickedly and handed him her handbag, Y/N grabbed the bag with a confused expression on his face, he was about the say something but apparently, Glynda was fed up with them wasting time and started the duel

Glynda :"start"

Coco didn't waste any moment as she swung the sword toward Y/N's hand

Y/N: "wow"

Quick almost as Ruby Y/N jumped backward doing a handstand and flipping back again to his legs

Y/N: "how do I use this thing?"

Coco: (smirking) "you said we will switch weapons! You never said that I will need to tell you how to operate my weapon"

She started walking slowly toward him

A grin appeared on Y/N's face

Y/N: "congratulations Coco, you show yourself to be a worthy opponent"

He then proceeded to look for a moment at the bag in his hands

Y/N: "Hamm I see, it's an interesting choice of weapon Coco"

Coco[ there is no way he figured out the bag is also a Gatling gun, right?]

Y/N [first of all I need to unarm her]

Coco ran Straight at Y/N with the sword ready, but the shield was just hanging near her side, to any normal person that may seem like a mistake but Y/N could see that she put it there on porpoise, he knew that she was going to fake a swing with the sword and slam him with the shield, so the best strategy will be to avoid them both at the Same time

Y/N hanged the bag over his shoulder and got ready, When she was close enough and started swinging the sword at him he ducked and slide under her turn at the end that he was now standing behind her, he reached forward and grabbed her waist

Coco: "what?!? How did you?"

Y/N:" I'm sorry in advance Coco"

He then proceeded to lifts her up, and fall backward while bridging his back and legs, slamming her down to the floor directly on her head, the air was driven out of Coco's Lungs, and she lost the grip on the sword. Y/N then released her and kicked the sword off the stage

Yang: "did you see that? That was an amazing German suplex"

Coco's aura was reduced to 80%. She was now trying to talk while gasping for air, hits to the head were very effective at reducing aura level

Coco: "w-what t-the hell"

Y/N just grinned and laughed

Y/N: "I also never said that we have to use the weapons"

Coco: "I w-will not lose"

Y/N: "can't you see? You already lost, without a sword to attack me with you can only defend and this shield is not big enough to defend yourself against a borage of bullets"

Coco stood up and tried to look puzzled

Coco: "I have no idea what you are talking about, you don't have a gun"

But as she said that she was already rising the shield to her chest

Y/N: "that's cute Coco, trying to deny"

Y/N then removed the bag from his shoulder and shook him, then the bag started to transform, and at that moment Coco knew she was screwed

Coco: "how do you know?"

In ten seconds Y/N was holding a Gatling gun ready to shoot Coco

Y/N: "any last words?"

Coco :"fuc-"

Glynda: "LANGUAGE!!!"

Y/N pulled the trigger, In a second the class was filled with the sound of the Gatling gun

RAT-A-TAT-A-TAT-A-TATAT

Coco tried protecting herself with the shield, but as Y/N said it was too small, it could cover only her waist and chest or her chest and face, Coco choose the ladder, she could feel the bullets hitting her waist and legs but couldn't do anything, she was completely hopeless.

Two minutes, that's all it took for the Gatling gun to reduce Coco's aura to 15% and she lost

Glynda: "by aura depletion, Y/N is the winner"

Ruby: "oh yeah! Go Y/N"

Y/N smiled at Ruby

Glynda: "who could tell me what was the cause of Mrs. Adel defeat"

A couple of students lifts h

Their hands, Y/N was surprised to see Cardin among them

Glynda: "yes Mr. Winchester?"

Cardin:" obviously because the freak cheated somehow"

Glynda shook her head

Glynda: "no Mr. Winchester, please see me after the class for detention"

Glynda: "yes Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha: "Coco was overly confident that without knowledge of the use of her weapon Y/N will be Powerless, she misunderstood him and his technique"

Glynda:" excellent Pyrrha great deduction"

Right then the bell rang

Glynda sighed:" I guess it's all for today, be sure to remember the conditions for fighting Y/N and thinking about what he can grant you, I will also like to remind the first years that tomorrow we will be going on a trip to the forever fall forest, that's all"

Y/N then approach Coco

Y/N: "Hey Coco, well about that date you owe me"

Coco :"yeah yeah, I will find a day that I'm free"

Y/N: "I was actually about t9 say that you don't have to do it if you don't want to"

Coco:" I can't, a deal its a deal, and I already was planning on asking you for one over since you helped Velvet"

Y/N Raised an eyebrow

Y/N: "oh really? Well then(he throw her a piece of paper) call me"

And with that he walked away, Coco looked at the paper and saw his scroll number written on it

Coco[ isn't it supposed to be the opposite?]

Hello again what a chapter

First of all my story got to number two in Rwbyfanfic category and I just wanted to say thank you for all of you, so thanks

Anyway, do you want Coco x Y/N To be a thing or not?

I can't promise it will be good because I'm not good at romance but I can try

But until next time

-illy


	12. The (forever) Fall Of Cardin & The Risin

(A/N about the title, I'm So proud and so disappointed in myself at the same time)

The chapter starts in team JNPR room where Pyrrha looks out the window sadly as Ren loads StormFlower and Nora is jumping on her bed

Nora: "How come Jaune gets home so late?"

Ren: "He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin."

Nora: "That's weird... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" (she proclaims this while twirling in midair so her back hits the covers)

Pyrrha: (angrily) "I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing."

Nora: "Mmmm... I guess so."

Knock knock

Pyrrha suppress her anger and walks over to the door and opens it, behind it she sees Y/N

Y/N: "good evening Pyrrha"

Pyrrha: "good evening Y/N"

Y/N: "may I come in?"

Pyrrha: "I'm sorry Y/N it's not a very good time"

Y/N then look at the clock in his scroll tablet thingy

Y/N: "what are you talking about, it's only six pm"

Ren gently pushed Pyrrha out of the way

Ren: "please come in Y/N, Pyrrha is just a little frustrated that's all"

Y/N: "thanks Ren, here I have the ice dust infused bullets you asked for"

Y/N tossed him a magazine, Ren caught it. Ren then reaches out to his wallet

Ren: "thanks, how much do I owe you?"

Y/N waved him off

Y/N: "nonsense! I don't charge my friends"

Ren bowed down

Ren: "I appreciate it, consider me in your debate"

A grin appeared on Y/N's face and he chuckled

Y/N: "beware, Ren, what you just said may lead you to treble"

A very little smile appeared on Ren's face

Ren: "I'll be sure to be careful than"

Y/N: "right then, now to Pyrrha"

Pyrrha: "I'm sorry Y/N"

Y/N: "it's ok Pyrrha I know you are worried about Jaune, me too. But listen we can't do anything, all we can do is to be there for him"

Pyrrha: "I guess you are right"

Y/N: "Well I need to go, see you tomorrow"

Nora: "wait!"

Y/N turned around

Y/N: "yes Nora? "

Nora: "where is that fairy that was always with you? What was it Loz? I haven't seen her for quite some time"

Y/N: "oh you mean Liz? She is right here"

he raises his hat a bit and showed them a small yellow glowing ball with zzzz coming from her

Y/N: "she's kinda lazy, and all though she is very helpful she is also quite annoying, not like her big sister but still annoying, people don't really like her so she just sleeps here"

Nora: "she is so cute"

Y/N lowered the Hat again

Y/N: "now I really needs to go see ya"

NPR: "bye Y/N"

Jaune was tried, he was walking to his room after he had a talk with Ruby and then gone to catch Rapier Wasps for Cardin

Jaune: 'why does he need them anyway?'

He was about to open his room door when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to find Y/N fully geared up with the master sword and his shield on his back

Jaune : (nervously) "oh hey Y/N"

Y/N: "come with me Jaune"

Jaune: "A-are you sure, it's already after curfew"

Y/N: "don't worry you will not get in trouble"

Y/N lad Jaune to the roof

Jaune: "Y/N, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." (looks over the edge of the roof) "I can always be a farmer or something..."

Y/N face Palm

Y/N: 'this stupid joke again, who does he think I'm Pyrrha? "this isn't a joke Jaune, I want to help you, To train you"

Jaune: "You think I need help?"

Y/N raised an eyebrow

Y/N: "isn't it obvious? Anyone needs help to start, you aren't different than any of us"

Jaune: (turning away from him, lowering his head and voice) "You're wrong. I-I don't belong here."

Y/N: "yeah yeah, the whole faked my papers thing I know Jaune"

Jaune flinched

Jaune: "h-how do you know about that"

Y/N: "a little bird told me, you should have accepted Pyrrha's help Jaune"

Jaune: (suddenly turning on him with mad frustration) "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be a hero! Like my father and grandfather and his father before him"

Y/N: "you are not listening to me Jaune, do think your grandfather was a born fighter? Do you think Pyrrha is a born fighter?"

Jaune : (lowering his head again) " I-I screwed up Y/N, Pyrrha probably hate me now, I-I don't know what to do"

Y/N put his hand on Jaune shoulder

Y/N: "look Jaune, I can't tell you what you need to do, it's not my place or job, but one I know, Pyrrha will never hate you. But in the end its all come to how you act, are you running away or are you fighting like a hero"

Jaune: "thanks Y/N"

Y/N: "now we probably have to go to sleep now, We have a big day tomorrow"

It was five Am and Ruby was supposed to be asleep, any regular day she would have slept until seven but she was so excited for the trip to the forever fall forest that she couldn't sleep, so she decided to go to beacons shooting range and practice with her baby.

Beacon had two shooting ranges, the most used one was for firearms and it was well stocked with all kind of bullets and dust projectiles, the second was the archery range, but mostly no one was ever there, because seriously who will use a now when he could use a gun.

But this time when Ruby was about to enter the firearms range she heard the noise of a bowstring being released and the smell thud of an arrow hitting a target

Ruby: 'who could it be?'

So Ruby slowly walked to the building and quietly entered it. When she entered the building she quickly found a hidden spot behind a bows barrel.

When she looked up she saw Y/N in his hands were a wooden practice bow and two glowing hard light dust practice arrows.

Ruby watched as he knocked an arrow to the string and slowly pulled until she could hear the string crying, he then released the arrow, she watched as the arrow flew right toward the target and hitting the exact middle, a second after the first arrow struck the target the second also struck it

Ruby: 'I didn't even saw him knocked the second arrow, he is so fast'

Training AI: "warm up protocol complete, what difficulty will you like?"

Y/N: "expert"

Training AI: "expert difficulty is chosen, please confirm"

Y/N: "confirm"

Training AI: "expert difficulty activated please stand by"

Ruby watched as the targets disappeared into the floor to be replaced by smaller target, parts floor started to move, some up and down some sideways and some in a chaotic fashion, a second later so did the targets, Ten of the glowing arrows appeared next to Y/N hovering in the air

Training AI: "proportions complete, objective: hit all ten targets with ten arrows, get ready"

A green Line appeared on the floor in front of Y/N and he steps on it, He then grabbed one of the arrows and knocked it to the bow

Training AI: "ready, set GO!!"

a buzzer was heard and Y/N was on his way, as he moved from platform to platform performing amazing parkour stunts Y/N shoot each and every arrow

(A/N something like this)

At some point, Ruby was shocked as Y/N while doing a side flip, and being upside down shoot an arrow

In one minute it was done Y/N struck all of the targets precisely in the middle

Ruby was awestruck, she already knew Y/N was a competent sword wielder and also know hand to hand combat as he demonstrated yesterday, but he was also an amazing Archer

Ruby: 'that was so cool'

Y/N just stood there with his back to her while the floor rested itself, he didn't even look to be breathing hard

Y/N: "you know it's impolite to stalk

someone, Ruby"

Ruby quickly ducked down hiding behind the barrel again, there is no way he spotted her right?

She raised her head a little and peeked, but Y/N was nowhere to be seen, she then felt a hand on her shoulder

Y/N: "boo"

Ruby literally jumped to the air, when she calmed herself she found Y/N rolling on the floor laughing

Ruby: "this is not funny!!"

Y/N: "maybe for you, for me it's hilarious"

Five minutes Y/N and Ruby was walking back to the dorms

Ruby: "so what are you doing awake so early?"

Y/N: "I should ask you that, most of the week I wake up early to train, it's you who woke up earlier"

Ruby : (nervously) "well you see I was excited about the trip today, so I thought I go shooting to relieve some stress"

Y/N: "you shoot to relieve stress?"

Ruby: "Umm yeah?..."

Y/N: "Ruby if you were going to the shooting range why are you coming with me to the dorms?"

Ruby look confused for a second before realization washed over her, without saying a word she disappeared in a cloud of rose petals toward the shooting range

Y/N snickered

Y/N: 'just like Summer'

An overhead shot of a forest bustling with red leaves and gray trunks is seen as the camera descends and shows Glynda leading teams RWBY, JNPR CRDL, and Y/N through the area.

They were all wearing their combat clothes and had their weapons, and along with the master and Hylian shield he also had a bow on his back, although no quiver or arrows to be seen

Glynda: (to the group) "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

The group stops, and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

Glynda: (still instructing her group, holding up a full jar of their objective) "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

While Yang Xiao Long and her sister smile at one another, Jaune attempts to (noisily) sneak away from Cardin to his team, but the blackmailer sees this and grabs Jaune by the back.

Cardin: "Come on, buddy - let's go!"

Jaune miserably looks up at his team, where Nora and Ren are already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha is staring sadly at the scene. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows CRDL, to the disappointment of a sighing Pyrrha before she continues on.

After a quick nod to Glynda Y/N climbed on one of the trees and Crouched on a low branch, his job in this trip is to be the eyes in the sky, but he had different plans

Y/N: 'now where can I find me an Ursa'

Somewhere in the forest team CRDL and Jaune are talking

Russel grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness.

Cardin: "Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets." (Pyrrha is seen finishing her sap collection) "and because I can't find this freak Y/N I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two."

The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp.

Cardin: "And you're gonna do it."

Jaune: "Do what?"

Cardin: "Hit her with the sap!" (leans in close to Jaune's face) "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens. Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha, trying to steal his nerves and shaking hand to do the deed, but ultimately steels himself for what he's about to do.

Jaune: "No."

Cardin: "What did you say?"

Jaune: (gripping the jar tightly) "I said... NO!"

He turns and throws the jar at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly.

Cardin: "Oh, you've done it now..."

Jaune humorously laughs to himself once more with his hands still raised in an attempt for defense as Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark grab Jaune's shoulders and pull him

in the trees, Y/N continues to throw rocks at the Ursa major leading him to the group,

After Cardin hit him Jaune is on the floor groaning as he looks up and sees a sap-covered Cardin looming over him. The bigger warrior picks Jaune up by his front and grins while punching him back to the ground.

Cardin: "You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." (picks up a bruised Jaune again while the rest of Team CRDL watches) "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

Jaune: (head hanging back) "I don't care what you do to me..." (looks at Cardin with fury) "... but you are not messing with my team."

Cardin: (looking momentarily shocked) "What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune smiles in defiance. An enraged Cardin roars and raises his fist again, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white fades from the screen, Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand. Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white. While he stares, though, Sky Lark kicks Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.

Cardin: "Let's see how much of a man you really are..."

Above them, Y/N chuckles

Y/N: 'you took the words out of my mouth Cardin'

Just as he says this, a low growl is heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turns around and sees a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaps forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates heroically flee.

Y/N took his bow and draw the string as an arrow appeared in the bow, Y/N had no intention to intervene but if things get out of hand he was ready to kill the Ursa without hesitation

Russel: "That's a big Ursa!"

Cardin is rooted to the spot when the Grimm swings its claws and knocks him sideways, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Ursa continues to sniff, uninterested in Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. He watches at it towers over Cardin, who gets his wits and pulls out his mace weapon only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet. He looks conflicted, wondering whether to fight or run away.

Y/N [its all up to you now Jaune]

(A/N this * means flashback)

Jaune: *Y/N: "But in the end its all come to how you act, are you running away or are you fighting like a hero"*

Cardin is attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaps over its prey and claws him away. He tries to get up and crawl away.

Cardin: "Crap! Crap, crap!"

Pyrrha: (she, Ruby, and Weiss come on to the scene) "Oh, no!"

They watch as the Ursa leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, but Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she prepares to go help.

Pyrrha: (to Weiss) "Wait!"

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the Scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.

As they are just about to clash in slow-motion, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, an orange glow surrounds Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground.

Ruby: (as Pyrrha's hand stops glowing) "Uhhh... What?"

Weiss: (equally amazed) "How did you...?"

Pyrrha: "I-it wasn't me, I intended to do just that but something got to it before me"

Ruby: "something?"

Weiss: "or someone"

Weiss: (noticing Pyrrha start to leave) "Wait, where are you going?"

Ruby: "Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!"

Pyrrha: "We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" (walks away again as Ruby and Weiss smile to each other in understanding and a bruised Jaune sheathes his weapon before going over to Cardin)

Cardin, still covered in sap, looks up at Jaune as his savior offers a hand. Cardin smiles as he takes it and is lifted back up on his feet.

Cardin: "Holy crap, Jaune!"

Jaune: (threateningly) "Don't ever mess with my team - my friends - ever again." (as Jaune stares Cardin dead in the eye) "Got it?"

Cardin looks intimidated, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin.

Above in the trees a smiling Y/N was holding a big glowing translucent blue magnet, in the base of it was his tablet

Y/N: everyone needs a little help to start'

Later that night, on top of the dorm building, Jaune and Pyrrha had started their first training session

The camera moves up to the upper roof where a black figure is standing, the person was wearing all black clothes, he had blonde hair and big pointed ears but the most defining features if him were a white mask with a big red eye on it with three triangles remnants of Eyelashes above it, a yellow iris, and a big smile at the bottom

Behind the mask the man had two different colored eyes his right was gray as ash and looked to be blind, but it was his left eye who stood up as it was red as blood

Masked man: "you may run and lie how much you want, but in the end, the truth always shines"

And with that, he disappeared.

(Dramatic music)

narrator: "a new character has appeared"

Me: "but who could it be?"

Narrator: "wait and find out in the next chapters"

Me: "but I will give you a clue to somethings in the future, the start of the previous chapter is full with little surprises and foreshadowing"

Hello again my story friends, it seems that this story is growing very quickly and I'm happy to see it

In the and after your comments I decided to pair Y/N with Coco, I already have an idea about how their date will be and what they will do, But you will need to wait until I finish this volume before I do it I intend on making it a special chapter, this is also going to be a slow relationship because I have no experience with romance

And at last I know that this chapter has a lot of the main script in it but I couldn't just skip so many important things and explain it in one sentence like I try to do most of the time, but because of that I made it an extra long chapter

Hope enjoy and will keep enjoying

-illy


	13. A Schnee's Pride

As the chapter starts we see Blake sneaking around the Corridors of beacon academy.

It was the middle of the night and Blake knew that she can't risk being caught, finally, she arrived at her destination, a deserted class that wasn't in use for quite some time.

After she entered the room she took a dark rube from a peg in the wall and put it on, after the rube was snugly on her she turned towards the table at the center of the room where seven more hooded figures set, the figure at the head of the table then spoke in a feminine voice

Hooded figure1: "sister Belladonna, we are happy to see you at our meeting this week"

Right then the figure on the right to the one at the head of the table also spoke in a feminine voice

Hooded figure2: "Oh come on this is ridiculous"

She removed her hood to reveal Weiss

Weiss: "why are we even doing it?"

The rest of the figures removed their hoods revealing the whole of team RWBY and JMPR

Yang: "come on Weiss don't be a buzz killer, it was fun"

Weiss: "it was stupid, now let's start talking"

Boom boom boom

They all turned toward Ruby who was holding a hammer in her right hand

Ruby: "OK, the topic of today's meeting and the reason we started this meeting, Y/N's semblance"

silence

Ruby: "does anyone has an idea? A Suspicion? Anything?

No one spoke

Ruby:" this is so frustrating, it's been almost a full semester, and yet we don't know his semblance "

Ren:" actually we don't really know each other semb-"

Pyrrha stooped him from continuing his sentence

Pyrrha: "guys, maybe we should stop this, the reason he doesn't tell us is that it gives him an advantage over us, but if he doesn't know what our semblances either then we got this advantage also"

Weiss: "I guess you are right, nonetheless tomorrow I'm challenging him and I will make him show his semblance"

And with that, she exited the room

Jaune: "do you think she has a chance against him?"

Pyrrha: "Well she is a Schnee after all"

Ren: "and Adel is an Adel, and he still won, all we can do is only wait and see"

Y/N was standing on the arena eyeing Weiss he has his sword and shield on his back alongside his bow with one arrow strap to her, in front of him stood Weiss holding her MADR ( Multi-Action Dust Rapier) Myrtenaster

Y/N: "Weiss Schnee challenging me? (a wicked smile appeared on his face) What an honor"

Weiss: "cut the chit chat Y/N, if I win you show me your lab"

The smile disappeared form Y/N face and he shrugged his shoulders

Y/N: "and if I win you will give me a full crate of high-grade dust and dust crystals"

Weiss :"deal"

Y/N: "right then, you are a Schnee, with that, I presume that you inherit the family semblance"

Weiss turned white

Weiss: "how do you-"

Y/N:" know about the inherit semblance stuff? A little bird told me, now I could say that this fight will be without semblances, buuutttt I never even showed you my semblance, and it wouldn't be much fun"

Glynda: "Mr. Link please decide we don't have all day"

Y/N: "sorry professor, what I will do is limit your semblance use, This fight will be without any defensive armament"

Weiss : (confused) "and that means?"

Glynda: "that means Mrs. Schnee (Weiss turned to face Glynda) that you can't use your glyphs as a defensive tool and Mr. Link can't use his shield or wear his Chain mail, but you can use your weapon to parry his"

Weiss: "oh ok, wait... Chain mail?"

Weiss turned back to face Y/N, just in time to see him remove his tunic and revealing a chain mail under it above a white undershirt

Y/N: "what?"

Weiss: "you wear chain mail?"

Y/N: "yes"

Weiss: "but why?"

Y/N '" the real question is why are you not wearing chain mail

Weiss:" because I have aura"

Y/N: "and what will happen when you don't have an aura? it's better to wear armor then to use your aura for everything"

Y/N then proceed to remove his chain mail, he held it in the air for a second then dropped it to the floor, resulting in a loud noise and the floor being cracked

Weiss: "how heavy is this thing?"

Y/N : (thinking face) "well regular chain mail weighs about 10 kilograms (smirking) but this isn't your normal chain mail, this thing is infused with gravity dust, when I got it it was weightless, each month it's getting heavier in about a kilogram"

Weiss: (impressed but trying to hide it) how long have you had it? "

Y/N:" five years, maybe six"

Weiss : (doing the quick math in her head, now she can't hide her shook) "between 60 to 72 kilograms!?!?!"

Everyone: "what?!?!"

Random guy/girl1: "he is not human"

Random guy /girl2: "he has to be laying "

Random guy/girl: "how can he be laying, the chain mail literally cracked the floor"

Weiss: "are you telling me that you fight with 60 kilograms on you?"

Y/N: "what no! Don't be ridiculous, I always walk with 60 kilograms on me"

Weiss Jaw slackened

Glynda: "are you two done wasting time?"

Y/N: "oh yeah sorry professor"

Y/N put back on his tunic and scabbard

Glynda: "are you two ready?

Y/N Weiss:" yes"

Glynda: "start"

immediately Weiss created a glyph behind her, launching herself toward Y/N, aiming her weapon at his eye, Y/N just stood there and in the last second just moved his head a little, resulting in Weiss missing him, she then tried again, and again he moved just in the last second

Furious she launched a fury of strikes aimed at his chest, but again Y/N just dodged all of them with a speed he didn't have before

Weiss jumped back if close combat isn't an option she would just have to use ranged combat, she then activated her fire dust and shot five fireballs at him, but to her surprise, he didn't try to dodge them

Instead he just quickly slashed at them and cut them in half resulting in the pieces to drop to the floor and explode there

Weiss dashed toward him again and tried to slash him but he blocked or dodged all of her strikes

Weiss: "H-how are you so fast all of a sudden?" (clang)

Y/N: "funny thing Weiss (clang) when you wear heavy armor all day you start to develop strength (dodge) and when you remove that weight (clang) you become very fast"

Y/N then dodged another strike and managed to move behind Weiss, but instead of striking her he just slapped her lightly or her neck and backed away

Enraged Weiss struck her rapier at the ground, creating a glyph under Y/N

Y/N: "oh cra-"

But he couldn't finish his sentence because he found himself stuck inside a block of ice

Weiss then created a line of acceleration glyphs from her to Y/N

She readied her weapon the ran toward Y/N, using her glyphs to accelerate herself she flew toward Y/N at a great speed breaking the ice and striking him in the chest, Y/N flew backward and landed off in back, a second later he raised up as nothing happened

The students looked at the aura monitor

Weiss Schnee 75%

Y/N link 80%

Weiss: "stop playing around!! Fight me seriously"

Y/N: "you can't handle me fighting seriously"

Weiss: "stop insulting me, I'm a Schnee, I can handle anything"

Y/N :"The only thing your Schnee heritage gives you is a big ego, but find I will show you one of my ultimate moves (he put his sword back on his back and took his bow, tearing the arrow and knocking it) you have probably wondered why I have just one arrow, the answer is that I only need one, I call this one green arrow"

Suddenly Y/N aura sparked to life, he took a step forward and green shook waves Was created from his foot, suddenly Weiss found herself afraid

Weiss: what did I do? Why can't I move? Why does he looks so scaring?'

Then Y/N started to chant, and his voice changed like in his duel with Cardin

Y/N:" **I need no sword.** **Steel is my body, and magic my blood.** **I have fought over a thousand fights.** **Unaware of time.** **Nor aware of pain.** **Withstood Tragedies and Heartbreaks.** **waiting for my victory.** **I have many regrets. But this is my path.** **And so I pray, that my whole life was not in vain.** **Green arrow!!!** "

The arrow Y/N was holding was now covered completely by his aura, it looked like it was chiseled fully from emerald

BOOM

With a loud explanation, Y/N released the arrow, it flew straight toward Weiss paralyzed with fear Weiss didn't do anything when the arrow was about a meter form Weiss Ruby screamed

Ruby: "Weiss!!!"

Hearing her annoying leader Weiss broke out from her shook and did the first thing that came to her mind, she closed her eyes and raised her arms to protect her face, she then waited for the arrow to hit her

And waited

And waited

After what looked like an eternity she opened her eyes and gasped, a centimeter from her face was the arrow, stopping it was a glowing white glyph... Her glyph, but this glyph was different from her normal defense glyphs it was brighter and it's shaped was different, in the center of it instead of her family symbol was a shield with her family symbol

she saw this kind of glyph only once before, her sister Winter used it

Y/N Weiss:' absolute defense'

one of the most powerful glyphs of the Schnee family, Able to block any kind of attack

Weiss: 'I'm not skilled enough to use it let alone summon it, how is it possible?'

Glynda: "by using a defensive armament Mrs. Schnee is Disqualified"

The arrow dropped to the floor and the glyph disappeared, Weiss lowered her head and turned to change back to her school uniform

Y/N: "no, it's not acceptable"

Weiss turned back in confusion

Y/N: "I lost my cool, this fight is not over, you were right Weiss I didn't fight you seriously, but if you managed to block this attack then I will not hold back"

He put the bow back on his back and pulled out his scroll tablet thingy

Y/N: "look what ten years of research can produce, I present to you. The Sheikah Slate"

Weiss looked confused

Y/N: "I'm not holding back Weiss, I expect you to do the same"

Weiss: "you were so kind as to show me your ultimate move so let me return the favor, I will show you the power of the Schnee family"

Weiss created a line of acceleration glyphs she then stabbed her rapier into the ground creating a glyph in the shape of a clock, the glyph activated and Weiss movement accelerated, she looked like she was moving forward in time

She dashed forward accelerating herself even more using her glyphs, Straight toward Y/N

Y/N stood there a smile on his face, he did not move, he waited, when she was almost upon him he trusted the Sheikah Slate forward and shouted one single command

Y/N: "Stasis!!"

Glowing golden chains appeared out of thin air and shoot toward Weiss when they struck her she froze in place, a golden aura appearing around her and chains disappeared, Weiss looked like she was frozen in time her face still had her focused impression

Once Weiss was frozen in place Y/N did not waste any time, he knew that he has only five seconds before Stasis affect disappeared

In quick succession, he chopped at Weiss Wrist then kicked both her Knees, each hit made a dull ring sound but it doesn't seem like Weiss noticed them, her face was still Frozen

Y/N still had two seconds left so he continued his assault on Weiss with punches and kicks to her stomach, once again each time Y/N struck Weiss a dull ring was sound and Weiss didn't move

Then suddenly the golden aura around Weiss started to Flickr and Y/N jumped back, with a loud crashing sound the golden aura broke and Weiss launched backward after sliding on the floor she stopped laying on her back

Weiss groaned but didn't seem to move

Glynda: "Mrs. Schnee, are you able to continue to fight?"

Weiss raised her arms but her hands didn't move they seem paralyzed from the wrist

Weiss: "I-I can't feel my hands and legs

Glynda:" Mrs. Schnee is unable to fight, the winner is Y/N "

Y/N:" professor I will take Weiss to the nurse's room, she should be fine in about five minutes but it's better if she rests for a little while "

Glynda:" very well Mr. Link, Mr. Ren Mrs. Rose you are up next "

Y/N then got to Weiss and lifted her up bridal style, Weiss and a couple of the girls turned red but Y/N didn't seem to notice, or maybe he didn't care, he then Proceeds to exit the class

Y/n was walking the Halls with Weiss in his hands, Weiss's face was completely red by this point

Weiss: "you embarrassed me enough, you can let me down now"

Y/N: "can you walk by yourself?"

Weiss: "w-well no, I can't"

Y/N: "then stop complaining, you did well today"

Weiss: "I still lost, I'm a failure and a disgrace to my family"

Y/N: "you are a failure, and that's good, because when you succeed in the first try every time you don't learn anything, BUT when you fail and then succeed it means that You've outdone yourself"

Weiss: "thanks Y/N"

Y/N: "don't mention it, I already told you, you have a good heart, just try to not value your pride over your friends"

Weiss: "what did you do to me anyway, I remember dashing toward you and a second later flying backward"

Y/N: "quite simple, I stopped your flow of time, when I struck you when you were frozen the energy was stored and released all at once when you unfroze"

Weiss: "but how did you do it?"

Y/N: "that's a great question Weiss, how did I stop your flow of time?"

an overview of the streets of Vale being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, and Team RWBY and Y/N are strolling through it all with an awed Weiss Schnee in the front. A sign is being put up by the elderly Shopkeeper that reads in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all the foreign newcomers from their respective kingdoms of Remnant.

Weiss: (stopping and raising her arms in amazement) "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

Y/N: "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." (frowns a little) "It's kinda weirding me out..."

Weiss: (turning to Y/N ) "How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" (they continue walking)

Y/N:" because you dragged me from my bed at seven am on my day off"

Yang: (sighs, arms crossed) "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

Weiss: "Quiet, you!"

Yang: (as they stop near the docks and the sounds of foghorns are heard) "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

Y/N: "I'm with her"

Ruby: (covering her nose) "Ugh, they smell like fish!"

Y/N: "you know that we are at the docks right?"

Ruby: "look this guy there has a red hair like Pyrrha"

Ruby was pointing at a man with a flame red hair in an apron who was Sweeping the street in front of an inn, on the inn in large letters was written, Waystone Inn

Y/N:" oh I know him is name is kav-"

But he didn't manage to finish his sentence because Weiss started talking

Weiss: "I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!

Blake: (as Weiss starts walking away again) "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

Weiss: (scoffs) "You can't prove that!"

Suddenly Y/N was holding a bell

Y/N :"shame (clang) shame (clang) shame (clang)"

A second later a glyph appeared underneath Y/N

Y/N: "not again"

Y/N found himself again frozen solid in a block of ice

Y/N: "mamamf mamamf"

Weiss: "now where were we? Oh yeah, the docks"

Blake: "Umm will he be OK?"

Yang: "can he even breathe?"

Ruby: "Weiss..."

Weiss just crossed her arms and turned her back to them

Ruby : (lowering her head in disappointment) "Yang! "

Yang: "on it"

Yang activities Ember Celica, Y/N eyes widen In fear and it seemed like he was trying to shake his head

With one quick punch Yang broke the ice that was covering Y/N head but also struck his nose

Y/N: "Got dammet Yenk!!"

Blood started dripping down his nose

Yang : (playfully) "I didn't know you liked me so much"

In the meantime, Y/N's nose was healed courtesy of his magic

Y/N: "come closer so I can head-butts you"

Yang just stuck her tongue out and started leaving with her team

Y/N: "guys? Guys!!! Where are you going? Get me out of here!!"

Ruby: "I promise to release you when we came back"

Y/N: "Ruby!?!? Blake!?!? Don't leave me like that"

But they already turned the corner and disappeared

Y/N: 'what now? Should I just release myself or will that look suspicious?'

And while Y/N is contin9to think the chapter is ending

A/N hello again how are you doing?

I don't really know if I should apologize for the late update or not because I told you that I don't plan to schedule the updates

Nonetheless I'm sorry, my family was in town and apparently, I can't stay locked in my room, go figure

Anyway apparently Wattpad don't want to save my story I literally wrote this chapter four times already

As you can see I gave Y/N a chant-like Shiro, and I want to do a little contest try to make your own Y/N chant and I will give a shout out to my favorite, I know not a lot but hey, what can I do

But until next time

-illy


	14. Imp Of The sheikah

This chapter starts as the previous chapter ends.

Y/N is frozen to his neck in a block of ice courtesy of Weiss

He was stuck and people just walked around him, sometimes giving him a glance and continuing to walk

He then heard a shout from over the corner

??? : "Quick! We have to observe him!"

A second later a blonde monkey Faunus appeared around the corner and jumped on Y/N's frozen shoulders

Monkey Faunus: "yo dude! You are frozen"

Y/N: "thanks captain obvious, mind unfreezing me?"

Right then team RWBY also appeared around the corner

Monkey Faunus: "sorry popsicleman gotta go"

And with that, he ran away

Weiss: "somebody saw where he go?"

Y/N: "seriously? Popsicleman?"

Yang: "I think he ran this way"(pointing to the next corner)

Weiss:" good, come on girls "

They started raining again

Y/N:" girls?! Release me already!! "

Ruby:" sorry Y/N we will return to release you when we finish with this Faunus "

And then they disappeared again, once again leaving Y/N stuck in the block of ice, but this time Y/N had no intention of staying in the ice.

He concentrated, because of the ice nobody could see his hand so he didn't need to pretend that he pulled the object out of his pocket, a second later a crystal shaped item appeared in his left hand

An item he didn't use in years

An item that the last time he used it he almost burned down his house

An item that without the option to direct his energy toward the ground will have a devastating effect in a closed space

But he wasn't in a closed space right now, and even if he had frankly he didn't really care

Y/N: "EVERYONE BACK OFF"

Only a handful of people listened to him but he didn't worry, the second people will understand what is happening they will run

He smashed the Crystal in his hand and touched the ball that was stored inside

Instantly he felt his magic being drained a second later warmth started to spread throughout his body but he knew that he can't delay, a second later a translucent fireball appeared in his hand and started growing,

Every place the fire touched the ice turned to steam, when he was free of the ice Y/N stopped the flaw of magic into the item and the fire disappeared, a second later the Crystal reformed around the ball and Y/N put it in his pocket

Random bystander1: "wow"

Random bystander2: "incredible"

Random bystander3: "who is he? "

Random bystander1: "I think he is from beacon academy"

Random bystander3: "oh so he is a hunter in training, no surprise he managed to melt all that ice "

Y/N then started running in the direction Team RWBY disappeared to,

He found them shortly after talking to girl with a short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin, and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings

Y/N didn't know why but he had the feeling that he knew her

Penny: "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Ruby: "Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

Weiss: "I'm Weiss."

Blake: "Blake."

Yang: "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" (Y/N hits her side)[when did you get here?] "Oh, I'm Yang."

Y/N: "I'm Y/N"

Penny: "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Y/N: "wait, you said your name was Penny right?" 'there is no way she is who I think she is. Right? '

Penny: "so I did"

Y/N: "is your last name, Polendina by a chance?"

Penny: "yes! Penny Polendina at your service"

Y/N's eyes lit up and he did something that the girl never saw coming, he grabbed Penny on her waist and lifted her up to the air spinning in place

Y/N: "I don't believe it, Penny! You have grown so much"

Penny : (puzzled) "do I? Do I know you?"

Y/N: "Penny it's me cousin Y/N!!"

Penny's eyes lit up, (literally, Ruby could swear she saw them shining Neon green)

Penny : (as she hugged Y/N) "cousin Y/N!!!"

RWBY: "SHE IS YOUR COUSIN?!!!"

Y/N : (after putting Penny down) "Well not really! Our dad's used to work together, so we really connected"

RWBY: "oh…."

Y/N: "anyway Penny, is your dad in town?"

Penny: "yes, papa Zeff is in town"

Y/N: "great! I'm kinda busy right now, but tell him I'm going to call him and maybe we will meet up, OK?"

Penny: "OK cousin Y/N"

Weiss: "Well, sorry for running into you!" (they turn around and start walking away)

Ruby: (waving her arm) "Take care, friend!"

Yang: (when they get far enough away from a startled Penny) "She was… weird…"

Y/N: "Hey!! She is a good girl"

Weiss: (looking to her right) "Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?"

Penny: (suddenly in front of a surprised Weiss) "What did you call me?"

Yang: (as Weiss looks back and forth in shock and Yang looks apologetic) "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

Y/N [she can hear a lot of things]

Penny: "No, not you." (walks through the group and leans her head down to Ruby) "You!"

Ruby: (startled) "Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh…"

Penny: "You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?"

Ruby: "Uuuum…" (she looks over Penny's shoulder while her teammates' motion to deny her, Y/N gave her a thumbs up ) "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

Penny: (Ruby's teammates comically faint and Y/N sprouted a grin, but Penny looks overjoyed and laughs) "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Ruby: (groaning to Weiss as she brushes herself off) "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

Weiss: "No – she seems far more coordinated."

Yang: "So… what are you doing in Vale?"

Penny: "I'm here to fight in the tournament."

Weiss: "Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?"

Y/N : [love is war]

Penny: (saluting) "I'm combat ready!"

Y/N : [ nailed it]

Weiss: "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

Y/N: "Says the girl wearing a dress."

Weiss: (with her arms crossed) "It's a combat skirt!

Ruby: (the skirt sister speeds over to Weiss' side) "Yeah!" (Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it)

Y/N: "it's still a dress"

Weiss: (realization hitting) "Wait a minute." (walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders) "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed… rapscallion?"

Penny: "The who…?"

Weiss: (holding up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question) "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

Y/N: 'God dammit Weiss, here we go, this will not end well'

Blake: (off-screen) "Why do you keep saying that?!"

Weiss: (turning her attention from Penny to Blake) "Huh?"

Blake: (walking over to Weiss, angry) "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

Weiss: "Oh, I'm sorry." (releases Penny and motions to objects around her) "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

Blake: "Stop it!"

Weiss: "Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

Blake: (growls, clenching her fist) "You ignorant little brat!"

Weiss: (Weiss looks offended, but when Blake walks away, she follows) "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"

Blake: "You are a judgmental little girl."

Weiss: "What in the world makes you say that?"

Blake: "The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

Yang: (sliding up to Ruby and Y/N, looking uncomfortable) "Um, I think we should probably go…"

Y/N: "agreed"

Penny: (popping up behind Ruby, smiling) "Where are we going?"

Y/N: "home, see you around Penny"

Penny: "bye cousin Y/N"

Weiss: "So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

Blake: "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

As Yang, Ruby and Y/N continue to observe, the scene shifts from afternoon near the docks to nighttime in their dorm room.

Y/N: 'why did they wait so long to continue their talk?'

Weiss: "I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!"

Blake: "That is the problem!"

Weiss: (getting up from her bed) "You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Blake: (gets on her feet as well) "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

Weiss: "People like me?"

Blake: "You're discriminatory!"

Y/N: "and kind of a brat"

Weiss: "I'm a victim!" (as they stare each other down in silence, Weiss leans in close, leering as she speaks quietly) "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? (leaning against the bookshelf by the window) "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." (bangs her fist on the bookshelf)

Ruby: (going over to comfort her) "Weiss, I-"

Weiss: "No!" (turns away and walks back over to Blake) "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

Y/N Blake: "Well maybe they/we were just tired of being pushed around!"

Silence drops down on the scene again. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly, and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates.

Blake: "I… I…" (she dashes out the door)

Y/N tries to grabs her shoulder but finds only black smoke

Ruby: "Blake, wait! Come back!" (she runs over to the door and calls to her down the hallway as Yang sits herself down and Weiss looks down)

Y/N: "GOD DAMMIT WEISS!!!"

Weiss: "it is not my fault"

Y/N walks to her and stands very close to her face

Y/N: "SHUT (poke her in the chest) UP (poke) ICE (poke) PRINCESS (poke), what did I told you just yesterday, don't value your pride over your friends"

Weiss: "I-I"

Y/N : (stepping back) " I was wrong about you, apparently your heart is cold like your father,(he turned toward Ruby and Yang) I'm going after Blake "

He found Blake sitting at the edge of a roof in vale, her bow was still on her head

Y/N: "Blake?"

Blake: "hey Y/N"

Y/N set down next to her

Y/N: "how are you feeling?"

Blake :"bad"

Y/N: "I see…"

Blake: "can I ask you something?"

Y/N: "sure"

Blake: "do you hate me?"

Y/N: "why would I?"

Blake: "because I lied to you about being a Faunus!!"

Y/N:" I already know that you were a Faunus"

Blake's head shot up

Blake: "b-but how?"

Y/N: "did you know that your bow doesn't move in the wind? But it does move when you are excited-"

Blake: "that doesn't mean anything"

Y/N:"-you also hear things you aren't supposed to hear, and you really like fish, I mean really"

Blake blushed

Blake: "but I was part of the white fang"

Y/N: "and I was part of a boy band, I'm pretty sure we both regret our discussions"

Right then Y/N's scroll (A/N his Sheikah Slate I'm going to call it a scroll from here on out) started ringing and Blake heard Y/N singing

Y/N's scroll: "Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest"

Y/N: "MOSHI MOSHI!"

Y/N: "oh hey Ruby, no I haven't found Blake yet, yes I will call you the moment I find her, ok see you"

Blake: "why did you lie to her?"

Y/n: "it just seems like you should have a little alone time"

Blake: "by the way what is your ring tone for me?"

Y/N: "why wouldn't you call me and figure out?"

Blake then calls Y/N

Y/N's scroll: "Black the beast descends from shadows"

Blake: "you really did know for a long time haven't you?"

Y/N: "yes I did (he raised up to leave) if it makes you feel any better you aren't the only one who was exposed to racism"

Blake laughed a bitter laugh

Blake: "you are a human, what are you talking about"

Y/N : (turning his head to look at Blake, a sad smile on his face) oh Blakey Blake, (turns back around and walks toward the darkness at the far side of the roof) I never said that I'm human"

Blake tried to catch him so he will explain to her what he said but he was gone, she then got off the roof she found herself in front of a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular.

She closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair. She wipes away a tear away as the camera pulls up to reveal her Faunus ears. On the verge of crying, she becomes startled when she hears a voice above her.

Sun: (off-screen) "I knew you would look better without the bow.

Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake lays flat on her stomach on the rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers.

Sun: (off-screen) "Did I miss anything?"

Blake: (looking up as Sun drops down to her right) "Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

Sun: "Cool." (holds out one of the green apples in his arms) "I stole you some food!"

Blake: (giving Sun a questioning look) "Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"

Sun: (defensively countering "Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" (Blake delivers an angry glare at him) "Okay, too soon! Anyway, are you sure that the robbers will target this dust shipment?"

Blake: "how should I know?"

??? : "oh don't worry, they will be here"

Blake and sun jumped, Blake being the more trained of the two draw her katana Gambol Shroud immediately, a second later sun also draw his stuff Ruyi Jingu Bang

Behind them leaning on the wall was a person wearing a long black jacket, he had a blonde hair and pointy ears, but what put Blake on edge was that the person was wearing a white mask, the mask had a big red eye on it with three triangles reminiscent of Eyelashes above it, a yellow iris, and a big smile at the bottom, Blake was sure she recognize this eye from somewhere

The man stood straight and pulled out two knives from behind his back. One was white as bone and the other so Black he looked like the other one's shadow

Blake body tensed, but he only dropped them to the floor and kicked them toward her, Blake singled sun to pick up the knifes

He then opened his jacket showing Blake that he didn't have any other weapon, what he did had though were masks covering the inside of his jacket

Masked man: ( raising his hands in an "I'm not going to do anything pose") "I have no ill intentions, Blake Belladonna"

Blake: "who are you?

Masked man: "you can call me the happy mask-"

Blake: "I don't care what I can call you, I asked who are you"

Masked man: "my name is Imp"

Blake: "removed the mask Imp"

Imp: "I don't think you want me to Do it"

Blake shifted her grip on her katana changing it to its gun mode

Blake: "I'm not going to ask again "

Imp : (grabbing the mask) "very well, let me just warn you, Blake, The truth can be ugly"

Imp removed his mask, horrified from what she saw Blake took a step backward and gasp, sun looked like he is going to puke

Imp: "I'm Imp of the Sheikah, the last soul survival of the black fang"

The left side of Imp face normal, if you could call his shining red eye normal, it was the right side of his face who Disturbed Blake, covering almost all of his right side was a burn mark at the shape of a rose

Part of the flower was on Imp right eye, making it gray as ash

Blake: "no! It can't be"

Imp: "I warned you, Blake, the truth is ugly,(he touched the scar) but I guess I deserved it, after all, I was sent to kill his most beloved person"

Blake : (shaking) "t-this doesn't m-make sense if your mission is to kill me why didn't you? You had an excellent opportunity"

Imp: "the Blake Belladonna I was sent to kill is no more, or at least I hope so"

Blake: "so why are you here? Why are you following me?"

Imp: "I'm not following you, I'm here to stop the white fang from stealing that dust"

Blake: "I don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

Imp: "if you are so sure about it would you mind looking behind you?"

Just as he says this, the winds blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

Blake: "Oh no…"

Sun: "Is that them?"

Blake: (staring at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit) "Yes… It's them."

White Fang Soldier: (to the other White Fang members coming from the aircraft, motioning with his rifle) "All right, grab the tow cables!"

Sun: "You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

Blake: (staring sadly at the scene) "No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." (she closes her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when she hears a new voice)

Roman: "Hey! What's the holdup!?" (the soldiers look up at Roman gesturing widely and coming down the ramp) "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

Blake: "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." (she stands up and unsheathes the katana of Gambol Shroud

Blake : (before walking off the edge of the roof)"don't you dare move Imp I still have a lot of questions for you"

Sun: (alarmed) "Hey, what are you doing?!

Blake falls to the ground in a crouch, then continues on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

Roman: "No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" (as he's looking around, Blake suddenly appears behind him with her blade at his throat) "What the- Oh, for f-" (rolls his eyes when he's cut off by Blake mid-swear)

Blake: "Nobody move!"

The White Fang soldiers ready their guns and equip their swords in response.

Roman: "Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady."

Sun: "so what is the black fang?"

As the White Fang closes in on her, Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

Imp: "the black fang was a group that wanted to end the current way of the white fang"

Blake: "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?"

The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughs.

Roman: "Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?"

Blake: "What are you talking about?"

Roman: "The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

Blake: "Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

Suddenly, the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

Roman: (looking up) "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation…"

Imp:" get ready sun, I will take on Roman, you will take care of the rest"

Sun: "since when are you in charge?"

Two more Bullheads are hovering above the heist, and as Blake watches in horror, Roman smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

Imp: "from now!! Give me my knives, now!!"

Startled Sun Threw the knives at Imp who catch them with the skill of a highly trained man, he then transforms them to their gun mode and jumps off the roof shooting Roman while he falls

Roman "YOU!!"

Imp land on the ground and transform his weapons back to knifes

Imp: (as he dashes toward Roman) "long time no see Roman"

The meet in the center of the battle, Imp catching Roman swing with his knifes

Roman: "I see you got new weapons"

Imp: "indeed I have, let me introduce them to you, (slash him with the right knife) meet Yin (slash with the left) and yang,(right) light (left) and darkness (A/N I think you understand the motif) life and death, order and chaos, heaven and hell, hope and despair, truth and lies, sound and silence" (A/N see what I did here? "

Roman blocks all of Imp strikes with his cane, but he was being pushed back

Roman: "you are so melodramatic"

Imp: "all of them are Polar opposites but the one can't exist without the other

Right then Blake pops back up

Blake: "he is mine"

Imp: "you can't, you don't stand a chance"

Blake: "just let me do it"

Imp: "suit yourself, I will handle the white fang"

Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake

Imp goes back as he pulls a mask from his jacket, This mask was blue as a cloudless sky, with white around the eyes, the ears where shape like fins, when you looked at the mask you will get the feeling of a fish.

Imp put the mask on then he started screaming and a shining white light appeared covering him, a second later the light disappeared, but Imp wasn't there anymore, Blake jaw dropped because in his place Now stood a creature in scales of blue. Literal blue scales,

Blake knew it was a fish, it had to be a fish; it was a fish with legs that stood taller than almost anyone she had ever met before. From his head sprouted a large fin-like appendage.

Blake: "what the hell?"

That distinction gives Roman the opening he needs with one final beating with his cane he causes Blake to go down.

Meanwhile, The creature crossed his arm at his chest and two large blue fins grow near his waist, he then thrust his hands forward and the fins detached, flying through the air like projectiles and knocked all the white fang members Unconscious

The fish man then grabbed the sides of his face and pulled, a bright light appeared and when it disappeared Imp was back there, holding the mask, he then put it back and turned to Roman

Roman: "you sure know how to ruin a party, (talking to his communicator) shoot him already"

The four bullheads in the sky started shooting at Blake and Imp, Imp grab Blake and Cary her to cover behind some containers,

Suddenly a Laser beam is shoot form the far side of the battlefield, hitting and exploding one bullhead

Imp: "now it's my turn"

Imp pull two masks from his jacket, one was yellow with a white top that looked like hair, purple eyes two holes for a nose and a mouth, the second one looked metallic and had two ellipse shaped eyes and a mouth

Imp put on the first mask and like before he started screaming with a shining white light appeared, but this time when the light fade Imp was replaced with a big yellow creature, the creature looked like he was made of rocks with spikes on his back,

Sun: (who got to Blake) "how do you think he is doing it?"

Blake: "I have no idea"

The creature then put on the second mask and again started screaming, but this time there was no light, instead, the creatures started growing and growing and growing, he grow until his stomach was the height of the bullheads

Roman: "you gotta be kidding me"

The creature then grabbed two of the bullheads and smashed them together, Seeing the bullheads destroyed in the creature hands Roman grimaces and turns to run towards the last bullhead.

Roman: (watching from the safety of his escape) "These kids just keep getting weirder…" (with his observation made, he uses his cane to close the doors, and the jet lifts off, flying away from the lost battle)

After Roman escaped the creature pulled at his face and again in a shining light he disappeared and Imp was there, he looked really tired,

He then turned to leave but was stopped by Gambol Shroud cord catching his wrist and spinning him around to face Blake and Sun

Blake: "you have some explaining to do"

Imp : (tired)" what do you want to know?"

Right when Blake was about to speak sirens were heard heading in their direction

Imp: "this is my cue to leave"

Blake: "Don't you dare-"

But Imp threw something on the floor, and a bright flash of light appeared. When Blake could see again Imp was gone

Later, a handful of police cars are at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. That is until Weiss Yang and Y/N appear on the scene, Y/N looks tired

Y/N: "hey Penny"

Penny: "hey cousin Y/N"

Ruby: (speaking quickly to explain the situation) "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute…" (Weiss ignores her and squares off with Blake)

Blake: (calmly looking her down) "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

Weiss: "Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?"

Weiss looks at Y/N

Y/N: "about Twelve hours give or take"

Weiss: "thank you, That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided…"

Yang, Sun, and Ruby look on, worried.

Y/N just looked tired

Weiss: "I don't care."

Blake: (surprised) "You don't care?"

Weiss: "You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

Blake: "No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

Weiss: (silencing her) "Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up… you'll come to your teammates. And not some…" (looking at Sun behind her as she catches herself) "Someone else."

Blake: (looking at Ruby and Yang grinning at her, she wipes a tear from her eye, nodding) "Of course."

Weiss smiles and nods. The moment is serious for a second more until Ruby screams:

Ruby: (waving her arms wildly) "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!"

Weiss: (as the six gathers with each other, she points accusingly at Sun) "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" (Sun laughs nervously)

Y/N tap Weiss on her shoulder, Weiss turns around to see Y/N's back as he walks away

Y/N: "you did Good back there, who knows maybe you still have a chance to change"

Hello guys wow we finished volume one amazing

As you probably see this chapter is super long, consider it a gift

I know I know I have butchered the description of the transformation masks and of the Zora and Goron, if you want a good description I recommend reading the story unknown legends on it's an amazing story

Next chapter will be a bonus chapter where Y/N and Coco go on a date

If you want me to make Imp a character sheet let me know

Anyway I want to thank everyone who Gave me ideas for the knifes names the selected name is yin and yang but I gave the rest a place as well

But until next time

-illy

After the A/N of Volume one, Roman walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He goes over to a table and places down a case of mysterious contents, sighing in tiredness.

Cinder: (off-screen) "How very disappointing, Roman."

Roman: (turning around suddenly when he hears the voice and their noisy entrance) "Whoa! Hehe… I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon…"

Cinder: (of the three figures before Roman, only her head, containing yellow eyes and flowing dark hair, is seen) "We were expecting… more from you."

Roman: (laughing a little before getting serious) "Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

Cinder: (chuckling darkly) "And you will continue to do so."

Suddenly her shadow starts to move and rise from the ground, Roman found himself staring at the shadow two red eyes

Shadow creature:" We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is… a little cooperation."


	15. Extra Chapter : Date?

(A/N This extra Chapter is Canon to the story)

Y/N was sleeping peacefully in his bed, it was a Friday and his day off morning training, Well he did sleep peacefully until a certain ice princess decided to break into his room

Weiss" Y/N wake u-"

She didn't finish the sentence because she found the tip of a sword at her throat

Y/N (half asleep, through half-closed eyes) "who is it?"

Weiss" I-it's m-me Weiss"

Y/N "What do you want? "

Y/N lowered his sword but still held it close by

Weiss "I-I"

Y/N ( still half asleep) "choose your next words carefully ice princess, they may be your last"

With the sword removed from her throat, Weiss didn't felt danger, so she decided to continue like nothing has happened, well almost

Weiss (raising an eyebrow) "you sleep with a sword under your pillow?"

Y/N "what? No, of course I don- (remembering who he is talking to) yes I sleep with a sword under my pillow, do you have a problem with that?"

Weiss "not really, do you usually try to kill everyone who is trying to wake you up?"

Y/N "only on Friday"

Weiss "your poor mother"

Y/N "you should be worried for me not my mom, she is usually the one trying to kill me on Friday morning"

Weiss" OK…?

Y/N "wait a minute, how did you even entered my house?"

Weiss (sweat drop) "I may or may not broke down your front door"

Y/N "God dammit ice princess!!"

Five minutes later Weiss was sitting at the living room sipping coffee while Y/N was replacing the door

Weiss "so… why do you have a replacement door?"

Y/N " don't ask, oh and I will send you the bill in the mail"

Weiss "a bill for what?"

Y/N "for the hamburger I ate yesterday, what do you think ice princess?"

Weiss "sorry"

Y/N "do you usually break down people doors?"

Weiss" not really"

Y/N sat down in the chair in front of Weiss with a toast and butter

Y/N "what do you want Weiss?

Weiss "I heard that you have a date with Coco today "

Y/N " I do actually, not that I can see how is it your business"

Weiss "I came to see if you need help picking something to wear"

Y/N " (raising an eyebrow)" by breaking down my door?

Weiss "I said I'm sorry!!"

Y/N (spreading the butter on his toast) "anyway I don't need your help, I'm wearing my tunic, as usual, thank you very much"

Weiss " over my dead body! "

Y/N (pointing the butter knife at her) "it can be arranged"

Weiss (waving her hands in front of her) "no no no!!! It was a figure of speech"

Y/N "oh I know it was, it's just the idea of your tombstone saying killed using a butter knife is very amusing"

Weiss "moving on!! You are not going to the date wearing your tunic"

Y/N "why not?"

Weiss "because it's a date!!! You are not wearing Your combat clothes"

Y/N "then how am I supposed to carry my weapons?!? "

Weiss "you are not taking your weapons on a date!!"

Y/N "what if something happens?"

Weiss "we have hunters for that!"

Y/N (grumbling) "I'm a hunter" (grumble, grumble)

Weiss "what was that?"

Y/N "nothing MOM!"

Time skip brought to you by chibi Y/N walking down the Fashion Track in different clothes and chibi Weiss watching

Coco was doing her makeup when she heard a knock on the door, she got up and opened the door finding Y/N standing outside

Coco gave one look at Y/N, he was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans and simple black shoes

Coco (raising her eyebrow) "Weiss? "

Y/N (sigh) "yes"

Coco (cackling) "come inside, I'm almost finished my makeup"

Y/N set on a chair while Coco finished doing her makeup

Y/N "you know that you don't need makeup right?"

Coco "why? Because I'm already beautiful? "

Y/N " well yes, and also because I don't really care about makeup "

Coco" well then don't worry, I'm doing it for myself "

Y/N " suit yourself "

Five minutes later Coco was done and they both were heading to the bullhead that will take them to vale

Coco" so... what do you like to do? "

Y/N" oh you know, just like any other teen, I like to read write and to go on missions to kill soulless mons-"

Y/N suddenly stopped and Coco almost bumped into him

Coco (looking at him) is everything OK?"

She then saw that he was focused on something at the end of the hall, when she looked at the same direction she saw what caught his attention

just turning the corner was a girl no more than ten years old wearing a blue and white dress, but what was most eye-catching was her hair, or the lack of it, when she looked closely she could see something else, on her dress the girl had a little pin that said "dust a wish"

Y/N "Coco do you mind if we delay the start of our date a little?"

Coco "yes of course"

Slowly Y/N approached her, a second later two older people presumably her parents turned the corner as well, when Y/N reached them he looked at them for permission, and they nodded

He then kneeled down next to the girl and said in a gentle voice

Y/N "Hello little one"

Little girl "H-hello"

Y/N "my name is Y/N, what is yours?"

Lisa" I-I'm l-Lisa "

Y/N" you have a beautiful name, Lisa "

Lisa" thank you sir "

Y/N " you welcome, you don't need to call me sir, just Y/N is enough, so what brings you to beacon academy? "

Lisa" I come to b-become a huntress "

Y/N" that's wonderful Lisa, do you know that I'm a hunter in training? "

Lisa" really?"

Y/N" yes, would you like to see my weapon? "

Lisa face brightened

Lisa" yes, please "

Y/N reached with his hand over his shoulder but grasped only air, Lisa picked around him and her face fall

Lisa" you don't have your weapon here"

Y/N "yes it seems like it (thinking) would you like to see a magic trick?"

Lisa "ok"

Y/N then pulled out a small ball from his pocket and handed it to Lisa

Y/N "can you help me with this? All you need to do is throw this ball at my feet"

Lisa "ok"

Y/N then stood up and Lisa threw the ball, she quickly stepped back because a green cloud appeared covering Y/N completely when the cloud disappeared Lisa and Coco's eyes widened in shock because Y/N was now wearing his green tunic with the master sword on his back

He then kneeled back down and draw the sword presenting it to her

Y/N "this is the master sword"

Lisa "wow! It is so beautiful, can I hold it?"

Y/N looked at her parents and after the nodded to him giving their approval he gave the sword to the girl, but Lisa didn't manage to hold the sword, her hands were too small

Y/N "this sword will not do, I know!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a balloon After he inflated it he made it into the shape of a sword, Lisa looked disappointed

Y/N "don't worry, I'm not done, here (handing her the balloon sword) hold it and don't be scared, I'm just going to pop it"

He then proceeded to pop the balloon, when the balloon popped Lisa was surprised to find a real sword in her hands

The sword was short with a yellow brick like handguard that had two holes in it the hilt has a white rope coiled around it and it had a blue diamond-shaped Pommel with gold at the end

Y/N "this is the Kokiri sword" 'or at least a replica'

Lisa (reaching and touching the edge) "it's dull"

Y/N "well yes, unfortunately I can't give you a sharp sword"

Lisa "give me?"

Y/N "yes, consider it a gift"

Lisa ( eyes sparkling) "thank you"

Y/N "you welcome"

Right then Lisa's mother touched her shoulders

Lisa's mother "come on Lisa, we don't want to miss our meeting with the headmaster"

Lisa "OK mama, bye Y/N"

Y/N "bye Lisa"

Right when she was about to leave Lisa suddenly started to Cough and choke, In a second her father was beside her holding a water bottle, but he then realized the bottle was empty

Without hesitation Y/N reached into his pocket and pulled out a glass bottle with red liquid in it, he handed it to Lisa's father and he let her drink

when Coco looked at Y/N she saw that he looked like he was expecting something to happen, When Lisa managed to breathe again Y/N looked relieved but she also saw disappointment, like he was expecting more to happen

Later in the evening when Coco recounted the events of the day she realized that there was no way for Y/N to have the bottle in his pocket

As Lisa and her parents walked away Y/N raised up again

Y/N "do you mind waiting a little longer I have to make a phone call"

Coco "sure take your time "

Y/N then walked the corner and called someone, Coco only heard parts of the conversation

Y/N" hello... Yes, it's me... Yes, I know... I do... Thank you "

He then got back to Coco and offered her his elbow

Y/N" shall we officially start our date?

Coco "I'd love to, but don't you want to change first?"

Y/N "don't worry you don't even notice that I wear it"

Coco "OK then let's go"

Coco then started walking, when she reached the corner she turned back to Y/N

Coco "are you comi-"

Y/N was wearing his "date clothes" again

Y/N "is everything OK?"

They started walking again

Coco "how did you changed so fast, now and before"

Y/N "if I told you magic, would you believe me?"

Coco "no"

Y/N ( shrugging) "magic"

Coco (rolling her eyes) "seriously?"

Y/N "yes"

Coco "Fine fine, what about the girl? You looked like seeing her is killing you"

Y/N (sigh) "do you want a beautiful lie or an ugly truth?"

Coco (after thinking) "I will take the ugly truth"

Y/N "do you want the long version or the short version"

Coco "short???"

Y/N "I also had cancer"

Coco waited for Y/N to continue but he didn't

Coco "that's it? Tell me more, what happened"

Y/N "you wanted the short version"

Coco "you are unbelievable, ( clutching her head) we aren't in the restaurant yet and you already gave me a headache, tell me the long version"

Y/N "fine fine"

As they keep walking the scene change to Y/N room with the caption "many years ago"

We see ten Years old Y/N laying in his bed without hair and his parents sitting next to him

Y/N narrating "when I was ten I got diagnosed with aura cancer, and as you know nothing can cure aura cancer, I was to die in a month"

We see little Y/N Coughing and Zelda helping him drink, Link head is down and his hand was clenched in a fist of rage and helplessness, he then lifted his head and in his eyes was hope, and he ran from the room

Y/N narrating "but my dad refused to give up, you see the place that my dad comes from had this all ill cure. A potion they called it, panacea if you like, and he was determined to recreate it and save my life"

The scene now changed to Link in the lab working on different potions and ingredients

Y/N narrating" in the end he succeeds, with a day to spare, my dad recreated the red potion "

The scene changes again and we now see Y/N in his bed and Link giving him a red liquid in a glass bottle

Y/N narrating" I was completely cured "

The scene changed back to "teen" Y/N and Coco who is now sitting in the bullhead, Coco looked confused and Y/N head is down and his hand is clenched in a fist of rage and helplessness, a perfect reflection of his father many years ago

Coco "I don't get it if the cure or potion or whatever you call it worked then why didn't your father published it and cured everyone? why didn't you gave that potion to Lisa?"

BOOM

Coco jumped and she turned to Y/N and saw that he swing his hand into the bullhead wall, creating a small crater in the steel

Y/N (in a low voice)" you think he didn't try? Do you think I didn't try? I gave the girl the cure, it didn't work! It doesn't work! "

Coco" what do you mean it doesn't work, you said that you were cured"

Y/N" I was, I am, it seems that the potion only works on my family, after continuing to research my dad discovered that we have a unique blood type, I'm type H, I can't give to anyone but anyone can give to me" 'I also have magic and you don't, although the red potion didn't work on ember too'

Coco "I don't get it"

Y/N "just forget about it, I don't want to talk about it"

Ozpin set on his office, he just finished a call from someone and was expecting guests, a little girl and her parents, right then his elevator dinged and he pushed a button on his scroll to open its doors, Out came Lisa and her parents

Ozpin "oh Mrs. Lisa"

Lisa "H-hello professor"

Ozpin "please there's no need to call me professor, call me Ozpin, please sit down"

He then proceeds to press another button on his scroll and three chairs raised from the floor, after they set Ozpin continued talking

Ozpin "so Lisa, I have heard that you want to be a huntress"

Lisa "yes prof- Ozpin"

Lisa's father "professor, about what we talked about on the phone..."

Ozpin (raising his hand and silencing him) "it is bit relevant anymore"

Lisa's father "w-what?"

Ozpin "I told you that I can't give Lisa an honorary license because I already gave my honorary license as a headmaster, and the council will not let me give another one"

Lisa's father "Y-yes that's what we said, and we totally understand"

Ozpin "and I just told you that it was irrelevant, the huntsman that I gave my honorary license has called me, and he asked to give his license to Lisa"

Lisa's father "r-really? We are so grateful. But how did he knows us?"

Ozpin "I'm told that you met him, he is called the Huntsman in green"

A fade in picture of Y/N is shown, and we see Y/N standing on a giant Ursa's dissolving body

Ozpin "he is one of the most powerful huntsman in Remnant"

Y/N and Coco are walking it the streets of vale

Coco " so which restaurants are we going to?"

Y/N "a small family restaurant, we are almost there

They turn the corner and Coco sees a restaurant with the logo in front the logo said Wagnaria

As they entered the saw a young teen standing in the entrance to welcoming them, She had short orange hair that is clipped with a blue and pink hair clip

Coco noticed that although Y/N didn't look uncomfortable he did tense like he was expecting to be hit or something

Orange haired girl "welcome to Wagnaria, a party of two?... Y/N is that you?"

Y/N "yes please, and how are you doing Inami? Long time no see"

Inami" I'm good thanks, come me with me"

Inami lad them to a small table at the corner of the restaurant (A/N how many times did I said corner in this chapter? "

Y/N" so Inami, how is your androphobia doing? Punched many guys Since I was gone? "

Inami" I actually got over it "

Y/N" really that's amazing!! How did you manage it? "

Inami" well while you weren't here we got another employee, a male one"

Y/N "don't tell me you killed him"

Inami "what? No no, he helped me with my androphobia, and last month we started dating"

Y/N "that's wonderful! I would like to meet him someday"

Right then a sound of a plate hitting the floor and breaking is heard

??? "YAMADA!!!

Inami" and that's him"

Y/N "Yamada?

Inami" another new employee, she breaks things all the time. Anyway, what would you like? "

Y/N" chocolate parfait for me please, what would you like Coco?"

Coco" I will also like a chocolate parfait, please "

Inami" OK, two chocolate parfait coming up "

Coco" you have ahh... Interesting friends"

Y/N "I know"

Coco" this date isn't going to be long is it?"

Y/N" I don't think so, you know the author doesn't know anything about romance

Coco "yeah"

Y/N "hey at least he tries"

Inami then came back with the parfaits

Inami "here you go, two chocolate parfaits"

Y/N "thanks Inami, how much is it?"

Inami "Kyouko said that if that's OK with you, you can pay the regular way"

Y/N "oh sure why not, tell her I ask what song she wants"

After Inami have gone Coco turned to Y/N

Coco "song??"

Y/N "yeah, I sing here from time to time"

Coco "do you do any other stuff?"

Y/N "sure, I sing and I dance and I do this with my pants"

Coco "what?"

Y/N "nothing"

Right then a woman with a little above shoulder length hair and gray eyes, wearing a black skirt, a white shirt, and a deep blue vest approached them

??? "yo Y/N!"

Y/N "Kyouko! Long time no see I want you to meet Coco"

Kyouko (to Coco) "yo"

Coco "nice to meet you"

Kyouko "so Y/N what are you going to sing to us today?"

Coco noticed Kyouko's hand slowly reaching toward Y/N parfait

Y/N (slapping her hand away) "no Kyouko this is mine, ask Yachiyo to make you one"

Kyouko "but I'm so hungry, and Yachiyo left the restaurant"

Y/N "really why?"

Kyouko "she wanted to experience new things"

Y/N "well good for her, what do you want me to sing?

Kyouko "what about deathly loneliness attacks?"

Y/N "are you sure? It's a pretty sad song"

Kyouko "but it's pretty catchy"

Y/N "fine fine, get the stage ready"

Coco "what stage?"

Y/N ( motioning to the side) "look for yourself?"

Coco turned to the Direction Y/N was motioning and saw Kyouko pressing a button on the wall, immediately two empty tables sank to the floor and were replaced with a stage

On the stage were band instruments a guitar, drums, trumpet, and an electric organ, but there was no man in sight to play them

Coco "who's gonna play them?"

Y/N "they are going to play themselves of course"

Coco "what?"

Y/N "just watch"

Y/N then rose up and walked towards the stage, he tapped the microphone two times then began to speak

Y/N "good afternoon, Wagnaria, my name is Y/N and I'm going to sing you a snog" (A/N because people found it funny the first time)

Y/N "this song is called deathly loneliness attacks, I wrote this song some time ago when one of my best friends died on duty, I hope you enjoy"

he then typed something in a control panel on the wall and returned to the microphone, Coco was intrigued, she didn't know Y/N was writing songs

Hard light people materialized on the stage and began to play

(drums)

(guitar)

Y/N "No matter how you live your life, you're breathing every day.

Depending on somebody else to lead you on your way.

But even if they disappear you breathing all the same.

cause all you do is drag along whom ever keep you safe.

(solo guitar)

The people who I cherished and the people I forget.

Relationships that came and want without another thought.

Although I felt an inkling this is not how things should be.

I guess I really didn't know a single thing.

Whatever anyone may say.

I know I've always been this way.

As I avert my gaze away from bonds I've severed to this day.

Even I cry when I alone.

even if nobody will know.

Cause deathly loneliness strikes on his own.

(Solo guitar)

For all the people's feelings that I threw off to the side.

Although I know I needed them to keep myself in line.

The punishment for running form my duty all those times.

Has tightened all around my chest and now begins to bite.

Before I know it, something in my heart begins to change.

I wish I had somebody else to share my everyday.

My body feel so numb as I succumb to pickling pain.

I realized now that solitude is not a strength.

Whatever words I said out loud.

I know there's no returning now.

And yet again I tell myself "it's fine because I can't be helped".

No matter just how much I cry.

No one will be there by my side.

The cracks within my heart run deep with time.

So that it wouldn't break.

So that I wouldn't break.

All through my hands were shaking I still tried to keep it safe.

Oh what a simple feeling and I fail still to comprehend.

I held to tight and I broke to pieces in the end.

Hugging my knees, I cry in vain.

Knowing that not a thing will change.

No one will answer to my useless cries that echo in this room.

Even the silence of the night.

Even the veil of the moonlight.

Won't erase, won't erase what I try to escape and that's the truth.

There's no way I can say, all the words hid away.

So deathly loneliness has followed me to this day".

Y/N finished the song and people started clapping

Y/N "thank you"

Y/N and Coco were back at beacon and Y/N was escorting Coco to her room

Y/N (when the arrived) "here we go, I'm sorry for the Date and ever-"

Coco stopped him with a kiss on the Cheek

Coco "it was just fine, don't worry"

Y/N "well it certainly was better than my first date"

Coco "why what happened?"

Y/N "oh you know the usual, bad weather, bad service, she tried to kill me"

Coco "do you ever have a normal day?"

Y/N "no not really, it runs in the family"

Coco "your an idiot you know that?"

Y/N "it's the most charming thing about me"

Coco "good night Y/N"

Y/N "good night Coco"

Hello, how are you doing?

I tried! I really tried, but I can't write romance, so you got this chapter instead, I think that I will keep their romance mostly of screen

But there is it the extra Chapter, I wrote it like 4 times, it was horrible the first 3 times, too sticky

bonus - Guess what the type H stands for

But until next time

Illy


	16. dreams or nightmares?

Tukson were at the back room of his shop He wore a short-sleeved quarter-zip burgundy and a black shirt with a visible white undershirt. His hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms.

Currently, he was writing a note to his 'boss', you see Tukson was a part of a small group of Faunus who helped a certain person against the white fang, although not a full member on the black fang he gave them useful information from time to time

And this time he had a very disturbing information

Tukson then put the note in a copy of "the man with the thousand names" and put the book in on the damaged books shelf

He then hears the ring of his desk bell

Tukson "Be right there!"

Tukson exit the back room

Tukson "Welcome to "Tukson's Book Trade", home to every book under the sun! (He sets the stacks down off-screen.) How may I... (Turning around, he gasps and hesitates upon recognizing the two of them. They were Mercury and Emerald, they worked with the white fang, Mercury was holding a book.) How may I help you?

Mercury: (Although the book is open, Mercury is looking at Tukson.) Just browsing. (He shuts the book.)

Emerald: Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of "The Thief and The Butcher"?

Tukson: Yes we do.

Emerald: (excitedly) That's great.

Tukson: Would you... like a copy?

Emerald: No, just wondering. (Mercury closes another book.) Oh, oh! What about "Violet's Garden"? In paperback?

Mercury: He's got it. Hardback too. (Mercury produces a book.)

Emerald: Ooh, options are nice.

Mercury: Eh, no pictures. (Mercury closes the book.) Hey! Do you have any comics?

Tukson: Near the front.

Emerald: Oh, no, wait! (The music score becomes decidedly more menacing as the camera zooms in on Emerald.) What... about... "Third Crusade"?

Tukson: (Tukson hesitates, visibly unnerved.) Um... I... (Mercury and Emerald are shown to be eyeing him carefully.) ...don't believe we carry that one.

Mercury: (Mercury slams another book shut.) Oh.

Emerald: What was this place called again?

Tukson: Tukson's Book Trade.

Emerald: And you're Tukson?

Tukson: That's right.

Emerald: So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?

Tukson: Yes.

Mercury: And, what was it again?

Tukson: "Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

Mercury: Except for the Third Crusade.

Tukson: It's just a catchphrase.

Mercury: It's false advertising!

Emerald: You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson. (Mercury activates a switch near the entrance causing a front window to darken.) I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. (Mercury activates another switch and the window in the front door darkens.) Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that. (Mercury activates the third and final switch, darkening the last window as he smiles creepily at Tukson.) And neither are we... You know who we are, don't you?

Tukson: Yes.

Emerald: And you know why we're here?

Tukson: Yes.

Emerald: So... are you going to fight back?

Tukson: Yes! (Tukson produces claws from his fingers.) Yaargh!

Tukson leaps atop his counter in a threatening manner. Mercury and Emerald back up slightly and he leaps at Emerald and slashes at her, but she dodges. He looks forward and is surprised at Mercury as he raises one leg for a kick with his shotgun-greaves.

A gunshot is heard then silence

Y/N woke up from his Dream, he hated dreaming, mainly because his dreams weren't normal dreams, like his father he only dreamed of future events, the worst part was known that no matter what he did there is no stopping it

the only thing he remembered of the dream was the sound of a gunshot, someone is going to die and he can't do anything to stop it

he looked at the clock, it was 1 am, He rose from his bed, he knew that he is not going to get back to sleep that night, he left his room and want to the kitchen to grab himself a cup of water

After that he went up the ladder and to the library, a glanced at the Hyrule Historia for a second but decided he didn't want to read it again so he walked to the far side of the library and climbed the ladder on the wall when he reached the ceiling he opened the small trap door and climbed to the roof

He then sat on the roof, he raised his hat and let Liz out, Liz didn't speak, she understood what had happened and didn't asked him about it, together they listened to the night noises

Y/N "what am I supposed to do Liz?"

Liz "HEY LISTEN, you can't save everyone"

Y/N "I know that but why I have these dreams when there is nothing I can do?"

Liz "I don't know"

Silence falls upon them again

After about half an hour Liz spoke again

Liz "HEY LISTEN, how about you play something?"

Y/N "what would you like to hear?"

Liz "how about a lullaby?"

Y/N "sure"

A blue Ocarina appeared is Y/N hand, and he took a moment to look at it, the Ocarina was made from a blue stone-like material and was passed down for Generations in his mother's family

Y/N put the ocarina to his lips and started playing

Ruby woke up in the middle of the night, she knew that it was the middle of the night because it was dark outside, and that was strange because she usually didn't wake up in the middle of the night, she usually woke up ten minutes before class

She drops down from her bed, she looked around and saw that all her teammates were asleep, a quick glance at the clock showed that it was 12:55 am, she looked out the window at Y/N's house and saw it pitch black

A mischievous smile appeared on Ruby's face, she has waited for this moment, she exited the room and want to the kitchen, when she got there she used a chair to climb the counter, opened the second cabinet from the right and grabbed the cookie box Yang and Y/N tried to hide from her

She then jumped back down and sat at the table, but not before she got herself a glass of milk from the fridge

Half an hour later with a full stomach and half of the box inside her belly, she returned to her room

But when she was in her room again she noticed something strange, she could see a dancing glowing yellow light on Y/N roof, when she tried to see better she could see a silhouette of a man under the dancing light,

Right then the clouds that were covering the moon moved and the person was shown, and Ruby saw it was Y/N

Ruby 'then the light must be Liz, I almost forgot about her'

She was about to go back to bed when she saw Y/N hand reach for the air and then an object appeared in it, Ruby recognized the object, it was the blue ocarina that Y/N played on the first time she saw him

Ruby 'wait what? is that is semblance? I have to tell Yang'

She was about to wake up Yang when she starts to hear a song Coming from the ocarina

Ruby felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier and she yawned

Ruby 'or I can just tell her tomorrow'

And then she climbs back to her bed and fall to a deep sleep

A series of sketches and notes mark the next scene. These include the White Fang insignia, a possible picture of Adam Taurus, and Adam's rose. In the Beacon Academy cafeteria, Team RWBY are sitting together as Blake looks over some notes. Yang then slides up next to her partner.

Yang "Whatcha doing?"

Blake "nothing. (Blake closes her book.) Just going over notes from last semester"

Yang catches a grape in her mouth.

Yang "Lame"

Nora giggles as she continues to toss grapes at yang with her spoon. Yang catches the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up.

Ruby then arrives caring a big binder

Ruby "hey guys, is Y/N here yet?"

Pyrrha "no not yet"

Ruby "excellent"

Ruby, giving an enormous heave, slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. On the cover of the binder is written "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee". This has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, "Y/N's semblance Theories", has been written underneath.

Ruby (clearing her throat she gestures to everyone at the table.) Sisters... friends... Weiss"

Weiss (off-screen) "Hey!"

Ruby " I have discovered Y/N's semblance"

Yang: This ought to be good. (She catches another berry in her mouth.)

Ruby "it was last night, I woke up and saw Y/N sitting on his roof"

Weiss "Did you steal my binder?"

Ruby "(Ruby makes "peace" signs with both hands.) I am not a crook, and let me finished Weiss, last night I saw Y/N grab his ocarina from thin air"

An apple is tossed at yang and hits her in the face. She glares at Nora.

Ruby "guys it's important"

Ren "so you think that Y/N's semblance is making things appear?"

Ruby "kind of yeah"

Weiss " I for one think that you just dreamed all of that and..." (Weiss is interrupted by a pie landing on her face.)

Nora is shown to be the one who threw the pie, she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

Outside the cafeteria, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias are walking together as Sun relates the events which took place during imp of the Sheikah

Neptune "Man, that's harsh"

Sun "I know, one second he was a normal guy the second a fish man"

Neptune " Nice!"

Sun "Right? then he turns into a giant rock monster"

Neptune "wow"

Sun "there is also this girl Blake, she is soo cool, she's also a Faunus, but it's a secret"

Neptune "OK"

Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret.

Sun "And not a, "I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret", I'm talking secret secret"

Neptune " Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it. (almost whispering) I got it!"

Sun "You better. (The camera angle now shows the windows into the cafeteria where food splatters into the panes as students run around. At one point, Jaune is the one splattered into the window.) I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys"

Neptune" None taken"

Sun "hey look it's popsicleman"

Neptune looked and saw a guy wearing a green tunic, approaching the Cafeteria from the other side "

Y/N" I told you not to call me that Sun"

Sun "can't help it"

Y/N "I hate you"

Neptune "so what now?"

Sun: They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?

Neptune: Dude.

The camera pans up from Neptune's feet to his face. Neptune's teeth gleam as he smiles.

Sun: Good point.

Sun and Neptune enter the cafeteria where students are heard screaming.

Many students are shown stampeding out the door past Sun, Neptune and Y/N

, the latter of whom is looking quite worried.

Nora: Ahahahaha!

Team JNPR is shown to be standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner.

Nora: (in sing-song) I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!

Ruby: (Stomping her foot on a table and pointing at Team JNPR.) Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! (Ruby crushes a carton of milk in her hand.) It will be delicious!

Team RWBY: (Raising their fists simultaneously.) Yeah!

Nora: Off with their heads!

Y/N "ENOUGH!!"

Teams RWBY and JMPR look at Y/N

Y/N "what the hell are you doing? stop this instan-"

Y/N was stopped when two pies, one from each team hits him, one on the face and one on the chest, Y/N looked down at his tunic

Y/N "that tunic was a gift from my father (the two teams shrink in concern as they saw a fire spark inside Y/N's eyes) prepare to die"

Nora (jumps down from the top of her tower) "food right"

The two teams and Y/N charged as each other

Five minutes later Glynda burst into the Cafeteria

Glynda "what the hell is going... On?"

Glynda excepted to see the Cafeteria all messed up like the student reported it but instead, she found it clean and spotless

Y/N Sun and Neptune sat down at one of the tables and ate, Sun and Neptune looked traumatized

Y/N" oh, good morning professor "

Glynda" good morning Mr. Link, may you tell me please where are team RWBY and team JMPR? "

Y/N (pointing)" right there, and don't worry I didn't hurt them " [too badly]

Glynda looked at the direction Y/N pointed at and saw teams RWBY and JMPR sitting in a circle with their backs to each other tied up with a rope, their eyes were spinning spirals and tiny fairies flaw around their heads

It was night again, and a person was inside a book store he crouched down to examine the blood in the floor

Imp "oh Tukson, what did I got you into"

He stood up and walked to the back of the shop where he found Tukson laying lifeless with a shot wound in his head

Imp laid his hand on Tukson eyes and closed them

Imp "I feel your spirit, my friend, you cannot rest in peace because you have something unfinished, what is that I don't know, But I promise you that I will finish it for you"

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a harp

Imp "you can rest now my friend

Tukson body started to glow and dissolve, until he completely disappeared, leaving behind a wood like mask that had fallen to the floor, The mask was in the shape of Tukson's face

Imp put the harp back in his jacket and grabbed the mask, he looked at it for a second then put it inside his jacket with the rest of the masks, he had a lot of masks, he had lost so many friends, so many good people

He raised up and walked to the damaged books shelf and pulled a book named 'the man with the thousand names', he opened it and took out the note Tukson wrote for him

Note "the white fang is making a base in the south, but the exact location is unknown to me, all I know is that they have a lot of dust and weapons in there, enough to destroy a small town, I'm going to leave the white fang soon but I will try to get more information until then

T"

Imp now know two things, first he knew what Tukson left unfinished, second, they are in grave danger

Hey guys did you missed me?

A couple of things, yes I know it had been a long time, but I can explain... OK I can't, but I can try

1\. I don't like to write when I'm not in the mood, call me crazy but if I make myself write it takes me like an hour to write a sentence.

2\. I was at a vacation with my family.

3\. I had some time that I stopped enjoy writing, so I didn't, but then I woke up one morning to 15 notifications because someone read my story overnight and liked all of it, and I thought if they enjoy my story, why couldn't I?

That all of that basically, I have a couple of things planned out for the future so be ready

After some thinking, I decided not to rewrite the beginning of the story because it shows how much I improved and I don't want to change it

Another thing, I'm not a big-time writer or anything but I want to talk to the people who think about writing fanfiction or a book here,

I have just one thing to tell you

sometimes starting in hard, believe me I know, I have another fanfiction here my first ever, and it didn't really lunch like this one, but I tried again, and I managed to get you here didn't I?

And if you need an idea for a fanfiction I have one, in the rising of the shield hero, so yeah, I would love to help you

But until next time

-illy


	17. Enemies arriving

the camera zooms in on Beacon, passing a large and unnerving ship as it descends upon a landing pad. Two Bullheads fly by as the camera slowly lowers to show ant-like swarms of people on the paths around Beacon. The camera shifts to the top of a tower veiled behind clouds. Ozpin and Glynda can be seen through the window into Ozpin's office.

Glynda " Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels"

Ozpin " Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. (The camera switches to an over-the-shoulder from Ozpin's perspective as three more Bullheads fly in.) But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore"

??? "I wouldn't call that a bit"

The camera moves and shows Imp sitting in the corner of the office, his face covered by shadows

(A chirping beep sounds repeatedly. Ozpin turns to see a hollow-message "Access Requested" on his desk.)

Ozpin "Come in"

The camera switches to a low perspective beyond Ozpin's desk and facing the doors as they slide open to reveal Ironwood as Ozpin approaches to greet him.

Ironwood " (cordially) Ozpin!"

Ozpin stands at attention.

Ozpin "Hello, General"

Ironwood "Please, drop the formalities. (Both approach and shake hands as Glynda also approaches.) It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met"

Imp "yes, a long time"

Ironwood (cold) "oh you are here too"

Glynda "Oh, James nice as always (Gives a personable wave and then drops all pleasantries.) I'll be outside" (She walks away.)

Ironwood " Well, she hasn't changed a bit"

As Ozpin speaks, the camera shifts and Glynda can be seen from behind Ozpin and Ironwood as she exits the room.

Ozpin " (As he turns to his desk...) So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas? (He picks up a mug and a kettle, pouring as he speaks.) Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival" (He turns and offers the cup to Ironwood.)

Ironwood "(The camera shifts to a close-up showing the mug changing hands. A clink is heard.) Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year. (Ironwood produces a canteen from his inside coat pocket and pours its contents into his mug.) Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."(Ozpin walks around to his desk, kettle and a new mug in hand.)

Imp" so why do you need an army? "

Ironwood ignores him

Ozpin" (Ozpin sits and pours himself some coffee.) exactly, I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned"

Ironwood "Well, concerned is what brought them here"

Ozpin " understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult"

Ironwood" Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men"

Imp "so you mind sharing it with me?"

Again ironwood ignores him

Ozpin " (Takes a drink and sets down his mug.) We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression"(Off-screen, Ironwood can be heard setting his mug down.)

Ironwood "But if what Qrow said is true..."

Imp "it is probably true"

Ironwood continues to ignore him

Ozpin "If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. (Ozpin emphasizes this as he holds up an index finger.) It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent "

Ironwood" I'm just being cautious"

Imp "you are being an idiot"

Ozpin "As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can"

Ironwood. "Believe me, I am. (Ironwood turns and walks away. He stops near the door and looks back at Ozpin.) But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?"

Ozpin" I hope they never have to, no please listen to what Imp has to say, it's very important"

Finally, Ironwood turns toward Imp

Ironwood "what do you want?"

Imp exist the shadows and Ironwood sees his face for the first time in a year, with a shocked expression on his face Ironwood takes a step back

Ironwood "what happened to your face?"

Imp "a year ago I have come to you, asking for help. Do you remember what you said?"

Ironwood "I said that I don't have the time to deal with you or your problems"

Imp "exactly, so without a choice, I and my comrades have gone to war, we lost and I was captured and tortured, I got (points to the scar on his face) from Adam himself"

Ironwood "how did you escape?"

Imp "oh wouldn't you like to know? How I escaped is none of your concern"

Ironwood "what about your man?"

Imp "oh they are all here"

Imp opens his jacket and Ironwood sees a dozen masks lining the inside of the jacket

Imp "we weren't a lot Ironwood but each one of them was twice the man you will ever be"

Ironwood "Imp I'm so-"

Imp (walking to the elevator) "I don't need your apologies Ironwood, they mean nothing for me, Ozpin will tell you what I found out, oh and just so you know, my last informant died after acquiring this information"

Imp pressed the button and the elevator opened

Imp (with his back to Ironwood and Ozpin) "I hope you didn't forget what I told you the first time we met, twenty years ago, because that day is close"

And with that, he stepped into the elevator and the doors close behind him

Ozpin "what did he told you twenty years ago?"

Ironwood "that when the day comes and he wants me dead not even my army will stop him"

Ozpin "and do you believe he can do that?"

Ironwood "I do"

In the Beacon Academy library, Team RWBY and Y/N are shown playing Remnant: The Game. The camera pans from Weiss to Yang Xiao Long, then to Blake, who is obviously distracted to Ruby, before finally landing on Y/N, who has been contemplating his next move.

Y/N (off-screen)" Hmmmmm... All right... All right! (Points at Yang.) Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle"

Yang (Thrusting her elbow down as she balls her fist.) "Bring it on greeny"

Y/N "I deploy my birds Faunus! (Slaps his card down on the table. Yang feigns a look of shock.) Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!"

Yang: (Feigning indignance as she points at Y/N)" You fiend!"

Y/N (Y/N is now ducked at one end of the table. The camera zooms across the table to show the board and its player pieces in detail.)" And since Menagerie is under Faunus control, my repair time is only one turn" (Y/N peaks his head up. He gives a look of surprise as, off-screen, Yang can be heard laughing arrogantly.)

Yang (Yang raises a card.) "Pretty sneaky, greeny, but you just activated my trap card! (Yang shows the card to the camera. Y/N is visibly disturbed.) Giant Nevermore! (She slams the card down on the table.) If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

A scene of a Nevermore flying over a field of swords impaled in the ground plays over the conversation.

Y/N (Y/N points at Yang.)" But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces! "(The Nevermore is shown to be turning back toward Yang.)

Yang "That's just a chance I'm willing to take" (The two glare at each other. Yang is heard shouting triumphantly off-screen.)

Yang "yes seven!!, I now activities my spell card, double or nothing, if I roll a seven you will take double damage from my Nevermore"

Y/N "But again, if you roll a six or lower, the double damage will turn on your own forces!"

Yang " a risk I'm willing to take, again"

Yang rolls again, and again she scores a seven

Yang " yes!!! Prepare for trouble, and make it double"

Yang is reaching to Y/N's forces to knock them down but she is stopped by Y/N slapping a card on her hand

Y/N "I didn't want to do it Yang, but you gave me no choice, I activate my trap card, no u"

Yang "Nooooo!!! My fearless soldiers"

Team JNPR are shown as Yang And Y/N banter on about the game. Ren and Pyrrha are studying, and Nora's snot bubble inflates and deflates as she sleeps.

Yang "Well, Weiss, it's your turn"

Weiss "I have... absolutely no idea what's going on, I thought we are playing Remnant: The Game, not Yu-Gi-Oh"

From then the game continued until Sun and Neptune showed up

Sun "Sup losers... "

Sun appears holding his fingers in a "peace" sign.

Ruby "Hey Sun"

The camera shifts to show that Neptune is next to Sun.

Sun" Ruby, Yang, Blake... Ice Queen... Popsicleman"

Y/N looked at him and Sun remembered what he saw just this morning, in the previous chapter and starts to sweat

Sun "I mean Y/N"

Weiss "Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

Sun "I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend"

Neptune "Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?"

Ren (throwing his arms up.) "Thank you!"

(A/N I'm with Ren in this)

Nora (popping her head up.) "Pancakes!"

Sun " Shut up. Don't be a nerd"

Neptune" (shaking a finger at Sun.) Geh, geh, geh, geh! "Intellectual", okay? Thank you. (waving) I'm Neptune"

Weiss "So Neptune, where are you from?"

Neptune" Haven. (Approaches Weiss.) And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel"

Weiss "Um, I'm Weiss."

Jaune "Are you kidding me!?"

Neptune " Pleasure to meet you"

Sun (to Blake) "I never took you as the board game playing type"

Blake " (As she speaks, she shoves Sun aside and leaves the room.)" Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later"

Nora (shrugs) "Women"

Y/N "you remember that you are a woman, right Nora?"

Team RWBY are shown entering their dorm room.

Yang" Ugh, we should have never let him play!"

Ruby" you're just mad cuz' the new guy beat you! See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened"

As they enter, Blake approaches the door to leave.

Weiss" Stop. (Weiss points at Blake. Blake's hand retracts from the doorknob.) Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody"

Yang "Uh, have you met Blake?"

Weiss "Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong! (Flips through the air as six copies of her emblem fly through the air.) So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?" (She points her finger at Blake again.)

Weiss is shown to be balancing precariously on a chair's back feet. She quickly puts the chair away and returns to stand near the girls.

Blake" I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm"

??? "well ignorance is a blessing you can say"

They see Y/N in the door holding Ruby's game

Y/N "you forget your game Ruby"

Ruby "oh thanks"

Y/N (approaching Blake)" You're still thinking about Torchwick?"

Blake "Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it"

Yang: "Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it"

Blake" Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!"

Y/N" and what are you going to do exactly? From what I understand the only reason that you are alive right now is that that shady guy Imp saved you "

Blake" yeah but... "

Weiss" I'm with Y/N, and between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!"

Ruby" (off-screen) Uh, who?"

Weiss" But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!"

Ruby" Well yeah, but..."

Weiss" We're not ready!"

Y/N" I can't believe I say this but I'm with ice princess "

Weiss" hey!! "

Blake" And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. (Pointing toward the door.) They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not"

Y/N "there are also huntsman and Huntress who is that work to do it"

Weiss "Says the guy who was going on a date with his weapons"

Y/N "hey!! We are on the same side here"

Ruby" (Ruby raises her hand and does other random gestures, while looking manic.) Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye"

Yang: (Pumps her fist enthusiastically and points at Blake.) "Yes! I love it when you're feisty!"

Weiss "Well, I suppose it could be fun"

Ruby" None of you said aye!"

Blake" Alright then, we're in this together!"

They all look at Y/N

Y/N" hey don't look at me, I have girlfriend, and that's even more complicated than what you are going to do"

Ruby" (gesturing) Let's hatch a plan"

Yang: ("Double-guns" at Ruby.) "Yeah"

Ruby: but before that let's play another game "

Weiss: (Places her hand to her head.)" We're doomed"

Y/N "have fun I'm going home (The sound of collision is heard as Y/N seems into someone) oh Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

Emerald: I'm fine. (Y/N offers his hand to help her up) Just watch where you're going. (Emerald is shown to be slouched on the ground as she takes Y/N's hand. Mercury stands beside them.)

Y/N (scratching his head)" yeah sorry about that, I'm Y/N, Are you new?"

Cinder: (Emerald steps aside to reveal Cinder as she approaches.) "Visiting from Haven, actually"(Emerald turns to look at her.)

Y/N stares for a moment into Cinder's eyes and Cinder stares back.

Y/N "you are here for the Festival I presume, the exchange students have their own dormitory"

Mercury" I guess we just got turned around"

Y/N " Hey, don't worry, it happens all the time. (Mercury and Emerald walk past Ruby.) your building is just east of here"

Cinder: (off-screen) "Thanks. (Cinder walks past Y/N, gesturing in acknowledgment.) Maybe we'll see you around"

Y/N (staring at Cinder's back) "yes maybe"

Walking to his house Y/N's mind was running, because that in this girl Cinder he felt something, something that was impossible for her to have, that girl had magic

As they walked down the Halls of Beacon Academy emerald turned to Cinder

Emerald "is that him??"

Cinder "it seems like it, how was it to crash into him?"

Emerald "he felt like a brick wall, unmoving"

Cinder "well I guess we will just have to break him down then"

Cinder grins evilly and her eyes glow menacingly as the screen fades to black.

Well well well, Cinder has joined the story, but what will happen? I guess you should just wait and see

How's it going, guys? I hope you enjoyed this chapter

So it seems that we have reached 11k views, I want to tell you all thanks

I want to specifically thank Brickhammer I don't know if he is still reading my story but his support and feedback helped me continue this story.

Now it's time for a special QA but I want to make it difficult then the rest, I don't even know if anyone will send a question but if you want to ask a question then you first have to tell me how you got to my story

Why? Because I'm a crazy idiot that's why

But until next time

-illy


	18. painting The Town green

After making out a plan to take down the white fang and stop Roman Sun and Neptune appear wanting to join the action

(A/N come on guys I know it's a lame start but I think that just copying the whole script without adding Y/N part in it is just wrong)

Inside the dorm room, the group are standing in a circle as Ruby lays down the new plan.

Sun "wait what about Y/N"

Yang "he said that he had more important things to do yesterday, and when I came to ask him today I found this on his door"

Yang holds out a note and Sun reads it out loud

Sun "I have gone out

no, Ruby, I'm not at home hiding.

Y/N

Ps please don't break my door"

Neptune (scratch his head) "why would we break his door"

Weiss (sweatdrops) "ha ha, who knows"

Ruby "Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake. (As she pushes Neptune past, Weiss, he slips her a wink. Weiss looks mildly shocked but then comes to her senses quickly.) And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?"

Weiss" Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister"

Ruby pushed Neptune, who is stiff as a board, up next to yang. When she is done pushing him, he rocks back and fourth looking nervous. Yang put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from rocking.

Ruby "But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?"

Weiss" Well... I guess Neptune could come with me"

Ruby (Neptune puts on a suave look and points at Weiss as the team leader cracks up.) "Hahaha, nah!"

Weiss is obviously less than amused, yet is powerless to stop Ruby from pulling her by the back out the door.

Weiss (Weiss sticks her arms out fruitlessly trying to get back to Neptune.) "But! But!"

After saving Ruby's life (A/N that if you think about it was pointless because Ruby has aura but whatever) penny reveals that she is, in fact, isn't a real girl

Ruby "Penny, I-I don't understand..."

Penny "Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. (Turns her head to the side sadly.) I'm not real..."

Ruby (Taking Penny's hands in her own.) "Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"

Penny "I don't... um... (Leans in close to Ruby's face.) You're... taking this extraordinarily well."

Ruby "You're not like those things we saw back there. (Taps her chest.) You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!"

Penny "Ooohh... oh Ruby (Grabs Ruby into a hug and shakes her back and forth.) You're the best friend anyone could have!"

Ruby " (Muffled groaning.) I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!"

Penny (Releases Ruby, fully back to her happy self.)" Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would love him!"

Ruby" Wow. (Giggles.) He built you all by himself?"

Penny" Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood and cousin Y/N..."(penny caught herself a little too late)

Ruby" The General?! Wait... Did you just said Y/N?"

Penny" no I didn't "(*hiccup*)

Ruby" penny..."

Penny" Ok I did say Y/N"

Ruby "how did he help your father /creator?"

Penny opened a little hatch where her heart should be and Ruby saw a little cylinder tube with the strange triangle symbol of Y/N on it (Ruby 'I should probably ask him about it' )

Ruby "ah Penny, what is that?"

Penny "this is my power source, it was made by Y/N and it's one of a kind, all the scientist in atlas couldn't figure out how it generates energy"

Ruby "so Y/N made this thing?"

Penny "indeed"

Ruby "I see" 'another thing to add to the list of unexplained thing Y/N did"

Penny close the hatch

Ruby "so why are those soldiers were after you?"

Penny "They like to protect me, too!"

Ruby " (Scoffs) They don't think you can protect yourself?"

Penny "They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament."

Ruby" Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!"

Penny" (Confused) That's not what Mr. Ironwood said..."

Soldier 1" (Off-screen.) Check down here!"

Penny" (Grabs Ruby by the shoulders) You have to hide!" (Lifts Ruby above her head effortlessly.)

Ruby (Struggles and screams as she is carried toward the dumpster.)" Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! I can help you!"

Penny (Throws Ruby in the trash and lifts the lid so she can still talk.) "It's okay, Ruby. They're not bad people; I just don't want to get you in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay?" (Gravely stares at Ruby.)

Ruby" I promise.

Penny "oh and Y/N's, also don't tell him I told you"

Ruby "OK"

Ruby lowers her head into the garbage as the lid is put down, but she lifts it a little to peek at the scene outside.

Soldier 1 "(Off-screen.) There she is!"

Penny "Sal-u-tations, officers!"

Soldier 1"Why were you running? And what happened to the other girl?"

Penny" What girl? I've been by myself all day! "(Hiccups loudly, then smiles.)

Soldier 1" You shouldn't cause such a scene."

Soldier 2" Are you okay?"

Penny (Shows off her "injured" palms.) "Just a scratch."

Soldier 1 "Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this"

Soldier 2" Please, just come with us."

Penny" Yes, sir!"

Penny and the soldiers are heard walking away as Ruby looks on in sadness... until a rat screeches from below her feet, causing the young Huntress to fall and close the lid on herself.

The camera moves to Penny and starts to zoom until we see the cylinder and then the inside of it, inside the cylinder burned a little fire

A blue fire

In the ruined parts of Vale, the sound of an engine gets closer and closer until Bumblebee(A/N the bike not ship) pulls into the street and stops just short of the camera, showing Yang Xiao Long behind the handlebars in her matching helmet.

Yang: (Taking off the helmet, talking to someone off-screen as she gestures with her thumb to the music playing nearby.) "Come on, my friend's right in here!"

Yang gets off the bike to reveal Neptune sitting right behind her, hair and goggles messed up with a petrified expression of terror on his face.

Neptune (Sounding dizzy) "Cool... (Shakes his head, somehow perfectly fixing his appearance, and gets off the cycle, looking around worriedly.) And where exactly is... here?"

Yang "Junior's club"

Neptune "Junior who?"

Yang did not answer him she saw another bike at the parking lot and had her eyes locked on it

Yang "no way"

The bike was blue with gold Moldings, the front of the bike was shaped like a horse, embedded on the Wheels were the triangle symbol of Y/N,(Yang 'I should probably ask him about it') on both sides were shields like the one link used

Yang "That's some sick ride"

The music from Junior's Club gets louder once inside to show Junior behind the bar adjusting his cuffs as his Henchmen stock the bottles, carry boxes, and otherwise stand around on the dance floor, until...

Henchman 1(running inside, shouting) "Hurry, close the door - she's coming!" (He and another Henchman proceed to roll the doors shut and keep them closed with their bodies.)

Junior (Walking out from the bar) "What are you two idiots doing?!"

The Henchmen shout incoherently until an explosion knocks them to the ground and forces the doors open, allowing a familiar face to walk in through the smoke as "I Burn" starts playing.

Yang "Guess who's back!"

Yang continues to smile and pose as eight guns are pointed in her face with an equal number of angry Henchmen behind them. Though this doesn't faze her, she stops and glares at the recording studio where the track is messing up until the frightened bear-headed DJ takes the needle off the record and retreats back under the table.

Neptune (Appearing behind Yang as the Henchmen continue hoisting their guns.) "Yeah, so could you define "friend" for me?"

Junior" Stop, stop! Nobody shoot. (Cuts his way through the crowd of goons, straightening his tie.) Blondie, you're here! ...Why?"

Yang" You still owe me a drink." (She grabs Junior by the arm and drags him to the bar through the hired guns.)

Neptune" Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman... (Breaks from his lovestruck staring to see the twins Melanie and Miltia Malachite standing beside him.) 'Sup?"

Melanie and Miltia: (Together, they harrumph.)" Whatever" (They walk away, noses in the air.)

In the back of the bar sitting at a table and trying to make himself small was Y/N

Y/N "do you think she saw me?"

Coco "I don't think so"

Junior puts down his glass as he sits behind the bar separating him from his interrogator.

Junior " I don't know!"

Yang " How can you not know?"

Junior "I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. (Leans over to point in Yang's face.) He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

Neptune (Rushing to Yang's side to raise a question of his own.)" So where did they go?"

Junior" (After a long pause) What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back! (To Yang) Who is this guy?"

Yang (Pushing Neptune out of the way with one hand.)" Don't worry about him; worry about me (Neptune straightens and stands to attention) if I don't find out what I want!"

Junior" I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" (He shouts this at his own men, who grumble and walk away in response.)

Yang" fine but I'm not leaving until I finish my drink "

Neptune" hey isn't that your friend? "

Y/N (from afar)" god

dammit Neptune"

Yang "that's him let's go say hey"

As they walked towards Y/N he didn't look at them pointedly didn't look at them, when they arrived at the table they were surprised to see Coco sitting in front of him with a drink

Yang "hey Y/N sup?"

Y/N (still not looking at her) "please go away Yang, I just want a peaceful date with my girlfriend"

Coco "hey Yang, blue hair"

Yang "hey Coco"

Neptune "the name Neptune"

Y/N "Yang please, anywhere you guys go trouble appears"

Yang "puff, that's not true"

Then her scroll rings and she answer it

Blake (Scroll-call) "Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"

Sun (Scroll-call, in the background) "HEEEELLLLP!!"

Y/N "you were saying something?"

Sun (Scroll-call) "Big robot! And it's big! Really big!"

Yang "that doesn't mean anyth-"

Sun" (Scroll-call) That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!"

Yang" Where are you guys?"

Blake(Scroll-call) " we are on king dusthur road "

Yang" you will be at the club in about three minutes, we will catch you there "

Blake (Scroll-call)" ok"

Yang (after hanging up) "would you join us Y/N?"

Y/N "sorry Yang I already told you I have Previous commitment"

Coco (putting her hand on Y/N's) "Y/N"

Y/N "no come on Coco, we talked about it, tomorrow you go out for a mission, who knows when we get to go out again"

Coco just looked at him

Y/N "even if I wanted to help I can't, I don't have my weapons"

Coco "lair, you have them at the bike"

Y/N "who's side are you on woman?"

Yang "so are you coming?"

Y/N "yeah yeah"

Y/N throws a card on the table

Y/N "that should cover the costs of the drinking and the bus and bullhead back to beacon, I would have said that I will make it up to you, but it's your fault, not mine"

Coco "I love you too Y/N"

As they exit the club Y/N turns to Yang

Y/N "so where are they?"

Right on cue, behind them, Blake and Sun can be seen running through the street with the Paladin hot on their heels before they all disappear from view.

Sun " HURRYYYY!!!"

Neptune " I think that was them."

Y/N "you think?"

Yang and Neptune jump on bumblebee and Y/N jump on his own bike and start after the Paladin

Blake and Sun somehow make it to the highways, jumping down into the busy street and continuing their escape by hopping on cars while the Paladin follows them by pushing vehicles out of the way. Sun pauses to look at their pursuer's path of destruction and offer a quick "Whoa!" before leaping onto more cars, much to the anger of Roman inside the robot, his face surrounded by blue holographic screens.

Yang Neptune and Y/N are able to follow the mech suit on their ride, coming up next to it as it runs.

Y/N "We've gotta slow it down"

Neptune" Got it!"

Neptune reaches for his gun, but Roman notices the Trio on his sensors and crashes into a multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers.

Yang" Hold on!"

Neptune" Wuh-oh..."

Yang swerves, leaning her bike to the side in avoidance of flying debris while Neptune flails in a panic. Y/N slides his bike on the side and Avoid the flying cars back on two wheels again, Neptune unslings his weapon, aims as sparks start flying, and fires several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, causing Roman to grimace from the force of the attacks.

Switching strategies, Neptune flips the gun and it grows a shaft and an energy blade at the end, then jumps from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three and drives it into the top of the Paladin. Sun and Blake pause in their car-hopping to look back.

Sun "Neptune, hang on!"

Neptune is trying his best, but the mech keeps bucking and threatens to make him fall. Closing his eyes, Sun smashes his palms together, and from the golden Aura around him, his Semblance creates two glowing outlines that copy their creator, leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang held high, but Roman finally turns enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway.

As Blake looks on from her spot, she hears a voice from her Scroll

Weiss (Scroll-call) "Blake! I'm in position!"

She is seen twirling over a highway and landing in the middle of the road, holding Myrtenaster at the approaching Roman. He smiles as his robot charges the girl, but Weiss spins and plunges her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that causes the Paladin to slip and crash, actually flying over the young Huntress and falling off the ramp, landing further down before Ruby, already having her Crescent Rose out in scythe form.

The Paladin stands back up, and the rest of Team RWBY and Y/N falls beside Ruby to take up positions. Roman chuckles, moving the robot slowly towards the girls and Y/N

Ruby (noticing Y/N) "Y/N? What are you doing here?"

Y/N (raising his shield and sword) "good question, let me know if you ever know the answer"

Ruby" OK..., come on guys let's finish him off, Freezer Burn!"

Ruby and Blake jump back out of the way as Weiss performs her same ice-circle trick, but backs out of Yang's way when she jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman. Immediately, the Paladin activates its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely sees the afterimage of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang. A gun manages to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast comes Ruby, who slashes the metal with her blade, causing it to falter.

What Ruby didn't know is that her move cut a wire that made the paladin's arm go all teaser mode

Now it's was Y/N turn to sneak attack the paladin, as he jumps up and prepares to make a jump attack the paladin suddenly turns around and hit him square in the stomach sending him flying backwards while electricity flaws throw him

Y/N landed on his back next to Blake twitching

Blake "Y/N!!! Are you OK"

Y/N "just g-give me a minute"

Blake looks at him to make sure he is OK and took a step back in surprise, because Y/N had changed, well not really changed, he looked like he always had but now his ears were big and pointy,

Blake blinked and Y/N ears turned back to normal

Blake 'what was that? Ian I starting to imagine things'

Ruby "Blake is everything alright?"

Blake "Y-yeah everything alright"

Ruby "OK now go, Checkmate!"

Blake and Weiss go in this time, each girl going for the feet until Weiss jumps up and stabs a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. Roman lifts the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summons another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow can land. Roman growls and fires off the missiles, but Weiss and Blake flip backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were.

Finally, Weiss jumps up too high, and Roman fires a double energy blast at her. Myrtenaster absorbs the damage, but Weiss is thrown back, so she casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus girl and lets her slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.

Yang doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Roman is knocked around in the cabin, but he runs backwards through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Just as she is falling down, the paladin's arm extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up.

Blake "Yang!"

Ruby" Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special"

Y/N "I'm ready!"

Ruby "great! Blake Weiss distract Roman, Y/N Yang, we are going to do that thing"

Y/N "do we have too? I don't really like the name"

Ruby "oh come on Y/N it will be so cool"

Yang "yeah come on Y/N, Ruby worked on it all semester"

Y/N (put his sword back in her Scabbard) "fine fine, Yang you go for the left arm, Ruby you go for the main body, the right arm is mine"

Ruby "yes let's do it"

Ruby and Yang grabs Y/N hands

Y/N "ready?"

RY "yeah!!!"

Y/N start to spin around as he holds Ruby's and Yang's hands

Ruby "traffic light"

Y/N lunch Ruby and Yang to the air as he grabs his sword and charges at the paladin, his blade starts to glow blue as he approaches the paladin

Y/N " go "

Y/N slash the paladin right arm clean off the main body

Right then Yang falls from the sky, semblance activated, hair burning a brilliant white as she clenches her fist and goes down in the Superman pose

Yang "slow"

Hitting the shoulder of the left arm Yang breaks the second arm off the paladin

After her comes Ruby using a shot to start spinning with her weapon, turning herself to the world most deadly fidget spinner

Ruby "and stop"

Hitting the main body of the paladin in her state Ruby cuts him in half and the paladin breaks down

Roman (Getting up, slightly dazed but unharmed, as he inspects the damage while brushing himself off) "Just got this thing cleaned... Really red, if I didn't have an aura that move would have killed me"

He looks up just in time to see Yang, still burning with her absorbed power, fire a single shot at the defenseless thief, but he's saved at the last instant when a two-toned girl seen before drops in front of him and merely opens her pink umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as Roman addresses the victors.

Roman "Ladies, green hat, Ice Queen..."

Weiss "Hey!"

Roman "Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..."

The pink-and-brown girl curtsies her enemies with a bow, but Yang will have none of it, charging forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws... only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead. The rest of team RWBY runs up to Yang's side, now cooled down with the end of the fight.

Yang "So I guess he got a new henchman..."

Y/N "great now we have another lunatic to worry about"

Weiss "Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!"

Y/N "just end my misery"

Yang (While Weiss smiles, Ruby giggles and Blake starts walking away, she simply states)" No. Just... no."

Weiss (Getting mad.) "What- But, you do it!"

Yang "There's a time and a place for jokes."

Weiss: "Was this not it?"

Yang" No, it just wasn't very good." (Follows Blake.)

Weiss (Walking with her teammates.)" Well, at least I'm trying!"

Y/N" do me a favor and don't even try, one Yang is more than enough "

Ruby" Wait... Where are Sun and Neptune?"

Y/N" I don't know but I suddenly have a craving for noodles "

He then looks at you and winks (ding)

It's evening again and Y/N is entering his bedroom, he is getting ready to shower so he takes off his clothes and put them in the laundry

Thank God for remnant advance technology, his clothes will be clean and dry by the time he finishes his shower

Lastly he removed his earrings, and in his dark bedroom his ears turn big and pointed,

The earrings have malfunction today for a second, when the electricity form the paladin overwhelmed them but it was for just a second and he was sure nobody noticed

At least he didn't saw anyone with a suspicious look on their face when the returned to beacon

After he showered he put his clothes and earrings back and gone to sleep

Hello again hope you enjoyed

What do think about my combo move name? Didn't like it? Fair enough, but before you criticize me tell me of another combo move with at least 3 colors and its name

Yes, the earrings are a camouflage device for his ears, what did you say? Why don't use magic like Zelda? Well because I didn't want to

Any more questions? Let me know

Y/N's secrets are getting more and more harder to hide, but when will teams RWBY and JMPR discover his true power? Who knows, oh wait I do

But until next time


	19. Red VS Green

It was very early in the morning and Y/N was standing on the bullhead landing platform, in front of him team CFVY were loading up their last stuff, next to him stood Coco "supervising" over them

but if we can be frank here Yatsuhashi was doing all the heavy lifting, seriously have you seen this guy he is huge, but I'm wandering off topic

(A/N let's not even talk about the fact that his full name Yatsuhashi Daichi in Japanese translate to a guy don't believe me? Check it out for yourself)

Coco "you know you didn't have to come to say goodbye"

Y/N "and miss my girlfriend leaving no way"

Velvet "Coco we are all sat up to go"

Coco "I'm coming!!"

Coco started walking forward but Y/N grabs her hand and pulls Her into a hug

Y/N "be safe, and keep the other safe"

Coco then heard him say something in a language she didn't recognize, and suddenly her back felt worm, but the feeling disappeared as quickly as she had appeared

Y/N then released her and pulled a brown paper bag form his tunic

Y/N "take those, for the way"

Coco took the bag and examined his contents

Coco "cookies? Really?"

Y/N "yeah, I baked them last night, my mother recipe, they are out of this word, literally"

Coco "what? "

Y/N "nothing, nothing"

Right then Velvet appeared next to Coco

Velvet "sorry to interfere but Coco we really should be going now"

Coco "I'm coming"

Y/N "wait a sec Velvet, I have something for you to (he pulls out an SD card from his pocket) you can copy weapons you have pictures off right?"

Velvet ( unconsciously touches her bag) "yeah, but I didn't have to chance to see if it work properly yet"

Y/N "take this card (hand her the card) it has some interesting weapons, but use them only in an emergency, they are quite powerful, and from what I know you can only copy the movements of people you saw using the weapons"

Velvet "t-thank you"

Y/N "take care of yourself Velvet, you and me, we have something in common, maybe someday I will show you"

Velvet "I guess its not bunny ears"

Y/N "hahahahahah, no it's not bunny ears"

Y/N watched has the bullhead started his engines and started to rise

When the bullhead was behind the clouds Y/N turned around and started walking towards the training grounds

As he walked he opened his hand, in his palm sat a crystal with a little green ball inside of it, after a long moment he let it disappear into the void his father called inventory

At the same time in the air on Coco's back, the little green circle Y/N put in her without her knowledge disappeared

\--

(bibibip bibibp bibibip)

Pyrrha woke up and quickly turned off her alarm clock, she didn't want to wake up her friends it was 5:30 and Sunday they could sleep at least another hour, and if they were to know what she is going to do they wouldn't be pleased

She quickly got dressed and quietly walked out of the room as she walked the halls of beacon she thought to the first time she did it, it was by accident the first time

Four months ago

Like every morning for the last ten years, Pyrrha woke at 5:30 for her morning routine, quickly and quietly she got dressed in her training clothes and gone out

Sunday was running day but yesterday she heard that the Renovations of the battle simulation were done,

an anonymous donor paid for the upgrade of the "TEBS" (THE ACCURATE BATTLE SIMULATOR) and she wanted to check it out, maybe even book the simulator so she could use it to train Jaune in the evening

When she arrived at the simulator and entered the building, but when she swiped her scroll to the sensor to open the doors to the simulation room a robotic voice spook

Simulation A.I. "ERROR 1 move Roomba... oh I mean ERROR, simulation in progress, Pyrrha Nikos I'm sorry to inform you that the simulation has been booked for the next hour and a half"

Pyrrha was startled who could have been inside?

Simulation A.I. "if you choose to stay you may want to go to the observation room"

A green arrow light up in front of her leading her to another door saw swiped her scroll and entered the small corridor, she climbed a set of stairs and then entered a room

The room was shaped like a dome, or more like an upside-down dome, the room was completely round and was made of glass like material

Then she looked down

Pyrrha "wow!!"

Far underneath her, she could see an enormous room that was supposedly dug into the ground, In it, she could see what looked like a desert and Grimm, so many Grimm all swarming toward a little green dot

Simulation A.I. "would you like to switch view to the drones circling around the user?"

Pyrrha "yes please"

The walls around her turned black for a split second when she saw the user, and she recognized him initially, standing in the middle of a none existing desert surrounded my Grimm was Y/N

Simulation A.I. "you can use your scroll to change drones and change perspective, you can also use your scroll as a controller for the free roaming mode"

Ten minutes after she started watching Y/N, she saw him kill the last of the Grimm on the field

(ding dong)

Simulation A.I. "wave complete, prepare for the next wave"

Pyrrha looked at the Edge of the window screen and saw what was written there

Mode: endless

Wave NUM: 85

Simulation run time : 01:05:32

Difficulty: hard

Terrain: random (desert)

User: Y/N Link

Aura level: 50%

Pyrrha gasped, Y/N was fighting for an hour already and he only lost half his aura

Pyrrha "ummm simulation A.I? Can I ask a question?"

Simulation A.I "of course Pyrrha Nikos, I'm here to assist, and you may call me S.A.I or Sai"

Pyrrha "umm so Sai is the Grimm and the sand down there are real?"

S.A.I "no, we use the highest standards of technology we have to simulate the look and feel of send, same goes for the Grimm, they are physical and can hurt you but your aura level is always monitored and we can make them disappear in an instant, you need not worry for your friends or yourself "

Pyrrha then continue to watch Y/N defeat wave after wave, hoping to catch him using his semblance, but she didn't saw even the tiniest thing that could hint on Y/N using his semblance

Two months ago

Pyrrha was in the observation room watching Y/N

The week after it she came to spy on him again, but again he didn't seem to use his semblance, in the third week after she understood that Y/N semblance may not even be combat-related she decided to just watch him fight

Y/N's fighting style was weird to say the least, it was completely random, Y/N looked like he just swung his sword, no planning, nothing.

But she saw him beat most of the students in the class already and she knew that he must have a technique

And after two months she started seeing it, his technique was wired and complicated but she could sometimes tell what he is gonna do next and so she continued to watch him

Present day

Pyrrha stood at the observation room, after four months of watching Y/N week after week she finally decided that she was ready, she now knew Y/N's fighting techniques and although it was a complicated

Y/N's technique was made of changing patterns, to the casual viewer just chaos, but to her, after watching him for so long she could read him like a book

Pyrrha was ready to fight Y/N

Or so she thought

\--

The scene opens to Pyrrha gearing up in a locker room. As she walks out of the locker room, we cut to her sparring with Cardin Winchester and back again. Eventually, the fight scene includes the other members of Team CRDL.

While she is still exiting toward the arena, the scene cuts to her spar with Team CRDL.

Glynda approaches from behind Cardin who clutches his ribs.

Glynda "And that's the match."

Cardin " Lucky shot."

Cardin collapses.

Glynda: Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament.

Pyrrha "Thank you, professor."

Glynda (Tapping her Scroll.) "Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. (Glynda looks around at the observing students.) Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna? (Blake slams her book shut and stares wide-eyed at Glynda.) You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you -"

Y/N raises his hand.

Y/N" I'll do it."

Glynda" Mr. Link Very well, let's find you an opponent"

Pyrrha "Actually, I want to fight him"

Glynda "Miss Nikos, you have just finished a match. I recommend you to go rest. Miss Belladonna, if you may"

Pyrrha "I challenge Y/N"

Glynda didn't say a word instead she looked at Y/N

Y/N looked at Pyrrha for a moment then shrugged his shoulders

Y/N "I can't say no to a challenge"

Glynda "very well, Mr. Link please go grab your gear"

Y/N "yes professor"

As Y/N walked to the lockers Pyrrha thought about her advantages while reloading Miló rifle form

Pyrrha 'first of all, I know his fighting style that should give me the upper hand, and I also have my semblance, using it I can redirect his sword and shield, not even to talk about his Chain mail, using it she could stop him from moving'

Her thoughts were cut short when Y/N came back to the room, and Pyrrha knew immediately that something about him was off

Her semblance allowed her to feel metals on her opponent, and Y/N didn't have any metal on him instead of his belt buckle

When Y/N got closer she saw why she didn't feel any metal, his shield that was usually made out of metal were instead made out of wood, and it was small, like a shield made for children

The sword was the same sword she saw him use a couple of times in his duels, the golden one, although she didn't remember its name

But then she understood something and panicked, Y/N didn't wear his chain mail!

Pyrrha 'he knows! He knows my semblance, or at least suspect!! No! Don't panic! It doesn't matter, I know his fighting style, I can read it, I can do it'

Pyrrha looked at Y/N with a determined look in her eyes, Y/N looked at her and smiled

Glynda "Mr. Link, what will be the theme of the duel?"

Y/N "normal"

Pyrrha "if I win you owe me a favor"

Y/N "fine by me, the same with me winning"

Pyrrha "sure"

\--

Next to Ruby Emerald asked cinder

Emerald "what are they talking about?"

Cinder "I have no idea"

Ruby (answering her question) "oh right, you wouldn't know that but Y/N promised whatever you want if you to beat him at duel"

Cinder (her eyes narrowing and a wicked smile appears in her face) "interesting"

\--

Glynda "very well, I'm sure you all know the rules, BEGIN"

Y/N and Pyrrha draw their weapons and slowly started to circle one another, they both knew that the first one to make a move is likely to be the first one to get hit

Y/N "you have no idea how long have I waited to battle with you Pyrrha Nikos"

Pyrrha "so why didn't you challenge me?"

Y/N "I was waiting for you to be ready"

This caused Pyrrha to freeze for a second, but a second was all Y/N needed as he dashed forward slashing at Pyrrha's neck, but Pyrrha was expecting it and raised her shield Akoúo̱ to block the blow following it with a counter with Miló in his javelin form

Y/N used his shield to block the attack but the shear Force pushed him back sliding on the floor

Without missing a beat Y/N dashed forward again and attacked Pyrrha, Pyrrha switching Miló to his Xiphos form, blocked and parried each one of his blows, shadowing each one of them with one of her own, Y/N, in turn, blocked most of her blows

Most! But no all every once in a while Pyrrha managed to strike and send him struggling backward before he continued his assault on Pyrrha, trying to no avail to find a hole in her defense

And then the unbelievable happened, the tables turned and Pyrrha was on the offensive side, switching Miló to his javelin form and using her advantage of range to push Y/N backward, all the while blocking all of Y/N counters

Faking a strike to his right Pyrrha swung Akoúo̱ amplifying her swing using her semblance, the swing caught Y/N as he was about to counter her fake strike, hitting him Square In The chest, Y/N face was filled with pain and surprise as he was flying back from the force of the blow

tumbling head over heel on the floor with a crashing sound Y/N stopped on his back, all the air driving from his lungs, quickly raising up his right hand with a closed fist clutching his chest, his shield missing, flow from his hand over the edge of the Arena as he tumbled on the floor

Without missing a beat and don't want her advantage disappearing Pyrrha switched Miló once more, this time to his rifle mode, she knows that without his shield and fatigued as he was Y/N cannot Dodge her bullets

aiming her rifle to Y/N chest she pressed the trigger (click, Click) only to hear the noise of an empty gun

Pyrrha "what no! It can't be I reloaded it just before the duel, how is that even possible"

Y/N ( while standing up) "hahahahahahaha"

Pyrrha quickly lifted her head to see Y/N laughing, his closed right hand still clutching his chest

Y/N "I have to say Pyrrha, I'm impressed, to learn my fighting style so good that you can predict my moves, and only in four months (He slowly moved his right hand from his chest, holding it stretched out with its palm down) but you forgot one thing (Pyrrha stared in shock as he opened his hand and eight bullets dropped down, her bullets) I'm faster than you "

\--

To Ruby this duel was one of the most amazing things she ever saw, the duel started like most of Y/N's duels, with Y/N at the offensive and his opponent trying unsuccessfully to defend himself

but this time it's was different, this time it was Pyrrha, a world-renowned champion, and she showed it being able to block all of Y/N strikes and even hit him a couple of times

And then she did something no one else did, she made Y/N go on the defensive, and she was amazing, every one of her strikes perfect, driving Y/N backward

But then when Y/N was at his weakest he showed Pyrrha that he was still better, that somehow he managed to unloaded Miló while also defending himself

Y/N and Pyrrha were now standing in front of each other like at the beginning of the duel, but it wasn't like the beginning, Y/N lost his shield, and Pyrrha didn't have her ammo, but most importantly their aura

Ruby looked at the screen Y/N's aura was at 50% Pyrrha constant powerful attacks lowering his aura fast, Pyrrha's aura was at 80%, although she blocked all of Y/N strikes they were still powerful and the shock waves they created as Pyrrha blocked them hurt her

And then Ruby saw something, for a second Y/N aura bar disappeared and glitches, but it come back as quickly as it went and Ruby was sure it was just In her imagination

Her biggest dilemma was who to cheer on, Y/N was her friend, but so was Pyrrha, without an answer Ruby decided to just be quite like the rest of the class

\--

Y/N and Pyrrha was again circling each other

Pyrrha "what did you name your fighting style?"

Y/N "my dad named it actually, he called it the Latantha"

Pyrrha "the what?"

Y/N "Latantha, the meaning of the word is the sword tree"

Pyrrha "oh now I understand, your moves do remind me of a leaf spinning in the wind, in first experience Chaotic, but when you look at it more closely you start to see the pattern"

Y/N "what do you say Pyrrha, should we try it again? "

Pyrrha "yes, and again you will be Toast"

Y/N "oh yeah? You and what toaster?"

Everyone (well except Glynda) "hahahahahahahaha"

Yang "GOOD ONE"

Y/N "just remember Pyrrha, the wind who spin the leaf isn't so different than the wind who destroys houses"

And with that he charged forward his blade held high, but Pyrrha could read him like an open book, she knew that he is going to try and strike her in her right shoulder, she raised Akoúo̱ to block the strikes at the same time she readied Miló now in its javelin form for a counter

But then everything want wrong, she watched in amazement as Y/N let go of his sword, she watched as it falls down in slow motion, she watched as he caught his sword back in his right hand

Pyrrha 'wait his right hand?'

And then he hit her, but not with the edge of the sword like he always did but with the tip, once, twice, Thrice, the fourth hit was the strongest and Pyrrha felt her balance tip, and she knew that if Y/N continued she will fall and lose

But Y/N did not hit her another time, instead he backed off, Pyrrha regained her balance and thought, those moves were familiar to Pyrrha, but she knew that she never saw Y/N use them

Then she looked at Y/N, and she saw that he was holding his sword differently, no longer holding the blade to his side, always ready for a parry, no, he had his hand forward in an angle toward the chilling his wrist and sword pointing toward the floor, it was like he was holding... A rapier

Weiss "hey!! Those are my moves"

And then Pyrrha saw it, she replayed the last minute in her head and this time she saw the silhouette of Weiss covering Y/N, he copied Weiss's moves perfectly

Pyrrha "how did you do it?"

Y/N "how about I show you?"

And in a second he was upon her again, Pyrrha tried to block him but he just slipped past her defenses like they were nothing, a second later Y/N was again standing a short distance in front of her, but in his left hand was now Miló, Pyrrha looked at her hand in surprise, she didn't even saw it happening, the only thing saw felt was stinging in her empty hand

Pyrrha saw Y/N eyes glow a vibrant green for a second before turning to his normal blue, then she understood

Y/N's ability to copy Weiss moves perfectly, she remembered him picking up Myrtenaster when he took her to the nurse's room

why he never used his semblance in his duels or training, she understood, and she knew that there was no way for her to win this fight

Y/N "now then! Where were we?"

Pyrrha "I forfeit the duel!! "

Y/N (confused) "wait, what?"

Pyrrha "I forfeit"

Y/N (disappointed) "oh ok"

Glynda "(off-screen) In that case... Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match"

The Aura displays for Pyrrha and Y/N are shown as Pyrrha's is changed from green to red indicating her loss

An alarm sounds which jolts Blake who has nodded off.

Glynda" (off-screen) That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses"

As everyone leaves Pyrrha turns to Y/N who gives her Miló back, Pyrrha is about to talk when Y/N stops her by raising his hand

Y/N "not here, not now, come to my house in the evening, we have a lot to talk about (walks away and retrieve his shield) it was a good duel"

\--

The scene shifts to Cinder in her dorm room, sewing a black dress as she sits on one of the beds. Emerald is sitting on the floor while looking at her Scroll, and Mercury is lying on the ground and reading a comic book.

Emerald "And finally, Y/N Link"

Cinder "Ah, the mystery Guy, the one Salem told us to avoid "

Mercury" You should be able to take him no problem, after all, you have the power of the Midian

Cinder" It's not about overpowering the enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time"

Mercury "I hate waiting."

Cinder "Don't worry, Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us"

\--

Pyrrha "your semblance is Psychometry isn't it?"

Pyrrha and Y/N were sitting in the Y/N's library drinking tea

Y/N "yes, and yours is polarity, if I didn't know that I will have lost"

Pyrrha "maybe, maybe not"

Y/N "now about the favor you owe me, I need you to help me with something"

Pyrrha "sure what do you need?"

Y/N "about that, I need to let you in the lab for that, and I need you to promise me to not tell anyone about what you see there"

Pyrrha "OK, no problem"

Y/N "good come with me"

Y/N stood up and lad her to the steel door of the lab, after entering the code and scanning his hand and eye the door opened and Pyrrha saw the lab

As Y/N led her through the lab she saw notes in a strange language all over the place, she tried to examine them more closely but Y/N spook

Y/N "don't bother, it's in a different language, you will never understand them"

T/N led her to a table with a little robot on it

His chest was open to reveal wires and pipes running through him, Y/N picked up a small container from the table and handed it to Pyrrha

Y/N "I just need you to let your aura flow into this container"

Confused Pyrrha did as he asked and let her aura go into the small container, after she did it Y/N put it in the robot connected a couple of wires and turned it on

Y/N "OK Bobi, like we practiced"

The robot lifted his hand as a black aura surrounded his hand, immediately a small wrench flaw into his hand sticking to it

Y/N turned the robot off

Y/N "it worked!!! I did it Pyrrha, I made a robot who can use a semblance"

Pyrrha "that's... Great"

Y/N turned to work on the robot again and Pyrrha's eyes started to wander along his table, her eyes stopped on a framed picture of three smiling people, she picked the picture and examined it

She recognized Y/N immediately, he looked like he did now and Pyrrha assumed that the picture was new, taken just before his parents disappeared, to his left was a man that looked exactly like him just older, green tunic and all

Pyrrha 'that must be his father'

To Y/N's right was a woman, she had beautiful blonde hair and deep blue eyes

Pyrrha 'this must be his mother'

Pyrrha then noticed the date printed on the bottom of the picture

Pyrrha "Y/N, how old are you?"

Y/N "I'm seventeen, Just like you and the other first year, we'll except Ruby off chance"

Pyrrha "how long have you been seventeen?"

Y/N "that's a weird question to ask don't you thin-(he turned around and saw Pyrrha holding the picture he and his parents took two years ago) oh shit"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

dum dum dum dum!!

Pyrrha discovered something she was not meant to discover

Hello again how are you?

As you wanted Y/N won, but at what cost?

For those who don't know what Psychometry is and I quote "The power to perceive the residual information of an object and/or person. Variation of Extrasensory Perception." which give you:

"Ability Learning: To learn skills and abilities from objects or people either temporarily or permanently.

Weapon Proficiency: To have full mastery and knowledge on any weapon.

Knowledge Replication: To replicate the learned knowledge and skills of others"

Now think about it, in all games, link finds random weapons and he is instantly know how to use them, a bow? no problem, a giant Beyblade? Sure I know how to use it

In short, Link has Psychometry

If you have any other questions about this chapter I didn't answer please ask in the comments and I will answer

But until next time

-illy


	20. pushing the soul

Pyrrha "Y/N, how old are you?"

Y/N "I'm seventeen, Just like you and the other first year, well except Ruby of course"

Pyrrha "how long have you been seventeen?"

Y/N "that's a weird question to ask don't you thin-(he turned around and saw Pyrrha holding the picture he and his parents took two years ago) oh shit"

\--

Y/N "umm... it's not what you think?"

Pyrrha "I hardly doubt that"

Y/N "OK yeah that was a lie, I have no idea what do you think"

Pyrrha "I think that you are a liar"

Y/N "then it's exactly what you think"

Pyrrha "how could you do this to us Y/N!! I thought that we are friends"

Y/N "we are friends, that's the reason I lied to you"

Pyrrha just looked at him

Y/N "OK that was a lie as well (but then his face changed, one second they were panicked and scared, the second his eyes turned to iron, and he had a determined look on his face) secrets have a reason, my secrets, my family secrets, you think that I wanted to lie to you?"

Pyrrha" I don't know! Maybe you do! "

Y/N" I'm burning Pyrrha, I'm burning from the inside, but the truth is a dangerous thing "

Pyrrha" was it all a lie? About your village and your friends? "

Y/N (face falling)" no it wasn't a lie, ten years ago a village was destroyed, Sam died, Corbie left us for the bandits and I have never seen Jackdaw again "

Pyrrha" I will ask you one more time Y/N, how old are you? "

Y/N (looking her dead in the eyes)" Physically or mentally?"

That seems to throw Pyrrha off

Pyrrha" umm physically? "

Y/N" Physically I'm seventeen "

Pyrrha (confused and afraid)" and mentally? "

Y/N (scratching his chin)" that's depends on how you look at it "

Pyrrha" what is that suppose to mean "

Y/N" well I'm seventeen mentally"

Pyrrha "you don't act like you're seventeen"

Y/N "I get that a lot, try asking your first question differently, maybe you will get a different answer "

Pyrrha (thinking for a long time)" how long have you been alive? "

Y/N (eyes sparkling)" now that's the real question, isn't it? "

\--

Later That night, Pyrrha and Jaune are sparring at their spot on the roof. Pyrrha was still thinking about what Y/N told her,

Pyrrha 'he can't be that old, can he?'

Jaune appears to gain the upper hand, and he managed to sweep her legs out from under her.

Jaune helps Pyrrha to her feet.

Jaune "is everything OK Pyrrha? You seem to be lost in thoughts "

Pyrrha (laughing nervously) "yeah it's just something me and Y/N talked about, anyway, Well done! Your swordplay's improved immensely"

Jaune "I couldn't have done it without you"

Pyrrha" So, are you ready to move on to Aura?"

Jaune" I'm actually thinking maybe we just skip Aura for tonight? Might go on a jog or something"

Pyrrha "Come on, I know you get frustrated, but you must keep trying. I'm sure you'll discover your Semblance any day now, you know what I have an idea, come with me"

Pyrrha took Jaune to Y/N's house and knocked on the door, after a moment Y/N opened the door, for a moment he looked at Pyrrha scared but she shook her head like saying no and Y/N relaxed

Pyrrha "good evening Y/N"

Y/N "good evening, Pyrrha, Jaune, how can I help you this fine day?"

Pyrrha "well Y/N, you see Jaune here has problems controlling his aura and I thought maybe you can help him"

Y/N "you better come in"

Y/N lad them to the living room and they sat down

Y/N "so what seems to be the problem?"

Jaune " I can manifest my aura, it's just weak, it can only heal the smallest 9f bruises"

Y/N " I see, can you show me please"

Jaune "sure"

Jaune closed his eyes and concentrated, a barely visible white aura appeared around Jaune's body,

Y/N "OK that will be enough (Jaune opens his eyes and his aura disappear) now I assume that Pyrrha taught you everything you know about aura(Pyrrha nodded her head) OK then it's pretty simple, you are just using a very low percentage of your aura"

Jaune "how can I fix it?"

Y/N "well you can go meditate in the mountains for twenty years"

Jaune's (face dropping) "that's it? No other way"

Pyrrha "it's OK Jaune, we will work on it together"

Y/N (Half-heartedly) "there is another way"

Jaune (face brightening) "really? What is it? I will do anything"

Y/N "I can enter your soul and ummm give you a little push, but-"

Jaune "I will do it"

Y/N (finishing his sentence) "it can burn your aura"

Pyrrha "wait what? What do you mean by burning his aura?"

Y/N "exactly what it sounds like, burn his aura, like a candle, puff, no more aura"

Pyrrha "Jaune think about UT! You can still be a huntsman with low aura, but you can't be a huntsman without aura"

Y/N "Pyrrha is right Jaune, you don't have to do it"

Jaune "no I want to do it, I want to get stronger"

Y/N "are you sure Jaune? Once we start we can't stop"

Jaune (determined) "I'm sure"

Y/N "very well (turning to Pyrrha) whatever happens to him you can't touch him"

Pyrrha "why?"

Y/N "because you will risk burning your aura as well"

Pyrrha "what about your aura?"

Y/N "I can protect myself from that" (he sweatdropped slightly) 'I also don't have an aura'

Pyrrha "oh ok"

Y/N "one last thing, it may take a while (walking up to Jaune and motioning him to stand, he then touched the side of his head) Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

Jaune: (complying) "Okay"

Y/N closes his own eyes, opening them as his skin glows and his irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stand there, now with Y/N glowing a bright green and Jaune a faint white.

Y/N " For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. (placing a hand on his chest) I call for your soul to awaken and open before me"

For a second nothing happened then Pyrrha felt her ears pop like she was diving deep underwater, and then she felt it, Shockwaves in the air like heartbeats

\--

Jaune was falling, he didn't know why though, one moment he was in Y/N's the second he was falling in a white void

He knew that he should be panicking, he was falling after all, but instead of panic he only felt calm

And then struck the ground, but it wasn't like he thought it will be, he didn't strike the ground with force, all of his air driving from his lungs, no inside he felt like a leaf gently dropping to the ground

Jaune stood up and observed his surroundings, the sky was pure white void, and couldn't see the sun or moon anywhere, all around him were grass hills and valleys, and in front of him was a lake

But he never saw a lake like this, although he could feel the wind on his face the water of the lake didn't move, they were completely Motionless, and they reflected the white void above them

Jaune "what is this place?"

Y/N "this is your soul"

Jaune "m-my soul? How did I get here?"

Y/N "I pulled you here with me, come walk with me"

Jaune and Y/N started walking toward the water, when they arrived near the water Y/N stopped Jaune

Jaune leaned over to look at the water exacting to see his reflection, but it never showed up, the water stayed completely White

Jaune "ummm Y/N, what is that?"

Y/N "that's your aura Jaune, and you have quite a lot of it, most people have a pool or a pound, I have never seen a lake before"

Jaune (blushing a little) "oh ha thanks"

Y/N "and for all that it's worth, I'm sorry"

Jaune "sorry for wh-" (he turned to look at Y/N but he wasn't at his side anymore, and then he felt Y/N's hands on his back, pushing him into the lake)

With a loud crashing sound Jaune fall into the lake

\--

Pyrrha was sitting down in Y/N' living room, almost twenty minutes have passed since Y/N started and she was bored, Y/N told her that it could take a while but she didn't think it will take so long

And if the universe heard her something happened, but to say that Pyrrha was pleased with it is more than a little misunderstanding

Because Jaune erupted into flames, white flames were covering Jaune from head to toe and Pyrrha heard him scream

Jaune "haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

Pyrrha "JAUNE!!!"

Pyrrha leaped to her feet immediately and reached for Jaune, but before she could reach him she felt someone grab her shoulders and pull her back

Pyrrha "Jaune!!! let go of me!!! I have to help him"

Y/N "there is nothing you can do, he is on his own now, we can only watch"

Pyrrha watched Jaune rolling on the floor screaming

Pyrrha "no!! Let me go I have to help him!, JAUNE! JAUNE!!"

\--

Jaune was burning, the only thing he knew was pain, pain everywhere, and then from the void, he started to hear voices

Jaune's mom "honey are you sure that being a huntsman is the best option for you?"

Jaune's dad "son do you know why I quit being a huntsman? It's because you can't have a normal family life, it's just not for you"

Jaune's older sister "I just don't think that it's the right thing for you little brother"

Glyde "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now"

Cardin "you are just a faker"

Jaune "they are right, I'm not right for this thing, I shouldn't even tried form the start, I'm so tired, I think that I just go to sleep, I'm so tired, so tired"

Pyrrha "JAUNE!!!"

Jaune "that voice, it's so familiar, but I'm so tired, and it's not letting me sleep"

Pyrrha "Jaune!!!"

Jaune " stop, I'm trying to sleep, so annoying, but it so familiar, who is it?"

Pyrrha "JAUNE! JAUNE!!"

And suddenly he remembered the voice and the person behind it

Jaune "PYRRHA!!"

And then he heard other voices

Ren "I'm just behind you Jaune"

Nora "so what now brave leader?"

Ruby "Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do. And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader Jaune. And I think that can be you"

Ozpin "Congratulations, young man"

Y/N: "But in the end its all come to how you act, are you running away or are you fighting like a hero"

Pyrrha "Well done! Your swordplay's improved immensely"

Jaune "no! I can't give up, I worked so hard, I have gone so far, I can't stop now, I will not stop!!"

And suddenly the pain disappeared

\--

Pyrrha still held by Y/N watched as Jaune stood up, no more burning and screaming, the flames started to change form and Jaune was now wearing full white glowing battle armor,

The armor had gold veins and Moldings running all over it and had Jaune's symbol blazing gold on his chest

(A/N, imagine it glowing white, and ignore the cape)

Y/N released Pyrrha and she jumped on Jaune, checking to see if he was ok

Pyrrha "oh Jaune I was so worried"

Jaune didn't seem to notice her he looked at the armor as he slowly faded away, he then turned to Y/N

Jaune "w-what was this thing?"

Y/N "first of all, congratulations on surviving it, I know you could do it"

Jaune (light blush) "oh thanks"

Y/N "secondly this in your aura at 100%"

Jaune "so are you saying that I can summon this armor anytime I want?"

Y/N "nope"

Jaune "wait what? I thought you gave me a little 'push'"

Y/N "I did, you could probably use 5% of your aura"

Jaune ( gapping like a Magikarp) " but, but, but"

Y/N (patting his shoulder) "now-now Jaune, don't be greedy, 5% is better than the 1% you could actively use before, besides now you will improve faster, I'm sure Pyrrha will love to continue helping you in that, right Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha "of course!!"

Y/N "good, you see, everything is under control, start small, and form the ground up, I'm sure the boots will come in no time"

Jaune "yeah I guess"

Y/N "that's the spirit, now get out of here, your little 'push' took everything I had, not to talk about holding Pyrrha back"

Jaune "oh ok Y/N, thanks for anything, have a good night"

Pyrrha "good night"

Y/N "oh Jaune wait a second, I have something to ask you"

Pyrrha "oh then I will stay a. I well"

Y/N "no you won't (grabbing her shoulders and pushing her to the door) guys talk"

Pyrrha "but, but, but"

Y/N (opening the door and pushing Pyrrha out) "good night" (as he slams the door at her face)

Jaune "that was kind of rude don't you think?"

Y/N (literally collapsing on the chair) "I know, I know, I will apologize tomorrow"

Jaune (concern) "are you OK Y/N?"

Y/N (nodding his head weakly) "yeah just really tired, reaching into your soul took a lot from me"

Jaune "oh ok, what did you need from me then?"

Y/N "just wanted to ask you who you are going with to the dance"

Jaune "well I asked Weiss but she rejected me"

Y/N (suddenly completely awake) "why in the name of Hylia did you do that?"

(A/N I thought that Y/N should use the names of his gods)

Jaune "who's Hylia?"

Y/N "that's not important right now, why would you ask Weiss?"

Jaune "because I wanted to go with her"

Y/N "no you didn't believe me, why didn't you asked Pyrrha? I'm sure that she would be happy to go with you"

Jaune "because I didn't think she would want to go with me"

Y/N 'and you thought Weiss would?' "Jaune Pyrrha like you!!"

Jaune "well yeah but she likes everyone, it's who she is"

Y/N [how someone can be so dense]

Jaune "what?"

Y/N "Jaune if you don't ask Pyrrha no one would"

Jaune "nonsense she probably got guys clamoring over each other just to ask her out"

Y/N (chuckles half-heartedly) "You'd be surprised" [you really are an idiot]

Jaune dismisses the thought.

Jaune " Oh please. If she doesn't get a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress. Heh."

Y/N "I'm gonna take you on in"

Jaune "anyway, who are you going with?"

Y/N "well it's seems that Coco's mission will take more time than planned so alone I guess (smirking) but don't worry, I will be happy to dance with you when you wear that dress"

Jaune "hahaha, not funny"

Y/N "now get out of here I'm tired"

After Jaune left Y/N activated the alarm system he installed after Weiss brook his door and go to bed

Forgetting to shower and brush his teeth he falls asleep before he even hit his bed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm back!!!!

What? did you think that you will discover Y/N true age?

Well you did, he is 17

I don't really have something to say about this chapter, but I will answer your questions if you have something you didn't understand

But until next time

-illy


	21. I didn't have a name shut up

We start with a view of a bored Y/N and a glum Ruby resting their heads on their hands and staring into the distance before they are startled by someone slamming their palms on the table she is at.

Weiss: (smiling) "I need you to pick a tablecloth". (slides two squares over to Y/N and Ruby, both seeming to be similar shades of white)

Y/N (not even looking) "the second"

Ruby (confused) "Aren't they both the same?"

Weiss (sighs in frustration) "I don't even know why I asked"

Y/N "me too"

Weiss walks out of the scene as Yang comes in carrying a massive sound speaker on her shoulder, which bounces her sister Y/N and the table she's moping on again to jump in the air when she drops it on the ground.

Yang (brushing her hands as she approaches Ruby) "So sis, have you picked out a dress yet?"

Ruby "What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?"

Yang "Oh, don't worry; she's going. (looks over off-screen, exasperated) Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!"

Weiss (walks up to Yang, pointing in her face) "If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines! And did you got a band to perform?"

The girls are interrupted by the sound of doors opening.

Neptune (walking in with Sun) "Your dance is gonna have fog machines?"

Weiss (stepping up to him, becoming sweet) "We were thinking about it…"

Neptune "That's pretty cool, and which band did you invite?"

Yang "I tried maroon dust and the dustStreet Boys but they were already booked"

(A/N I'm horrible at making things 'RWBY')

Y/N (head on the table voice muffled) "have you tried the Raging Haven?"

Yang "you are joking right? There is no way I can get them"

Y/N "why not?"

Yang "because they are the best band in all of remnant"

Y/N "I know their Impresario, I might be able to get them, and besides its beacon dance, it's not like they will say no"

Suddenly Yang was all in Y/N's face

Yang "really?? You know CalculativeCadaver?"

Y/N ( startled) "wow Yang, personal space please, and yes I do"

Yang "how?"

Y/N (his eyes are suddenly a solid blue and he is staring at the air) "it was dark times that boy band, dark times"

Yang "OK… so can you get them?"

Y/N "I can try"

Sun (coming into the scene, acting suave to Weiss' ire) "You ladies all excited for dress-up?" "

Ruby" Pfft… Yeah, right!"

Yang" Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!"

Y/N (pointing at Weiss)" it's not really a dress up for her, she wears a dress when she fights "

Weiss" it's a combat skirt (addressing Sun and Neptune) What are you two wearing?"

Sun" Uuhhh… this?" (gestures to his current shirtless outfit)

Neptune (steps up and holds a hand in front of his friend's face.) Ignore him for he knows not what he says"

Sun (knocks Neptune's hand away)" Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place."

Yang (mirroring Ruby's Y/N"s and Weiss' looks of being told something extremely obvious) "Yeah, we noticed"

Sun (rubbing the back of his head, preparing to ask) "Soooo… what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know… Blake-y?"

Weiss " Obviously." (turns and crosses her arms in disapproval)

Ruby" I still can't think of a way to change her mind."

Yang" Guys(everyone looks at her as she starts walking out) Trust me; Blake will be at the dance tomorrow."

Y/N (grabbing her by the arm and holding her in place)" and where do you think you are going? "

Yang" to talk to Blake"

Y/N "no you don't, every time you doing something you make it worse"

Yang "pfff tell me one time it happened"

Y/N "junior club, the time you tried to clean my tunic from the pie you threw at me and ripped it, the time you tried to fix my tunic and ruined it even more"

Yang "I said one"

Y/N "my point is, you are not going anywhere (turns to the others) I will do my best"

Everyone "good luck"

\--

The Faunus herself is sitting at one of the library tables with a holographic screen in front of her. She is obviously more sleep-deprived than ever, barely focusing on what she's seeing… until a small, bright red light appears on the screen. Moving up and down, Blake's eyes follow it down to her hand, then disappears entirely. She looks behind herself, obviously irritated, but no one walking among the tables is her culprit.

Turning back to the computer, she starts typing on the beeping keyboard before the laser dot appears on her hand briefly, prompting her to look around again and still find no one. The red point shows up on the screen, moving around in circles until Blake scowls and pounds her fists on the table. She stands up from her chair and finds the light on the floor, following it blindly through shelves of books until both the dot and its pursuer turn the corner, only for Blake to bump, shocked and shaken out of her more "animal" instincts, into…

Y/N (waving with his left hand as his right holds the laser pointer) "I can't believe it actually worked"

Blake " What are you…?"

Y/N "we need to talk"

Y/N lead her to one of the empty classrooms

Y/N (pointing at a chair) "sit!"

Blake (sitting) " Y/N, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath"

Y/N (sitting on the central desk of the empty classroom they're in) "I don't think you need to stop; I think you need to slow down"

Blake "I don't have the luxury to slow down."

Y/N " It's not a luxury; it's a necessity"

Blake "The "necessity" is stopping Torchwick"

Y/N "And we're going to. But first, you have to listen to what I have to say"

Blake (turning around so her back is now facing Y/N) "I don't want to listen"

Y/N "now you are just acting like a child"

Blake "I don't care"

Y/N sighed, then Blake heard the clicks of two objects hitting the desk

Y/N "Blake look at me"

Blake didn't move

Y/N "Blake!"

Blake (turning around) "just leave me alone, there is nothing you can say that will change my – whwooo" (crash)

The last two sounds were Blake trying to go backward and crashing with her chair

She quickly stood up though and held her hands like she was holding Gambol Shroud, Y/N didn't think that she was so sleep deprived

Y/N (touching the point of his ear) "well it seems that I got your attention"

Y/N's earnings were sitting on the desk and his ears were big and pointy

Blake "who are you? Who sent you? And what did you do to Y/N?"

Y/N "I'm right here Blake, it's me"

Blake (lowering her imaginary Gambol Shroud) "then I didn't imagine it when we fought Roman, your ears"

Y/N "oh, you saw that"

Blake "you're a Faunus!"

Y/N "no I'm not a Faunus"

Blake (confused) "but your ears"

Y/N "I'm not a Faunus"

Blake "so what are you?"

Y/N "will you listen to my story?"

Blake "yes"

Y/N "good, sit down"

Blake set down and Y/N started talking

Y/N "my parents aren't from remnant, they came from outside the kingdoms, an island named Hyrule"

The scene changed and we see an aerial view of an island

Y/N took the chalk and draw two circles on the board on the inside of the other

Y/N "there were a couple of races that inhabit the island, but the majority of them were the hyliyans, the hyliyans worshiped three goddesses that created the world, after they created the world they left behind a symbol of power the Triforce"

Y/N draw a triangle inside the inner circle and then an upside-down triangle inside that triangle, Blake recognized this symbol as the same one Y/N had on his gear

Y/N "the legend says that the hyliyans have big ears so they can hear the voice of the goddess"

Blake "that's dumb"

Y/N "says the girl who worships a man in the sky named Oum"

Blake "I… Have nothing to say about that"

Y/N "can I continue now?"

Blake "yes sorry"

Y/N "anyway, Hyrule was ruled by the hyrulin royal family"

Y/N add a bird in the I inner triangle, Blake recognized it as the same bird that he had on his shield

Y/N " protecting the royal family were the tribe of ninjas The Sheikah"

In the lower left triangle Y/N add an eye with a tear, with a sickening realization Blake remembered this symbol on Imp's mask

Blake *Imp: "I'm Imp of the Sheikah, the last soul survival of the black fang"*

Y/N "and every once in a while when the land was in danger a hero was chosen, carrying the holy blade"

Y/N draw a sword in the lower right triangle, a sword that Blake recognized

Blake "isn't that…?"

Y/N "it is, it's the sword I use, the same sword my dad's used when he was Hyrule's hero"

Blake "so why did they leave Hyrule?"

Y/N "I will get to that, hold your horses, where were I? Oh yeah, apart from the hyliyans and Sheikah their where four other races, the Gerudo, a race of redheaded women worries, only female were born, but every one hundred years they say a male Gerudo is born,they lived in the Gerudo desert"

Y/N add a symbol to the top Triforce

Y/N "the Zora were fish-like creatures who lived in water mostly in the zora's river"

Y/N add another symbol at the right top outside the triangle but inside the circle

Blake remembered the blue fish creature Imp transform into

Y/N "the gorons, creatures of rock and lave, their food is rock, and they lived on death mountain, Hyrule volcano"

(Y/N add another symbol, this time under the triangle)

Blake remembered the rock creature Imp transformed to as well

Y/N" and finally the Kokiri, the children of the forest, not a lot is known about them, just that they cannot leave their forest the Kokiri forest, and that they are older than any other race in Hyrule "

Y/N add another symbol, in the top left outside the triangle but inside the circle

Y/N" now that know a little about Hyrule you can understand a little of what my parents had to leave behind, my mom and dad left Hyrule because a great evil escaped from Hyrule and want to remnant, my parents followed it to here"

Y/N stopped talking and silence filled the air, after a minute of silence Blake talked

Blake "and then what happened?"

Y/N "the defeated him (suddenly talking quietly) but when they tried to go back they couldn't, they lost their way back home, so they stayed here, And I was born"

Blake "Y/N it's a really sad story but I don't see how that story is supposed to make me stop"

Y/N "the story was only to let you understand what my parents left behind, when I was nine years old I started collecting clues about where Hyrule could be, and then after a month of barely sleeping I took a boat and left on a journey to find Hyrule"

We now see a nine years old Y/N in a boat sailing on the sea

Y/N "but I wasn't ready for the journey, I was attacked by a giant see Grimm"

Suddenly a huge Grimm sea dragon broke the surface of the water Towering above Y/N's boat

Blake "H-how did you survived?"

Y/N "my dad using the help of one of his friends fallow me, he saved me in the last moment"

We see Y/N on the boat hugging his father, crying into his chest, and link saying something we can't hear into his ear

The scene fades back to Y/N and Blake

Blake "Y/N… I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for some lost island! I can't just-"

Y/N "I told you: I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't! To this day, I still want to find Hyrule, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?"

Blake" You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this! "

Y/N " No, you don't understand! If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?"

Blake" I'd fight him!"

Y/N" oh yeah! (kicks her legs and grab her by her shirt)Then venom strike me right now or use your semblance so you

Can get past me"

Blake (after trying and failing) "I can stop him!"

Y/N "You can't even stop me!"

Y/N let go of Blake and she falls to the floor

Y/N "I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest. (pulls Blake back to her feet) Not just for you, but for the people you care about, oh and if you could keep this whole thing a secret that will be appropriate( put his earnings back on and his ears return to their round form, steps away and starts walking past the startled Blake, who turns when she says over her shoulder) And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'm sure Sun will be happy to dance with you "

Blake (remembering Imp and how it's sounds like he is from Hyrule)" wait! (Y/N stop at the door) your parents did they come to remnant with someone? "

Y/N" no, they always told me it was just the both of them "

Blake stares at Y/N as he leaves before sighing heavily and walking away, on the board the drawing Y/N Made flashed gold for a second then disappear

\--

As Y/N walked to his house he remembered what his father told him all those years ago

The scene changes to Y/N and his father on the boat, Y/N hugging Link and crying into his chest

Link talking to him. His voice so quiet you could barely hear it, but Y/N heard it clearly as the light of day, and the words broke his heart

Link "I'm sorry son, but you will never find Hyrule, on this world, it doesn't even exist"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello hello

I have nothing to say

Again if you have any questions feel free to ask

So…

Until next time

-illy


	22. danch danch revolution

Disclaimer!! Team ZBRA and everything associated with them belongs to CalculativeCadaver

I'm very grateful for him for letting me use them, want to know more about them? Read his stories, 'a universe apart' and 'the pride before the fall

\--

Y/N looked at the mirror at what he was wearing, Y/N was wearing a three-piece deep green Suit, with a white undershirt and a crimson tie and handkerchief in the front chest pocket

Will Weiss kill him? Probably

Will Yang laugh at him? Most likely

Would his mom have told him that he looked handsome? Well yes because that what moms do

Will Coco like it? He will probably never know because she isn't here

Right then his scroll rang with a new message notification, he looked at the text, and an irritating look at his face then just typed fine and put his scroll back

Walking to the lab and the vault, it took him ten minutes to put everything, just before he closed it he decided to take one thing, just to be sure, he then proceeds to close and lock the vault and going out, it's time to dance

\--

The sight of the lonely abandoned rose turns into a large collection of the same flowers, one dropping outward, in a large vase behind Yang, now in a short white dress with black heels as she stands at a podium. The doors in front of her open and she flips out upon seeing who walks in.

Yang" Oooh, you look beautiful!"

Ruby (groans as she looks distressed in her red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps)" Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" (Tries to maintain her balance as she walks to the podium, much to her laughing sister's amusement)

Y/N "a mystery we may never figure out"

Ruby jumped in surprise as Y/N appeared almost out of thin air behind her

Yang "ohh look at you, wearing a grown-up clothes, but what do you have with green?"

Y/N "it's the color of courage, besides it looks good on me"

Ruby "hey if you don't have your hat where is Liz?"

Y/N lifted his hand and Liz popped out from his chest pocket

Liz "HEY LISTEN, there is 15% of rain tonight"

Y/N (patting Liz's head? Body?) "Now, now Liz, what did we say about screaming like that?"

Liz "I'm sorry"

Y/N "it's OK, you are doing great, go back to sleep"

Liz returned to his pocket and Y/N straighten his handkerchief

Yang "anyway... so Y/N did you get Raging haven to perform?"

Y/N (Ruby noticed an evil glim in his eyes) "no sorry, but I'd did manage to get team ZBRA"

Yang "who are team ZBRA?"

Y/N "a band from haven, don't worry they agreed to perform for free"

Yang "you better hope that they are good"

Y/N (chalking to himself) "don't worry about it"

Glynda (over the speakers) "students if I may have your attention please (Glynda was standing on a raised stage at the far side of the hall) we would like to start this dance, I like to invite beacon's headmaster professor Ozpin to say some words"

Ozpin walked to the stage and swapped place with Glynda

Ozpin "students of beacon and the other schools, this school and the rest were built with only one porpoise in mind, to train the next generations of huntsman and Huntress to protect Remnant, what I see before me on this day, and not children, but Huntsman and Huntress in training, the next generation of great man and women, now I'm sure that you all want to dance and have fun, but before that I would like to invite Y/N Link the student representative to say some words "

Yang and Ruby looked at Y/N confused, Y/N returned the same look back at them

Ruby" I didn't know that you were the student representative"

Y/N" me too"

The crowd then split off clearing a path for Y/N to go to the stage, as the path was complete Y/N felt his body starting to walk to the stage

Y/N 'I'm not doing it! Stop, STOP!'

Y/N looked at Glynda and saw her holding her riding crop at her side, spinning it in tiny circles, her purple aura glowing, he then turns his gaze to Ozpin who was smiling at him

Y/N 'that old bastard set me up"

Y/N found himself standing next to Ozpin

Ozpin (whispering in his ear)" good luck "(and walked off stage}

Y/N stood in front of the microphone awkwardly for a moment when he had an idea

Y/N' Ozpin tried to mess with me so I will mess with him, he gave me enough rope to hang myself, but he forgot that after making the noose it can fit any Neck"

Y/N "my fellow students, some people may see us a just children, with is what we are, we need to play and have fun, but we need to forget that we are the future, we are going to be the next generation that will protect Innocents and save life (Y/N took a look at all the people in the room) tomorrow the first year's are going to go on their first mission, and I just want to say good luck"

(Claps claps claps)

The stage behind Y/N opened and smoke started to show up

Y/N "now without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, I'm happy to call our band for tonight, team ZBRA!"

(Cricket, Cricket, Cricket)

Yang slapped her head and looked down

Y/N (a wide smile on his face) "or as they more commonly known, the Raging haven!"

A stage with instruments and four people rise up

Everyone "whoooooooooo!!!!

Y/N" ladies and gentlemen, on the keyboard, Zach!! On the drums, Brain!! With a voice off pure gold the vocalist Rachel!! And last but Not least on the guitar, Anthony!!

Y/N walked off the stage and they started playing

[Intro]

Walk right in all you sinners and saints

Tonight's the night we're gonna take off these chains

Some wounds will never mend

It came with a warning, now we're all out of time

This romance with ignorance has left us behind

[Pre-Chorus]

Sit back, relax, and begin

[Chorus]

It's too early for surrender

Too late for a prayer

we can't go to hell if we're already there

they say the end is coming

And I need to prepare

we can't go to hell if we're already there

[Verse]

It's no mystery, what can I say, we're blind by design

And history keeps getting paid to change its mind

Some wounds will never mend

Divided by deception, but together we must rise

Deafened by the naive while we silence the wise

[Pre-Chorus]

Sit back, relax, begin

[Chorus]

It's too early for surrender

Too late for a prayer

we can't go to hell if we're already there

they say the end is coming

And I need to prepare

we can't go to hell if we're already there

[Verse]

Turn that fear into a souvenir

The world is waiting and the hour's near

So if you need a reason

If you need a sign

Open up you're eyes

You'll see they stole your water

Turned it into wine

[Pre-Chorus]

Sit back, relax, begin

[Chorus 2x]

It's too early for surrender

Too late for a prayer

we can't go to hell if we're already there

they say the end is coming

And I need to prepare

we can't go to hell if we're already there

Ruby is now standing with Weiss and Yang next to the Punch table

Y/N walked behind Yang and tapped her shoulder

Y/N "having fun?"

Yang turned around and threw a punch which Y/N deflected easily

Yang "liar, how did you manage it?"

Y/N (shrugs his shoulders) "they were happy to perform, they are graduates of haven academy, hey look over there"

Y/N pointed to the doors where Blake showed up with Sun

Yang "I told you she would come"

Weiss "Mission accomplished"

Y/N "don't forget who talked to her"

Ruby " (turning to her teammates) Soooo, what do we do now?"

Yang: "Just have fun!" (She proceeds to walk away and do so)

Ruby (Shouting after Yang :) "Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now? (Upon receiving no answer, she waddles around in her painful footwear) Stupid lady stilts!"

Just then the song ended and Rachel started talking

Rachel "good evening beacon academy!!! (Cheers) tonight we are proud to announce our newest song!!! (Even more cheers) it was written by our dear friend and its talking about you guys, the next generation of Remnant protectors (cheers) this will be the day!!" (Cheers)

(Guitar)

(drums)

[Verse 1]

They see you as small and helpless;

They see you as just a child

Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild

Prepare for your greatest moments;

Prepare for your finest hour

The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower

We are lightning

Straying from the thunder

Miracles of ancient wonder

[Chorus]

This will be the day we've waited for

This will be the day we open up the door

I don't wanna hear your absolution;

Hope you're ready for a revolution

Welcome to a world of new solutions

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution

In time, your heart will open minds

A story will be told

And victory is in a simple soul

[Verse 2]

Your world needs a great defender

Your world's in the way of harm

You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm

Beware that the light is fading;

Beware as the dark returns

This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn

Legends scatter

Day and night will sever

Hope and peace are lost forever

[Guitar Solo]

[Bridge]

This will be the day we've waited for

we are lightning

Welcome to a world of new solutions

[Chorus]

This will be the day we've waited for

This will be the day we open up the door

I don't wanna hear your absolution;

Hope you're ready for a revolution

Welcome to a world of new solutions

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution

In time, your heart will open minds

A story will be told

And victory is in a simple soul

Ruby "wow it's a beautiful song"

Weiss" yeah, I wonder who wrote it"

Y/N (scratching his chin chuckling) "yeah me too"

Weiss (turn to him wide-eyed) "no... No way"

RubyWeiss *Y/N: "yeah I'm writing a song about the students of the academy, but I based it on you"*

Weiss "the song you were writing..."

Y/N "in all of its glory, what do you think?

Weiss "I didn't know you can write so well"

Y/N "I also composed it"

Weiss started to say another thing but was stopped by an alarm coming from Y/N's scroll

Weiss (scolding) "your scroll is supposed to be on silence"

Y/N (visibly confused) "I put it on silence, it should only ring in...(Pause) emergencies..."

With an alarm on his face Y/N looked at his scroll, Ruby and Weiss watched as the color drained from his face, he then dropped his scroll on the floor and bolted to the door disappearing in an instant

Ruby "Y/N!!!"

Ruby was about to run after him when Weiss grabbed her hand and pulled her back, Ruby turned to look at her and saw Weiss shaking her head, Weiss then handed her Y/N scroll and Ruby's eyes widened

Scroll "team CVFY require immediate backup, too many Grimm, too many Grimm"

Ozpin "Not enjoying yourself?"

Ruby (surprised to see the headmaster step up by her side) "professor!! Team CFVY-"

Ozpin (raising his hand to stop her) "don't worry Ms. Rose I already sent someone to help them"

Ruby "oh ok"

Ozpin "so why aren't you dancing Ms. Rose?"

Ruby "I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl."

Ozpin "Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to"

Ruby (crossing her arms, looking annoyed) "Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately."

Ozpin (staring out at the dancing couples) "If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot."

Ruby (looking down at her own feet) "Or a twisted ankle"

Ozpin "It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but its nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget."

Ruby "there is something I don't understand professor"

Ozpin "what is it, Ms. Rose?"

Ruby "Y/N is so powerful and talented, he could probably get an honorary huntsman license, so why is he in the school?"

Ozpin" let me tell you a little secret Ms. Rose, Y/N already has an honorary huntsman license, one gave him"

Ruby "so why is he in beacon?"

Ozpin "because there are still things he needs to learn, the problem with our friend is that he will do anything for his friends"

Ruby "I don't see the problem is that"

Ozpin "and that's the problem Ms. Rose, so does he"

The scene change to Y/N running through the halls he then pulls a little crystal with a green ball inside of it

Y/N "hang on Coco, I'm on my way"

He broke the crystal and disappeared in a green light

Ozpin "he will throw his life in an instant to save even one of his friends"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello again guys

I want to thank CalculativeCadaver for letting me use team ZBRA

Well you know the drill if you have any questions let me know

But until next time

-illy


	23. power Without Skill Is dangerous

An overview of a peaceful forest is shown, at the bottom of the screen a green text reads

"Grimm territory, undocumented area"

Suddenly an explosion shook the forest, the camera cuts to a swarm of beowolfs running through the forest, a second later a machine gun noise is heard and bullets turn the swarm of Grimm into a pile of dissolving black mess

Team were pressed against a giant tree, around them a swarm of beowolfs surrounded them

Coco "keep the formation, Fox protect Velvet"

Coco was standing in front, vaporizing every Grimm that got close with Gianduja, a short distance behind her stood Yatsuhashi, using Fulcrum his job was to kill every Grimm that somehow managed to get passed, Coco

and in the back of the group were Fox and Velvet, which the latter of the two is barely conscious and her right arm is in an unnatural way after using all of her aura to try and protect her teammates

Velvet "I-I'm sorry, I'm so useless"

Fox "hey Velvet don't say that, you did everything you could"

Velvet was already out of aura and the rest of her team were about to join them

Fox (screaming into his scroll) "team CVFY require immediate backup, too many Grimm, too many Grimm"

Coco (looking back at him) "it's no use Fox, even if they sent a team right now there is no way for them to get here in time"

Yatsuhashi "Coco watch out!!!"

Coco turned around just in time to see the beowolf mouth closing on her, everything was in slow motion, Coco could see Yatsuhashi trying to reach her, but she knew that he was too far

Coco 'well I guess I will never have the chance to dance with you Y/N, I'm sorry'

the last thing she saw was the beowolf's teeth. Then everything became green.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N "You know what I hate? I hate it when the author in the middle of something important just stop and talk about something else, annoying isn't it? Well, where were we? Oh right..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wait. green?? Coco opened her eyes and saw the beowolf jaw not moving, a second later the jaw started to open slowly than with a sickening breaking sound the jaw snapped, then a fist hit the beowolf right inside the mouth, sending it flying backward

??? "how dare you try and eat my girlfriend"

Coco turned around, behind her wearing a suit? Were Y/N, with a Furious expression on his face

Fox "what happened? Coco are you OK? How did you break the beowolf jaw and punched him?"

Coco "Y-Y/N? What are you doing here? Why are you wearing a suit? How did you get here?"

Y/N "well you owe me a dance (crushing her with a hug) I was so worried I will not arrive in time"

Coco "b-but ho-"

She didn't manage to finish because Y/N pushed her to the floor before kicking a beowolf that tried to jump on Coco, Y/N took Coco's hand and pulled her back up

Y/N "sorry about it"

Coco "don't sweat it"

Y/N scanned his soundings and saw the state Velvet was in

Y/N "can you handle the Grimm for a second? I "

Coco (raising Gianduja) "you can count on me, but I don't have a lot of bullets left"

Y/N "don't worry, just keep them away for five minutes"

Y/N walked to Fox and Velvet

Fox (looking through Y/N) "Y/N is that you? Why can't I sense your aura?"

Y/N 'shit!!' (quickly creating a fake aura using magic) "ummm... My aura was off...?"

Fox "that... Doesn't make sense"

Y/N "it's not important now, move let me look at Velvet"

Y/N crouched next to Velvet

Y/N (pointing toward her arm) "May I?"

Velvet "be my guest, I don't think you can make it any worse"

Y/N "oh, believe me, I can"

Y/N gently took Velvet arm and felt it, when he got to the shoulder Velvet Yelled

Y/N "OK, so the problem is your shoulder, can you move your arm?"

Velvet "no"

Y/N (pressing his finger to the palm of her hand) "can you feel that?"

Velvet "yes"

Y/N "OK, good news, you didn't break your arm"

Velvet "and the bad news?"

Y/N "you dislocated your shoulder, and without aura it will be very painful to put it back in"

Velvet "do it!!"

Fox "Velvet!!"

Velvet "no I will not be useless"

Y/N "even I put it back you will need to rest"

Velvet "do it"

Y/N "very well (grabbing her shoulder and arm) now count down from ten"

Velvet (taking a slow breath) "ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Si- (crack) haaaaaaa"

With a sickening crack Y/N put Velvet shoulder back in place

Velvet (shaking) "that...(air in) Was...(air out) So mean of you"

Y/N "now, now, don't be like that (takes his tie off and uses it as a makeshift arm sling) now it's better if you don't use that arm for the next half a day after your aura is back"

Velvet "thanks"

Y/N "don't mention it (suddenly uncomfortable) but I do need a favor"

Velvet "sure! How can I help?"

Y/N "I need your weapon" (sweat drop)

Velvet "you need Anesidora? Why?"

Y/N "because I haven't brought weapons to the dance"

Fox "yeah, how are you here anyway?"

Y/N (turning to Fox) "not important right now (turning back to Velvet) can I?"

Velvet (handing him Anesidora) "yeah sure, but I don't know how you will be able to use it, it's quite complicated"

Y/N grabbed Anesidora and his eyes flashed green

Y/n "oh don't worry about me (wink) I think I got it, what weapons do you still have available?"

Velvet "everything you gave me, I didn't have the chance to use them"

Y/N "better for me, Fox protect Velvet"

Y/N walked back to Coco

Coco "another wave is coming and I don't have any more bullets"

Y/N (pat her shoulder) "don't worry, it's my turn now, go protect Velvet (turns to Yatsuhashi) you too"

Yatsuhashi "but-"

Y/N "don't worry I will be alright, I need to let off some steam"

Coco and Yatsuhashi backed off and Liz come out of his pocket, Y/N watched as the Grimm approached him

Y/N "alright Liz, just like in the simulation (a blue glowing master sword outline appeared in his hand) let's do this"

Coco "Y/N!! Be careful"

Y/N (turning to Coco, a smile on his face) "that's my secret Coco (a beowolf jumps behind him) I'm never careful"

Y/N quickly turned around cut the boewolf in half, the hard light sword in his hand breaking

Y/N "oh give me a breath, we are in the wild (another glowing outline of a sword appear in his hands, this time the outline of the gilded sword) I guess I will just have to make do"

And he was off, Coco was shocked at the speed on which he was slaying Grimm, he flows from group to group, changing weapons every time the previous one broke

She saw how Liz guided him, circling above the next group of Grimm Y/N moved to, her color changing to clear blue when she was above them

One time he used a bow to kill 5 Grimm at once, headshot them all at the same time

She has never seen anyone use so many weapons with such telnet, well except Velvet when she used her semblance

Fifteen minutes later the only thing left of the Grimm were piles of black mess turning into smoke

As he got closer to them Coco saw that he didn't get out of it scratch free, in fact, his suit was wracked, cuts and tears were all over it, and for some reason, he was missing his left boot, but all thing considered he didn't look hurt

Coco "I hope that the suit was not rental"

Y/N "no it's not rental (grimace) but my father will kill me, I didn't really ask for permission"

Yatsuhashi "what happened to your boot?"

Y/N "a beowolf got to it a second before I got to his head, this weapon is amazing Velvet, the tenth most overpowered weapon I ever saw"

Velvet "the tenth?"

Y/N (shrugging) "what can I say I saw a lot of weapons"

Coco "well I'm glad that everyone is OK and that's this nightmare is finally OV-(Y/N" Coco!! NO!! ") -ER"

and that's when the ground started to shake

(boom, boom)

Shook waves like giant footsteps shook the earth

Y/N "everyone with your back to the tree, NOW!!"

(boom, boom)

Coco "what is happening?"

Y/N "don't you know to never say such things? And I don't have more weapons, just one and a couple of shields that will not be of much use"

(boom, boom)

Coco "stay alerted, we don't know what it is or where it's coming from but with our back to the tree we have one less direction to worry about"

Oh how wrong she was, with their back to the tree they didn't see the giant black hand that grabbed it, almost completely circling it

They did though felt and heard the tree start to rise, and then they saw the creature

Coco "that is a huge monkey"

Standing above them was one of the biggest Grimm Y/N has ever seen, a giant Beringel his hand could easily grab Y/N

Y/N "nobody move"

And the worst part? They had nowhere to run, and it seems that the Grimm know it as it took its time looking at them

Y/N (sweating) "ummm Liz? Status report?"

Liz "it's most likely an elder Grimm, even with the master sword and light arrows it would be a hard"

Coco "Y/N!! Watch out!!!! "

Y/N looked up just in time to see the Beringel throwing a tree at him, lucky for him he had enough time to create a hard light shield and protect himself and the rest

Y/N looked at the Beringel and saw it chest rumblings

Y/N" is that Bastard laughing at us? "

Velvet "w-why isn't he attacking us? "

Coco "the longer Grimm live the bigger-"

Y/N "and the smarter they become, and judging by the size of this thing it is at least a couple of centuries old"

Coco "he is smart enough to know that we have nowhere to run and so play with us"

Liz "in your current state I see only one option"

Y/N "so it came to that"

Coco "Y/N what is she talking about?"

Y/N "Yatsuhashi watch my back (grabbing Coco's shoulders) listen to me Coco it's very important when you get back to beacon, tell Ozpin to tell my parents I found a way back, ok?"

Coco "what? I don't understand"

Y/N "I don't have time to explain, Ozpin will explain everything"

Coco "you say that like you won't come back with us"

Y/N (not looking her in the eyes) "that's because I will probably won't"

Coco "you can't do that!!"

Y/N "listen to me Coco, I have the power to kill this Grimm, but I luck the skill, the training, my mom disappeared before I was ready, but I won't send on the side and watch you die"

Coco "but-"

Y/N "everyone can die, Coco, I need you to have the courage to live"

Coco (tears in her eyes) "I hate you"

Y/N (hugging her) "I love you too Coco, I will always will"

Y/N let go of her and stand before the Grimm, he closes his eyes and concentrates, and Coco watch as his left-hand starts to glow, and then she saw a symbol appears, a symbol she recognizes

But sometimes was wrong, because the symbol is incomplete, the symbol Coco saw had all three triangles full this one had only one, the top one

Suddenly Y/N falls to his knees clutching his head

??? (in Y/N's head) "L-let me(static) T-take ov-ver(static) T-together we W-will (static) R-rule them A-all"

Y/N "like hell I would!!! Get out of my head"

cue anime opening*

Coco tried to get to him but she found herself unable to move, she looked at the Grimm and saw a terrified expression on his face, it looked like what Y/n 2as doing was scaring the Grimm

But the surprises didn't end there as the Grimm suddenly grow two wings on his back and starting to rise up, apparently trying to escape

Y/N "and where do you think you are going, (turning to Yatsuhashi) Yatsuhashi!!"

Yatsuhashi took a step back because what he saw scared him, Y/N eyes were now two golden beacons

Y/N "throw me!!"

Yatsuhashi" what? "

Y/N" throw me!! "

Yatsuhashi grabbed Y/N and launched him at the Grimm, the Grimm seeing Y/N approaching him tried to fly faster but Yatsuhashi throw Y/N too fast for the Grimm to escape

And for the second time, Coco heard Y/N's voice change, becoming deeper, darker

Y/N"

hear me out creature of darkness.

My name is Y/N Dragmire Link,

And By my power

And by my birthright

I hereby seal you

BEGONE "

And Y/N touched the Grimm, and or a terrifying second noting happened, and then they saw a ball of golden light appear and start to grow, it grows until it covered Y/N

It grew until it covered the Grimm, and then it stopped, and if a black hole appeared at its center the ball started to collapse on itself, it collapses on itself until Y/N was seen again with no sign of the Grimm anywhere, it collapses on itself until Y/N suspended in the air held a tiny ball of golden light

And it when then that everything went wrong before the little golden ball decided that he wanted to explode

Coco "Y/N!!!!"

Coco watched as Y/N limp body shot at the ground, "lending" five meters from her, and that was the moment she realized she could move again

Coco and her team all ran to Y/N, in the crater his "lending" created Y/N lay, Coco started crying as she lifted his bed and put it on her knees, his suit lay in tethers on his body, and from his chest down he was covered In burns, his right said of his head was completely covered in blood

A couple of meters away a bullhead is lending

Y/N (weakly) "C-Coco?"

Coco (tears in her eyes) "yes Y/N, I'm here"

Y/N "d-did I do it?"

Coco "yes, yes you did"

Y/N "good, H-hey Coco?"

Coco "yes Y/N?"

Y/N (smiling weakly, as his eyes are closing) "t-tell Yang I had gone with a bang"

Coco "I hate you, I hate you, don't you dare make your final words a pun, do you hear me? Y/N!!! Y/N!!!"

Coco felt a hand in her shoulder, a hand that didn't belong to Yatsuhashi Fox or even Velvet

??? "don't worry kiddo, I'll be dammed if I let him die like that "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry but it's like midnight and I just wrote half a chapter

Life is complicated, I had a trip with my family, then other stuff, I'm one hundred percent aware of the fact that the last half of the chapter is crap, and I'm sorry about it

I have some bad news, my dear readers, soon I'm going to the army, now I'm not planning on stopping this story, but updates will be slow for the next couple of months

Hope you understand, and I'd you don't I don't have anything to say to you

But until next time (whenever it will be)

-Y/N


	24. I totally have a name for this chapter

A purple wasteland is shown, definitely not of the evil kind, with similarly colored spikes growing from the ground. The harmless kind of course, in the distance a totally not evil castle in the same color palette, all around the place there are pools of totally not evil black liquid, a lot of totally not evil Grimm is walking around the place, Occasionally a totally not evil Grimm will crawl out of the totally not evil pools, did I mention that everything is totally not evil?

the scene then changed to the inside of the totally not evil castle, the room seems to be some kind of a throne room, with a big throne in one side of the room, behind the throne next to a big window stood a woman although she didn't really look human,

her skin is a deathly pallor, with jet black mascara in her eyes, and glowing crimson irises, her hair was in a larger bun with six offshoots wrapped together that also suspends several obsidian-colored ornaments. Over the passage of time, she has dark purple veins that line her face and arms and a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead.

She wears a very long, short-sleeved black robe that obscures her feet and partially drags across the ground, complete with a long shawl emblazoned with three interconnected, maroon-colored vertical elliptic sigils resembling a trio of overseeing eyes above a series of maroon-colored diamond emblems. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger.

the name of this woman is Salem the queen of Grimm, and she is currently gazing out of the window in the throne room, her throne room, oh and she is totally not evil

Salem (not moving)"you know it quite impolite to spy on someone"

in the shadows of the room, two glowing red eyes appeared and a person exited the shadows, no, not exited the shadows, more like the shadows moved to create a person, a man with red glowing eyes,

the man walked behind Salem and bowed, After a while, she finally turned around and offered him her hand, the man took her hand bowed again and kissed her ring

shadow man "my queen, I was just admiring the view, and besides I ever really was good with manners"

Salem "no you weren't"

shadow man "so why did you summon me?

Salem "how long have you been with me?

shadow man (thinking for a second, his finger on his chin) "for the last ninety years, since I almost died fighting the hero"

Salem "I think it's time, it's time for you to go out of hiding and reveal yourself back to the world

shadow man "Finally, Finally I can get my revenge"

Salem "don't forget that you work for me now"

shadow man "of course my queen"

Salem "join roman, and when you get into the city Cause some Havoc, reveal yourself then return to me (her eyes narrowed) and don't do anything stupid, oh and if you encounter the child don't touch him, I already promised him to Cinder"

shadow man (totally not evil grin on his face)"of course my queen"

then he disappeared into the shadows

\--

(beep, beep, beep)

Y/N 'that's strange, I don't remember setting an alarm, Liz usually wakes me up, and why is it so dark? I don't remember closing the windows'

(beep, beep, beep)

It took Y/N a second to realize that his eyes weren't even open, as he opened his eyes he saw a metal ceiling, not the wood ceiling of his house

(beep, beep, beep)

Y/N reached to touch his head and felt Bandages covering his head, and with a jolt of pain he remembered, the distress message, the Grimm, and the failed seal, oh how is mom gonna kill him for that

(beep, beep, beep)

Y/N 'I most be on a bullhead, which means that this annoying beeping sound is the medical equipment, Knowing the Source of the sound Y/N let it out of his focus, Y/N then realized that he had something on his chest

Struggling with the pain he raised his head just enough to see a dark brown beret and some brown hair, he dropped his head back down, it took his slow mind a second to realize it's Coco who lays her head on him

Y/N 'oh, how I hate pain killers'

It seems like his small movement disturbed Coco because he felt the pressure on his chest disappeared and Coco's dark brown eyes appeared in his field of view, She raised two fingers

Coco "how many fingers am I lifting?"

Y/N" the same number as your eyes (Coco seemed relived) four (forget that she was not relived) "

She then noticed that he was smiling

Coco" I should have let you die, or just kill you now "

Y/N" I'm sorry to tell you but you will need to take a number, the line of people that wants me dead is pretty long "

Coco" you're an idiot "

Y/N" I never claimed to not be one "

Coco" I want to slap you so badly but they said that I should refine from doing that until you heal "

Y/N" lucky me, would you mind helping me sit up? This position isn't really comfortable for talking

Coco pressed a button and the bed lifted up making Y/N sit

Y/N "thanks, so who rescued us anyway?"

Coco" I don't know, never meet him in my life, he looked drunk and had a torn red and black cape, he said he was in the area when he received the backup request"

Y/N (recognizing the description ) what's his name"

Coco "he didn't tell me, but he seems to know you, he also told me to give you this"

Coco handed him a black object, Y/N realized it is a black feather, a black crow feather

Y/N "is he on the bullhead?"

Coco "no, after we managed to bring you here and hook you up to the medical equipment he got off the ship saying that with him around your condition will probably just get worse"

Y/N "I see" 'you stupid bird, after ten years that we haven't seen each other you don't even say hello' "what's my condition?"

Coco "mostly Internal bleeding and second-degree burns, but you also had a Concussion"

Y/N "oh so it's not so bad"

Coco "not so bad?!?! You could have been killed"

Y/N "the bleeding was internal. That's where the blood's supposed to be"

Coco "I hate you"

Y/N "I know"

Coco (putting her hand on Y/N's) "I think it's time you told me the truth"

Y/N (sigh) "it's a long story"

Coco (looking at her scroll) "we have two hours until we land"

Y/N "tow hours? I guess I can tell you the short version, where should I begin?"

Coco "the start"

Y/N "the start? That sounds reasonable, well here I go, my name is Y/N Dragmire Link, and I'm named after my dad's worst enemy and dearest friend"

\--

meanwhile at beacon Team RWBY approaches a hologram screen.

Ruby" Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!"

Blake "Well, it's in the southeast!

Yang " Sounds perfect!"

Ruby selects it and types in her team name. However, the screen says that the mission is already taken

Weiss "Wonderful!"

Blake" Any other ideas?"

Ruby" We mail ourselves there!"

Ozpin(off-screen) "Well, that's one option"

Ozpin suddenly appears.

Ozpin "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students, so we assigned Y/n to handle it, It seems that that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you four will make your way there no matter which job you choose"

Weiss, Blake, and Yang glared at Ruby, who nervously rubs her head.

Ruby "Whatever makes you say that?"

Ozpin" I'm still curious how you all. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported in a dance club some time ago"

Ruby "Um... well..."

Ozpin" I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them? Y/N seems to not be present at beacon at this time so..."

Ozpin selects some things on his scroll, and the hologram screen makes a noise.

Ruby " We won't let you down. Thank you, professor."

Ozpin "Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck."

Yang "That wasn't exactly uplifting."

Blake " But it's the truth"

Ruby "It's going to be tough, but I know we can do it!"

A student runs past the team.

Student" Hey! team CFVY is back!"

Beacon students gather around to witness the return of Team CFVY. Blake goes up to Velvet with a crimson arm sling

Blake " Velvet? Are you okay?"

Velvet "I'm fine. I had my team to look out for me"

Weiss " Your mission was supposed to end a week ago! What happened?"

Velvet " a lot happened. It was just ... there were just so many... (she looks up and notices Team RWBY's worried expressions) Oh, but don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine"

Yang "Right."

Velvet " I should go. Be safe, okay?"

Ruby "We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now"

Blake " Right."

Ruby "Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!"

Yang " Yeah!"

The scene immediately cuts to Team RWBY staring with various stunned expressions, having just discovered who they will be shadowing.

Oobleck "Why, hello girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?"

Weiss "Professor Oobleck?"

Oobleck (Talking fast, per the norm, as he paces in front of the students.) "Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, girls, seeing as you've opted to shadow a huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship. And... (Zooms upright to Weiss' face.) It's Doctor Oobleck. I didn't earn a Ph.D. for fun, thank you very much!" (Quickly backs away.)

Weiss looks over at Blake, who is equally disturbed.

Weiss "Uh..."

Oobleck "Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind! (Then, as an afterthought to clarify:) ...schedule!" (He zips off to the airship docked farther ahead in a second.)

Ruby "(Positive and upbeat before suddenly becoming as depressed as her team halfway through.) Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse."

Nora "(off-screen) Save the world?"

Ruby's team turns around to see Nora and the rest of team JNPR approaching.

Nora "(being dramatic) You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad! (Stomach rumbles)Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, Ren..."

Ren, for his part, simply crosses his arms and turns away.

Jaune "Sounds exciting. Where are you going?"

Ruby "Oh, just outside the kingdom..."

Nora "Hey! So are we!"

Pyrrha "Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village"

Ren "We set out tomorrow"

Neptune (off-screen) "Then you can party with us tonight! (he and Sun approach the two groups.) We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges"

Jaune is awestruck.

Sun "We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal"

Ruby "Well-"

Oobleck appears from the airship to call to Team RWBY, who are embarrassed:

Oobleck " Four minutes, ladies!" (Goes back inside as their friends smile awkwardly at the girls.)

Ruby " Well, uh... (Throws a thumbs-up.) Wish us luck!" (With that, the friends disband, either back to beacon or towards their mission.)

Oobleck (gets back to them) "I'm not going to wait all day ladies"

Yang (To Oobleck) "I never saw you as much of a fighter"

Oobleck "I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles."

Ruby (Tilting her head in confusion) "Like the mushroom?

Blake (Leaning over) "Those are truffles."

Ruby: (Still scratching her head in befuddlement) "Like the sprout?"

Yang (Also leaning over) "Those are Brussels."

Ruby (Still befuddled) "like the noise?"

??? "that's a rustle"

Ruby (turning around in surprise) "haaaaaaa a mummy!!"

the whole team turned around to see Y/N, his body completely covered in Bandages leaning on Coco for support

Y/N "I'm not a mummy thank you very much"

Oobleck (walking back to the airship) "oh Mr. Link, I was informed that you are not present in beacon at this time"

Y/N "yeah I just returned doctor Oobleck"

Oobleck "you don't seem to be at good shape for a mission at the moment, no worries I will TAKE team RWBY as a replacement, ladies I'll give you five more Minutes"

RWBY "thanks professor"

Oobleck (from inside the airship) "it's doctor!!!!"

Yang "so... what in oum's name happened to you? oh hey Coco"

Coco "hello"

Y/N "if you have to know I exploded"

Weiss " you exploded? how...?"

Y/N "I don't really want to talk about it, for now, I just want to go home and sleep"

Weiss "oh ok"

Y/N "good luck on your mission, try not to die"

Yang "wow... thanks"

Y/N and Coco started walking away when Ruby jumped

Ruby "hey Y/N!! I have your scroll (she preceded to take it out from her pocket) you drooped it when you ummm... run away to explode I guess"

Y/N (grabbing the scroll from her) "oh thank Hylia, you're a lifesaver Ruby"

Ruby "how?"

Y/N punched a code on his scroll and looked up, a second later a locker landed next to him, he opened it and team rwby and Coco looked inside in surprise, instead of holding his weapons like their lockers his locker has several shelves filled with strange bottles

They saw bottles filed with green red and blue liquids separately, bottles filled with fish and bugs for some reason

Y/N grabbed a bottle with a blue liquid inside and drank it in one gulp, afterword he stood taller and sighed in happiness

Y/N "oh that's hit the spot"

Weiss "you look... Better"

Y/N (unraveling the Bandages on his hands) "I feel better"

Coco (alarmed) "Y/N!! The doctor said not to take those off until you get... Better?"

Coco stopped because Y/N burns disappeared almost entirely, there were only faint scars that were slowly fading away as he watched them

Coco "how?"

Y/N " science!!" (A/N cue Dr. stone op) 'and magic'

Ruby looked back at Y/N's locker and noticed something she didn't see before, hiding behind the other bottles were a bottle filled with white liquid with a cow symbol on its label and some weird writing she didn't recognize

But Ruby will know a bottle of milk anywhere she saw one

Ruby (reaching to take the bottle) "hey milk"

She was stopped by Y/N who pulled her backwards with her hood

Y/N "oh no, no, no, this milk is for grown-ups only"

Yang "why though? It's just milk"

Y/N "oh believe me it's not just milk, Romani's milk is a dangerous thing for young people, besides its the last bottle I have of this stuff"

Blake "can't you just get more?"

Y/N "nope"

Weiss "why?"

Y/N "reasons"

Oobleck (stocking his head through the airship door) "ladies I'm taking off, either you come with me or you stay here"

RWBY (running inside the airship) "bye Y/N, Coco"

Y/N Coco "bye!!"

After they left Y/N and Coco walked inside

Y/N "oh I have a bad feeling about them"

Coco "oh don't worry, what could go wrong"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello!!!

I'm very disappointed that nobody talked about the fact that Y/N middle name is Ganondorf last name or the fact that he has the freaking Triforce of power smh

Well never mind, Team RWBY is off to a mission and Y/N is off to bed! What could possibly go wrong

-illy


	25. An Ally In The Strangest Of Places

After a long day of killing Grimm and exploring Mountain Glenn, Ruby is using her weapon in the most practical fashion and lifting a whole turkey on the sharp end of her gun to tease a jumping and flipping Zwei with. That is, until she spots her teacher watching, quickly sheathing Crescent Rose.

Ruby "Sorry! Uh... Are we ready to keep going?"

Oobleck "Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon. (Throws his bag over to Yang, who makes a sound when she catches it.) You three set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those... creatures. Your leader and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby"

They start walking away from the rest of RWBY, who each look at their leader, knowing what she'll be asked.

Ruby (As Oobleck and Ruby round the corner of a building, she sees something off-screen that makes her say) "Whaaaa... (The camera allows the audience to see the wide forest stretching below the ruin, and in the midst of it, a line of giant elephants with the black and white features of animals of darkness marching through the trees.) What is that? It looks awesome!"

Oobleck" That, my dear girl, is a Grimm"

Ruby (She stares at the lumbering mass of monsters in amazement and awe before pulling out her gun, saying) "Let's kill it."

Oobleck "I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm of that size"

Ruby "But... What if it attacks us?"

Oobleck "Fret not, Ruby; those Goliaths are not concerned with us. Ruby, not every Grimm is mindless, or rather not every Grimm is still mindless. You see, the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years, and in that time between killing humans and attacking our borders, they have done one important thing: They've learned. They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die, and what we lack in strength, we make up for in will and that killing one human will only bring more"

As he says this, one Goliath swivels its thick neck to look at the figures watching their procession, eyes glowing as fiery red as any other Grimm.

Ruby "Then why are they still so close to the city? What are they doing?"

Oobleck "Waiting"

Ruby "waiting for what?"

(A/N "volume 3 of course")

Oobleck "they are waiting for a weakness"

As he says this, the Goliath turns its head forward again and moves on with its kin. Oobleck turns around and walks away as well, and Ruby puts away her weapon, not moving.

Ruby "Doctor Oobleck?"

Oobleck "Hmm?"

Ruby "I was wondering..."

Oobleck (Stops walking and turns back to her) "Wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates all day?"

Ruby "A-Actually, I was wondering... Why did you want to become a Huntsman?"

Oobleck " Look around and tell me what you see"

Ruby takes a look around.

Ruby "Lots of old buildings, uh, empty streets..."

Oobleck "I see lives that could have been saved. (Continues walking with Ruby beside him and Zwei at their heels) As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect the people, and although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I'm able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it in the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland, and I see lives that could have been saved, but I also see an opportunity; an opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy and therefore become stronger. (Stops for his final answer) I am a Huntsman, Ruby because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be" (Continues walking)

At one point in there they walked near a dark alley, Ruby walked passed it until she noticed that doctors Oobleck didn't, she backtrack and stood next to him in the entrance to the alley

Oobleck "tell me, Ms. Rose, what do you see?"

Ruby "I don't see anything proff-(then she saw it) oh, what is that"

In the deepest and darkest part of the alley a faint glowing light was wobbling around, and it was getting closer

Oobleck "that Ms. Rose, is a Death Stalker, and a rather large one at that, I suggest you draw your weapon"

Ruby draw Crescent Rose and started walking toward the Death Stalker but was stopped by Oobleck

Oobleck "it has an advantage in the dark, let it come to us"

The Death Stalker came slowly closer and closer, now Ruby could see his red eyes, all ten of them, glowing meanly in the dark

but it was all over before it started as a dark figure drooped from the roof of one of the Adjacent buildings, with the sound of metal hitting bone it was over, Ruby watched as the glow in its eyes faded and as its glowing stinger fall to the ground.

Now the only thing Ruby saw was the mess of the Death Stalker was slowly dissolving and a dark figure of a man stood on its crashed head

Oobleck (fast) "theforceittakestocrashaDeathStalkerarmor (sips coffee) nottomentioninasinglehit (sips coffee) justincredible"

Ruby (visibly distress) "umm professor..."

Oobleck "yes Mr. Rose what's the mett-"

Oobleck stooped asking because the answer was very easy to see, the figure was now walking toward them, as it walked toward them it walked through a ray of light that was coming through a broken window, the ray was small and the figure walked through it fast but both of them saw the bone-white of a mask on his face,

Oobleck "Ms. Rose get behind me"

Ruby stood behind Oobleck as he extended his thermos (A/N I searched no name is found) into a Club, he then motioned to Ruby to back out as he walked backward stopping when he was in the middle of the street

When the figure was about to come into the light Oobleck struck the ground creating a small crater at the point of impact

Oobleck " that's close enough (the figure stooped) now lift your hands in the air (the figure did as Oobleck said) slowly get out to the light"

the figure started walking out of the shadows, first combat boots then a long and black jacket and then finally a white mask, Ruby gasped, because she recognized the mask and it was no white fang mask, Blake described it to the whole team after the fight in the docks

Imp (his hands still in the air) "greeting Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, Ruby Rose"

Oobleck "I see you know me, what is your name?"

Imp " oh how rude of me, my name is Imp, Imp of the Sheikah"

Oobleck "and what are you doing in a place like that Imp of the Sheikah?"

Imp "i'm on a mission"

Oobleck "a mission? By the name of who? The white fang?"

Imp "by my name, I don't remember a huntsman needing a reason to go out on a privet mission"

Oobleck " a huntsman you say, well it will be easy to check that claim, Ms. Rose open the huntsman list website, search his name"

Ruby after fumbling around with her scroll managed to reach the huntsman list website, found No mention of the name Imp as an official huntsman

Ruby " I found noting professor"

Oobleck [doctor] "well I guess that settles it Imp, who are you and who are you working for?"

Imp "my name will not appear on the public list"

Oobleck "Ms. Rose give me your scroll (Ruby handed him her scroll) huntsman login: doctor Bartholomew Oobleck ZWMR"

Scroll "Voice recognition approved, welcome Bartholomew Oobleck"

Oobleck "search Imp on privet huntsman list"

Scroll " one result found: Imp of the Sheikah"

Oobleck looked at the huntsman profile

Oobleck "remove your mask, slowly"

Imp slowly removed his mask and Ruby gasped because Blake didn't describe what lay behind the mask

Oobleck (lowering his Club tuning it back into its Thermos mode) "ignoring your scar your picture match your face"

Imp (putting the mask back on) "thank you"

Oobleck "may I ask what your mission is?"

Imp "no you May't"

Oobleck "fair enough, have you settled down for the night?"

Imp" no not yet, I was in the middle of a search for a suitable place when we meet"

Oobleck "then you could stay the night with us if you don't mind four teenagers that would be probably making noise all night"

(A/N "I swear to God, don't even think about writing those comments)

Imp" it would be very kind of you"

Oobleck" do you have any equipment that is not on you? "

Imp" I do, it with my companion I can call him"

Oobleck "oh so you have another person with you"

Imp " I don't, my companion is not a person (he take out a black dog whistle) Ms. Rose I would need to ask you to put your weapon back, my companion doesn't like weapons very much, doctor as long as it stays in Thermos form it's should be OK"

Confused Ruby put Crescent Rose back on her belt, Imp proceed to blow the whistle, no sound was heard

Imp "please don't be alarmed when you see my companion, his appearance could be little... Misleading"

Ruby "what do you mean by tha- oh"

A Grimm was running toward them, but Ruby has never seen a Grimm dog before, and this particular Grimm was different in more ways than one, he lacked any of the bone Protrusion all Grimm have, he was completely black except for his head that was pure white, on his back Ruby could see a backpack, the Grimm was pretty small, reaching Ruby's chest at most

Ruby "does he has a name?"

Imp "yes, snowhead"

Oobleck (zipping around the Grimm) "interesting, I have never seen a Grimm like this before"

Imp "and you will never will again, he is one of a kind"

Oobleck "are you sure about that?"

Imp "yes"

Oobleck "a shame, well we should go back now, we don't want to be out when it's dark"

Imp "lead the way"

They started walking in awkward silence, Ruby who didn't like it tried to start a conversation, she noticed the Gauntlets he had

Ruby "ummm nice Gauntlets"

Imp "thanks"

Ruby 'OK that didn't work, let's try again, maybe I will ask him about his mask' "so... How do you see with this mask? I don't see any eye holes in it"

Imp "the mask let me see the truth"

Ruby "oh ok"

His answer only left Ruby more confused and she decided to give up so they continued to walk in silence

\--------------------------------

Back at the building, the team has done as instructed, building a fire in the center of the room and huddling around it or standing up.

Yang "I can't believe we didn't find anything..."

Blake "We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side"

Weiss "(Off-topic) that's not what I meant"

Blake "Huh?"

Weiss "Earlier, about... upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that"

Yang "Yeah... No, me too. I mean... I don't know"

Blake "I don't know, either. I know what I want to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time"

Yang "Well, it doesn't matter. We know why we're here. Right?"

The girls merely stare in silence.

Oobleck " (Suddenly comes rushing into the room) Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!"

Ruby "Fire! (Comes in behind Oobleck and immediately sits next to the blaze alongside Zwei) So... warm... Umm girl now don't panic and don't attack him, we have company"

Yang "what do you mean we have comp-(Snowhead entered the room) GRIMM!"

Blake Weiss and Yang all reached for their weapons and snowhead coward in fear

Ruby (standing in front of Snowhead her arms stretched) "no! No, its OK he's on our side"

Yang "what have you done now Rubes?"

Ruby "nothing it wasn't me this time"

Blake "then who?"

Ruby (sweatdrop and scratching the back of her head) "well..."

Imp "we meet again Blake Belladonna"

Blake "you!!"

Oobleck "oh so you have Meet this man before Ms. Belladonna"

Blake "yes I have"

Imp "Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, I'm sure you know my name already"

Weiss "we do"

Yang "but how do you know ours?"

Imp "I know a lot of things... Sunny Little Dragon"

Yang (taking a step back) "H-how?

Imp removed his mask and put in in his jacket

Imp" the truth cannot hide from me"

Weiss "what is that supposed to mean? Cut the bullshit, the dark and mysterious act is not funny, we are not in a mood for jokes"

Imp "oh I'm not a one for jokes like Ms. Xiao Long"

Oobleck" OK enough chit Chet for tonight! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for the first watch?"

Imp" me"

Oobleck rushes off, and Imp gets up to go over to the lookout point. Snowhead right after him

Yang (grabbed Ruby) "Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress? I mean... what did you tell him?"

Ruby "Hmm... No, he didn't. Weird. Oh, well; good night, guys!"

Yang looks disappointed in the lack of an answer. Blake is similarly troubled as she unrolls her mat, Weiss tries lying down but fails to sleep, Yang half-heartedly eats her dinner of bread rolls. Soon, all four Huntresses are on their backs around the fire, weapons within easy access, wondering why they are there.

Imp, meanwhile, is sitting in the vacant windowsill of the room as snowhead has his head on his lap, upon hearing the howling of Beowolves. He pulls yin out of its sheet. Just in case

Ruby (to the air) "Don't worry. Things will be better tomorrow" 'at least I hope so'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello there I hope that you are doing well

Well, it seems Blake met Imp again, but what will happen next?

Anyway... someone has a good name for a combo move for Weiss and Y/N? I only have "green snow" and it's terrible

But I want to let you know that next week I'm going to join the army so updates will be slowed, maybe once a month or even slower

Sorry in advance

-illy


	26. this chapter is literally pointless

The full moon is shining over the ruined buildings of Mountain Glenn, and alone Beowolf is searching through the rubble. It looks up briefly at the man who has his red eye on it, he keeps lookout over the destruction. Team RWBY is lying down on their sleeping mats around the fire with weapons nearby, and Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck is higher up, slumped down against the wall next to the hole in the ceiling/floor. The four members of RWBY have their eyes closed, but Yang Xiao Long is the first to stop pretending.

Yang " Blake, are you awake?"

Blake "Yeah"

Yang "Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress? Like, what was he trying to say?"

Blake " Maybe he was just curious"

Yang "You think?"

Blake "No"

Yang "Weiss, are you awake?"

Weiss "Of course I'm awake! You two are talking. And I think he… When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a… moral gray area"

Blake/Imp "That's putting it lightly"

Yang "nobody asked for your opinion creep"

Weiss "Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it"

Blake " All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the noblest warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I – how can I undo so many years of hate?"

Yang" I'm sure you'd figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake"

Blake " But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance! I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!"

Yang" At least you two have something that drives you. I've just kinda of always, gone with the flow, y'know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby"

Ruby "why do you think that?"

Blake "Ruby, why do you want to be a huntress?"

Ruby "I just want to help people"

Yang "exactly, you're always wanted to be a Huntress. Ever since you were a kid, you dreamed about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when you couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today"

Weiss "Well, she's still just a kid"

Imp "you're all kids"

Yang "Well, not anymore!! I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth!"

Blake "It's the life we chose"

Weiss " It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads! But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people! And whatever we want, will have to come second"

The apparently-sleeping Oobleck has a small smile when she finishes.

Oobleck Imp 'bingo'

\--

(A/N "guess what? It has been almost two weeks since I wrote the part above, the army is fun it's like a game, but this game doesn't give you time for shit)

Yang" hey creep it's my turn to watch"

Without speaking Imp nodded and climbed to the next floor Snowhead right after him, Snowhead curled on the floor and Imp using him as a pillow lay down and closed his eyes

Sometime later Zwei suddenly wakes and stands up, causing Ruby to wake up.

Ruby "Huh? Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed. (Zwei runs off.) Zwei! Zwei! Ugh! (Ruby wanders out of the building, looking for Zwei.) Zwei! Zwei, where are you? Zwei! Huh? (Ruby spots Zwei urinating on some ruins.) Zwei, this is a wasteland! You literally could have done that anywhere!"

\--

Yang" Hey Weiss, it's your… Ruby? Hey, where's Ruby?"

Oobleck" What?"

Zwei comes running into the room, barking.

Yang" Zwei? Where is Ruby? "

Zwei" bark"

Yang "she fall into a wall?"

Zwei" bark"

Imp got down from the next floor! His mask in his head

Imp "you are not getting anywhere"

Imp put the mask on and lifted Zwei

Yang "hey put him down"

Imp "tell me where Ms. Rose is Zwei"

Zwei" bark"

Imp put Zwei down and looked at Oobleck

Imp "we need to move immediately"

Blake "What's going on?"

Imp (drawing yin and yang) "it seems Ms. Rose has Encountered the white fang"

Oobleck " Grab your weapons! Your leader may be in trouble"

\--

Zwei leads Oobleck Imp and Ruby's teammates to the hole that Ruby fell into, and Yang spots Crescent Rose next to the hole.

Yang "Ruby's scythe!"

Blake "Oh no"

Weiss " Do you think she fell?"

Oobleck" (Looks up) Fell?"

Weiss" Down there"

Oobleck: (Looks down at the hole) Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!"

Imp" how didn't we thought about it "

Blake" What is it?"

Oobleck" How could I be so stupid?!"

Imp" you are not ten only one"

Yang "Dr. Oobleck, what's wrong?"

Oobleck " Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!"

Yang "Doc, what are you saying?"

Imp "I'm not just looking for an underground crime network, I'm looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!"

Blake" They've been working in caves?"

Oobleck" No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface!"

Yang" An underground village?"

Oobleck" In a matter of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until… an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If Ms. Rose is down there, I must find her"

Yang " wait a minute creep, what do you mean 'I', you meant 'WE'"

Imp "I know what I said, this is my mission, you need to stay out of my way"

Yang "my sister and teammate is down there with the white fang, if you think that I will just leave her there you are surely mistaken"

Imp "Emotions have no place on the battlefield"

(click)

Imp turned to see Blake and Weiss finishing loading their weapons and Yang deploying Ember Celica

WBY "we want to see you try and stop us"

Imp looked at Oobleck

Oobleck "don't look at me it's all them"

Imp "very well then but keep close and don't slow me down, I'm not going to come back and save you, Snowhead with me"

And whiteout looking to see if they join him he jumped through the hole Snowhead on his heels

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello again

A bit shorter then usual but I'm going back to the army after a two day "vacation" and I wanted to give you something, even if it's nothing

Until next time

-illy


	27. the Prince Of Hyrule

After the rest of the group jumped after Imp they found themselves on top of a roof

Weiss "wow that's a huge cave"

Oobleck "indeed, the underground of Mountain Glenn is almost half the size of Vile proper"

Imp "I have found tracks, three people, then two, the most likely grabbed Ms. Rose and walked away"

Yang "then what are we waiting for, let's go after them"

Yang started running toward the door but Imp put a hand to stop her

Imp "not so fast, Snowhead!"

Snowhead started to growl, at first his growl sounded like a growl a dog his size will make, but then his growl changed and with that his body

OWBY "wow/fascinating"

Snowhead started to grow, first to yang's shoulder Height then to her head, he continues to grow until he was almost double yang's size

Imp "find her!"

meanwhile at Roman and Ruby's location a massive explosion sounds, causing Roman to look up.

Roman" Oh, what the... Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something"

Perry nods and goes off to investigate the explosion just as another one sounds.

Roman "(annoyed) WHAT is going on here?!"

A third explosion sounds and multiple White Fang members come running around the corner, some firing at an unknown enemy. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Zwei Oobleck Imp and Snowhead run around the corner, much to Roman's annoyance. Ruby decides to take this moment to try and escape. She jumps on Roman's shoulders, pulls his hat down over his eyes, and then flees towards her friends.

Roman (readjusting his hat and glaring after Ruby) "Somebody kill her!"

Roman and the White Fang members around him open fire on Ruby, which she dodges and weaves between

Roman (turns angrily to the White Fang member next to him) "Attach this cart and spread the word: We're starting the train."

White Fang Member " But we're not finished!"

Roman (pins the White Fang member up against the wall with Melodic Cudgel) "Do it or you're finished!"

The shot cuts to Ruby fleeing but screeches to a halt as she realizes she's running towards a group of White Fang members. Snowhead appears behind the White Fang members and sends them flying

Ruby "I could swear you were smaller"

She then sees Yang running to her

Yang (as Ruby jumps into her arms) "Ruby!"

Weiss "Are you okay?"

Ruby" I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there"

Blake" What?! "(Blake hands Ruby her weapon.)

Ruby" Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!"

Oobleck" Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end."

Roman (across a speaker system)" fire!!! "

Imp" watch out!!! "

The group turned around just in time to see a paladin's missile flying toward them

(boom)

A moment before the missiles struck them a black wall appeared and blocked it

Ruby" what happened?!? "

Imp" Snowhead!! "

Weiss" oh no"

Snowhead lay in front of them, his legs nowhere to be seen, His head slumped on the ground

Roman (across a speaker system)" Get to your places, we are leaving now!"

Imp seems to not notice him, instead, he knelt down next to Snowhead and brushed his head

Imp "it's going to be fine Snowhead"

Snowhead slowly raised his head and opened his mouth but no sound came out, nonetheless is seems Imp understood

Imp "yes, You have been a good boy, it's time for you to rest now"

The whole team watched as Snowhead dropped his head again and the light fade from his eyes

Blake "Imp..."

Imp "not now, Emotions have no place on the battlefield (The train starts moving towards the tunnels) you have a train to catch"

Ruby "what about you?"

Imp "I need to finish what we started here, make sure there are no more white fang members left"

Ruby "We need backup. Let me call Jaune"

Ruby's Scroll flashes "Low Signal".

Ruby "I can't get through"

Weiss "So, what do we do?"

Oobleck "I believe we only have one option..."

Ruby " (turning around) We're stopping that train!"

Imp "good luck Ms. Rose, and may we meet again"

Ruby "Ruby (Imp look at here confused) call me Ruby, Snowhead saved our lives, the least I can offer you is my friendship"

And Although he had his mask on Ruby had a feeling that Imp was smiling

Imp "you remind me of your mother Ruby Rose, never change"

Ruby "you know my mother?"

Imp "I did, but it's not the time to talk about the past, you've got a train to catch"

A lone teenager is seen walking down the street, minding his own business when a group of five men dressed in a black suit with a matching hat and shoes, red sunglasses, and a red tie approach from behind him grins on their faces

One of the Henchmen put his hand around the teen neck and smiled

Henchmen 1# "yo kid, I have an offer you can't resist

The teen smiled innocently

Teen" sounds interesting, tell me more about it"

The group of Henchmen leads him to an alley where they all Surrounded him

Teen "oh I almost forgot, can I just call my parents and tell them I'm going to be late?"

Henchmen 1# "sure kid, just do it quick"

The teen pulled out a weird looking scroll and called a number, after a short push the other side picked up

Teen "hello vale police department? Yes there are five beats up guys in lizard Ally, you should send ambulances, thank you"

The teen hung up

Henchmen 1# (pulling out a sword) "why you little..."

The teen cracked his knuckles

Teen "now who wants to be first?"

(five minutes later)

Four of the Henchmen were unconscious on the ground and the last one was laying on the ground his head under the teen feet

Teen "wow that was an epic fight, too bad no one was here to record it"

Henchmen 1# "who the hell are you?"

Teen "I'm just a normal teen, but it's good that I meet you I need Information from Junior"

the teen kneeled down and whispered into the Henchmen ear

Y/N "tell him Y/N needs information about the woman who calls herself Cinder Fall"

After the fight Y/N continued walking the streets toward his destination, vale city center, he had a meeting with an old friend

As Y/N entered the building he talked to the front desk woman and got to the elevator

The elevator doors closed then opened, now Y/N was wearing a green business suit with a white undershirt and sunglasses

In his hand, he held a small suitcase with the emblem of the Triforce on it

He then walked off the elevator and toward the door in the far side of the corridor

(knock knock knock)

??? "come in"

Y/N opened the door and was greeted by his old friend Zeff

Y/N "long time no see old man"

Zeff "oh Y/N! You look professional as always if only your behavior would match"

The shock hands and set down next to the coffee table

Y/N "not gonna happen"

Zeff "so why did you ask to see me?"

Y/N "I have a present for you, you know for hiding the fact that we are still in touch with Ironwood and my location"

Zeff "it's nothing, especially after you helped me being Penny back"

Y/N "I only wish I could help you transfer her memories too"

Zeff "me too, but she is alive, and that's all that matters, transferring her aura was a miracle"

Y/N "about that, I may not be able to give her memories back (Y/N out the suitcase on the table) but I still have something for her"

Y/N opened the suitcase and turn it around, Inside the suitcase, Zeff saw a small metal ball the size of his closed fist

Zeff "what's that?"

Y/N (a smug smile on his face) "well Penny can't be a true huntress without a semblance can see"

Zeff "you can't be serious!!"

Y/N "but I am serious, this object, combined with Penny's ability to generate aura like a normal living human being will let her use semblance"

Zeff (tears in his eyes) "I can't believe it"

Zeff reached to grab the ball but Y/N suddenly serious grabbed his hand before he could touch it

Y/N "it has its limits though, she will need to discover her semblance like anyone else, and if her semblance is something to do with her body, like being very strong or being able to transform. It would not work"

Zeff "because she doesn't have an organic body"

Y/N "yes, I'm sorry but that I can't chan-"

Y/N stopped suddenly like he heard something

Zeff "Y/N? Is everything alrig-"

Y/N "DOWN!!"

Y/N jumped from his chair and pushed Zeff Down, laying on him and protecting him, not a split second later an explosion that shook the building was heard and a stone flew through the window and embedded herself in the wall, right were Zeff's head was just a second ago

Zeff "Y/N! What is happening?"

Y/N (closing the suitcase and pushing in into Zeff) I don't know, take this and the rest of the people in the building and go down to the bunker"

Zeff "what about you?"

Y/N "don't worry about me old friend, I can take care of myself, now go"

Zeff exited the room and when the scene turned back to Y/N he was now clad in his green tunic with the master sword and Hylian Shield on his back

gazing down to the street below he could see a hole in the pavement and a lot of Grimm spewing into the city, and right below him four colorful girls stood surrounded by Beowolves, Ursai, and a

Four massive King Taijitus

Y/N "oh for the love of the three golden goddesses, please don't let it be them"

And then he jumped through the window breaking it as he started to drop down

The camera switches to Ruby's first-person perspective as she recovers from the collision. She hears the sound of an emergency alarm blaring as her vision comes back with buildings into her view. She turns her head to the lower right and sees Blake and Yang slowly getting back up, her sister coughing as the dust settles. She turns her head again and sees Weiss sitting up against a large piece of debris, who also gives a thumbs up at her team leader signaling she's okay. The camera switches back to show Ruby as she sits back up. The team of huntresses then notice, much to their chagrin, that they have returned to the central part of Vale, and multiple civilians in the area notice them among the debris. Ruby hears the sound of low rumbles and growls from behind her. Suddenly, four giant King Taijitus emerges from the hole, and multiple Grimm start pouring into Vale. The civilians scream as they attempt to flee the chaos. The sounds of screams and roars fill the air, and all Team RWBY can do is watch in horror. Cut to a close up on Ruby, her expression changes from worried and scared to angry and determined.

Team RWBY is surrounded in the middle of the pavilion by Beowolves, Ursai, and four massive King Taijitus

Ruby "keep your ground girls, we can do it"

Weiss "it sure doesn't look like it"

Yang "do you always have to be the party pooper?"

Blake "it doesn't matter, we have to fight"

(smash)

without warning the sound of breaking glass was heard from above them

Yang (pointing at something above them) "look!!"

Ruby looked up and saw a figure clad in green Literally jumping through the window of the 20th floor and starting to drop down

Weiss "is that..."

Blake "it can't be..."

Yang Ruby "Y/N!!!"

Suddenly Ruby felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and saw a guy in a red and black suit jumping from foot to foot Excitingly

??? "superhero landing, he's gonna do a superhero landing"

(boom)

Y/N landed in the street with a great crashing sound with a perfect superhero landing

Ruby "wait, who are you?"

Deadpool "oops, wrong universe (he turned his belt buckle) good luck with Salem"

Ruby "who?"

But the person already disappeared

Y/N "that... Was... Weird, but whatever there is no time to lose, Weiss! Frost forest"

Weiss "but we never tried it"

Y/N "well it's seems like a good time for me"

Weiss "alright!"

Weiss struck Myrtenaster at the ground and a Time Dilation glyph appeared beneath Y/N, Y/N grabbed the handle of the master sword and pulled it a little that about two centimeters of the blade were shown

White cut lines started to appear on all the Grimm around them, Y/N let go of the handle and the sword returned to the scabbard with a click sound, the moment the sword was fully in her scabbard again the Grimm falls dead to the ground, their body's completely cut in the places the white marks were

Ruby "that... was... awesome!!! You were so fast, I couldn't even see you move"

Y/N turned to look at her and Ruby took an involuntary step backward, Y/N Appearance was furious

Y/N "why is it that every time something happens it's you four"

Ruby (laughing nervously) "ha ha ha, sorry"

Y/N "now we have a lot of Grimm on our ha hands, let's just get going, we should st-"

Y/N suddenly stiffed and he turned around slowly while taking out the master sword, The girls noticed that the blade was now glowing a brilliant blue

Blake "Y/N! Your sword"

But it didn't seem like Y/N heard her

Y/N "show yourself!"

??? (Echoing all around them) "so you noticed me, not surprising, coming from his son"

Ruby "what? Where the voice is coming from?"

Yang "look the Grimm!!"

They all looked at the Grimm that were starting to dissolve into black smoke, but instead of disappearing in the air like usual the back smoke started to gather into a black ball

The ball started to grow until he was the size of a human, then it started to change shape

Firstly it grows legs, then hands and a torso, finally a head with two glowing red eyes appeared, slowly the figure started to get shaped and its futures become sharper and sharper

Y/N (trembling) "no it can't be, you died my father killed you"

??? "no, he only thought he did"

The girls gasped because before them with a black skin black tunic black sword and shield and blazing red eyes stood Y/N, no not Y/N, a more grown-up version of him

??? "oh but where are my manners, I'm shadow, shadow Link, and it's nice to finally meet you Y/N Dragmire Link (he put his hand to his chest and bowed down) prince of Hyrule"

RWBY "THE WHAT OF WHAT NOW??"

I'M BACK!!!

Did you miss me? I hope you did

I'm sorry for the long wait, but my country comes first, hope you understand

Well, the bomb has dropped what will happen now? Who knows but I hope it wouldn't be long before you do

But until next time

-illy


	28. bad day

Shadow Link "it's nice to finally meet you Y/N Dragmire Link (he put his hand to his chest and bowed down) prince of Hyrule"

RWBY "THE WHAT OF WHAT NOW??"

Shadow "oh did I spoil a secret?"

Weiss "You're a prince?"

Y/N "is that really important right now?"

RWBY "YES!!!"

Shadow "sorry to interrupt your discussion but I'm still here"

Y/N "why are you here shadow? If you didn't die in the fight all these years ago where have you been? Why are you resurfacing just now?"

Shadow (evil smile) "and why should I tell you, little prince"

Y/N grind his teeth and Ruby noticed that he was shaking harder

Shadow Link "oh but don't worry little prince, I have orders not to harm you, no... (licking his lips) you were promised to another... "

Shadow Link drew his sword and the girl shudder, the sword was an exact replica of Y/N's master sword, but it was completely black and they had the feeling that even the smallest cut will be fatal

Shadow Link" but no one said nothing about this lovely girls"

Yang gasped as his form shivered then disappeared, (A/N like in anime, I'm sure you know what I mean) a moment later he appeared in front of her, his sword raised up for a strike

he was so fast and Yang had just enough time to raise her hand in defense because his blade struck her

RWB "Yang!!!"

Only it didn't, and the sword of steel hitting steel and of bones breaking was heard

Y/N "Ahhhh"

Shadow jumped back and Yang opened her eyes, which was strange because she didn't remember closing them

Standing in front of her his left arm dangling limply at his side was Link, his shield fall to the ground with a small sound, slipped through his unmoving fingers

Shadow "Ummm, interesting, you used all of your power to reach her on time, so much power in fact that you didn't manage to fully block my strike and the shock of it broke your arm"

Y/N (through clenched teeth) "I will not let you hurt anyone dear to me, I will stop you"

Shadow (evil grin on his face) "I really doubt that little prince, your father had a very hard time, and he didn't even manage to kill me, and I have changed, I evolved of you will, I throw myself into the pool of darkness and become one with the Grimm, I become stronger"

Y/N (stumbling backward like he was slapped) "you sold your soul for power"

Shadow "oh little prince, that the good part, I never had a soul, to begin with (maniacal laugh) and now... (his sword started to glow a menacingly purple) it's time to end this"

Atlas soldier "over there! I see him"

Shadow (returning the sword to her sheath) "it's Seems our playtime is over (he started to disappear into black smoke) until next time, little prince"

And then he evaporated completely

Y/N "dammit!!!"

He struck the master sword into the ground, embedding the blade halfway into the ground

Ruby "Y/N calm down"

Y/N "I can't calm down, I let him get away"

Yang "who is he anyway?"

Y/N was about to answer but a group of atlas soldiers appeared from all around them and Surrounded them, their rifles pointing at them

Atlas soldier "we've got the target surrounded"

Weiss "you idiots, He already got away"

Atlas soldier "Y/N Link, put your hands where we can see them, you are under arrest"

RWBY "what!!!"

Y/N (raising his left hand slowly) "great this day just keeps getting better"

Atlas soldier "I said both hands"

Y/N "my right hand is broken"

Weiss "what is the meaning of this? I demand you tell me under whose orders are you arresting Y/N"

??? "under my orders Ms. Schnee, please for your safety stand back from this criminal"

From behind the soldiers came a tall man

Y/N (voice full of venom) "James Ironwood"

Ironwood "you lost the privilege to call me by my first name when you escaped atlas"

Y/N "you tried to imprison me!!"

Ironwood "I don't have time for this, tie him up"

Two soldiers walked to Y/N and put bulky handcuffs on him

Y/N "ouch, watch it!! I have a broken arm here"

Ironwood "and somebody heal him"

Another soldier came close and held Y/N's hand his aura glowed for a split second and Y/N's broken bones mended themselves

Y/N "thanks, now if you just remove this handcuffs"

Ironwood (pressing a button on his scroll)

Y/N eyes showed a sudden fear

Ironwood "I see you noticed it, this handcuffs disable your aura, so you can't break them"

It wasn't the fact that he couldn't feel his aura, after all, he didn't have an aura, it was the fact that he couldn't feel his magic, without it he felt empty, Hollow

Weiss "wait, you can't do that"

Ironwood "Ms. Schnee, you and your friends should go"

Weiss "but-"

Y/N "just go guys, I will be OK"

Blake "but"

Y/N "just go, kill some Grimm from me"

Team RWBY walked away, every second glancing back to look at him

Ironwood "let's move out, and someone grab his sword"

One soldier moved forward and grabbed the master sword by the hilt

Y/N (not even looking at him) "I wouldn't do that if I was you"

Ironwood "don't listen to him, move it"

Y/N "you try to pull this sword out and you are a dead man"

The man, of course, listening to his boos and not some 17 years old criminal started to pull the sword

Y/N (rolling his eyes) "three, two, one"

The soldier promptly collapsed

Atlas soldier (running to the collapsed soldier) "Mike!! No, he had only two days until retirement"

Ironwood "what did you do to him?"

Y/N "me? Nothing, I even tried to stop him"

Atlas soldier "he has a pulse, he is alive"

Ironwood "consider yourself lucky Y/N, it seems we will not add murder to your charges after all"

Y/N "it's not my fault your man are idiots"

Ironwood "then how are we supposed to take the sword?"

Y/N walked toward the sword and lifted it, he then throws it at ironwood feet

Y/N "here, now let's move it I'm cold and I would like to break out of prison early"

Atlas soldier "why you little..."

Ironwood "leave it homer, he is trying to trip us, we are moving out"

And so they walked, Y/N in the middle of the group surrounded by atlas soldiers

All was going well until an atlas soldier appeared around the corner breathing hard a second later a red beam appeared, creating an explanation that broke the building it struck

Atlas soldier "General ironwood! You have to run!!"

Ironwood "what is it?"

Boom

The building to the right of them exploded as a giant spider looking thingy burst trough it

Y/N "great, because my day wasn't bad enough"

Ironwood "a spider drone"

I'm back, kind of

I know a short chapter, but it took me almost two months to write it, (I know)

Sorry but things are still difficult for me it may be a long time again

Until next time

-illy


End file.
